Total Drama Extreme
by Kyuubi16
Summary: At Camp Wawanaka a cast of teenagers will compete for a hundred thousand dollar cash prize doing a series of events, dangerous stunts, and surviving the wild. Naruto of course enters out of boredom and that's when things really get hectic. Narutox?
1. Welcome to Drama Island

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Story Start  
0

A camera turns on and the scene of a dock comes into view with a mountain in the background. A young male with gelled black hair and camp counselor like gear enters the camera fray.

''Yo, were coming at you live from camp Wawanaka somewhere in Matoska Ontario. I'm one of your hosts, Chris Mcclain. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television at this very moment. Here's the deal: 23 campers signed up to spend eight weeks here at the old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other and then have to face the judgment of their fellow camper. Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame to the loser boat and leave Total Drama Island for good.''

Chris walks over to campfire pit as he continued his speech. ''And here their faith will be decided at a dramatic campfire ceremony where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow.'' Picks up marshmallows on stick. ''In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame,'' holds up magazines with his face on the cover, ''...And a small fortune.'' Holds up a treasure chest. ''Let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive they'll have to battle flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, at this moment on...TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!'' At the end of his statement Total Drama Island theme intro plays as a result of his Cue.

Welcome back to Total Drama Island! All right, it's time to meet our first 12 campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so, if they seem a little pissed off that's probably why

The sound of a motor boat was soon heard. The first of the contestants to arrive was Beth. She was a sort of chunky girl with brown hair done in a high ponytail and glasses wearing blue trousers, an odd green lime skirt and was a bit on the perky side.

''Beth, what's up?'' Chris greeted the perky girl.

**''**It's so encourage-less to meet you!, Wow! You look shorter in actual life!**''**

**''**Uh, thanks!'' Chris Dryly remarked in annoyance. He really hated it when people pointed out his height.

The next person to arrive was an African-American male, a bit on the tall side wearing a white cap, brown shirt, and black shorts showed up. ''DJ!'' Chris greeted the second of the contestants.

''Yo! Chris McClain, how's it goin'? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?'' he asked as he looked around. He read somewhere in that contract something about a hot tub.

''Yo, dog! This is it! Camp Wawanakwa**!'' **Chris redirected the topic and pointed out to the direction of where the camp site was. **  
**

**''**Hmph! Looked a lot different on the application form.''

The Next camper was a pretty attractive girl with an unusual scheme. Her hair was green with stripes of in them. Her shirt was torn towards the bottom and had the same colors of black, light green, and dark green, like her hair and skirt she was wearing. She was also wearing stockings and knee-high combat boots.

''Hey, Gwen!''

''You mean we're staying here?**'' **she asked, wondering if the trailer would be big enough to fit a hand full of people let alone all the contestants.

**''**No, you're staying here,'' he gestured to the old log cabins. ''My crib is in air stream with A-C, that way!'' he said pointing out said trailer.

''I did not sign up for this!**'' **the girl responded with a scowl. She should have realized things were too good to be true. That this was probably going to be a bad survivor rip-off with a bunch of stupid challenges and people letting emotions run high for other people's sick and depraved enjoyment.

**''**Actually, you did!''

Gwen goes to the application forms and rips them up. ''The good thing about lawyers is...They make lots of copies!**''**

**''**I am not staying here!'' she stubbornly argued. Contract or no contract she was not going to be suckered into months of torment and insanity for other people's enjoyment.

**''**Cool! I hope you can swim though, because your ride just left!''

The boat horn honks as the captain signals that he was heading his way back to the main land.

''Ass-hole,'' She muttered darkly under her breath.

Geoff's boat arrives at Camp Wawanakwa. He had a mop of well take care of Blond hair and looked to be wearing a pink shirt?

''Chris McClain! What's up man It's an honor to meet you man.'' the pretty boy greeted the host.

''The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man**.''**

**''**Hey Thanks, man**.''** Gwen sarcastically remarked at the display. ''If they say man one more time, I'm gonna puke!''

The next boat drove up.

''Everybody, this is Lindsay!'' the host introduced as out of the latest boat stepped out a pretty attractive girl wearing a friendly smile. She had on a tight red shirt that revealed a fair amount of cleavage and an orange miniskirt. She also had long blond hair that she wore a blue bandanna over.

''Not to shabby!**''**

''Hi um...sorry what was your name?'' the attractive girl asked.

''**I**'m Chris McClain...the host...of the show.

''Yeah sorry...I'm not good with names,'' She replied sheepishly.

This time Heather showed up. She had a long crop of raven hair and was wearing a brown tank top and armed theme shorts. She had an aura of snootiness around her.

''Heather?''

''Hi, looks like we're your new friends...'' Beth unintentionally spits while spitting...for the next eight weeks!''

''Duncan, dude!'' The latest of the contestants looked like a Juvenile with the green hair done, piercings on his ear, and dog collar that went with his black skill shirt.

''I don't like...surprises!**''**

**''**Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that man, he also told me to give him a holler any time and have you return back to juvie!**''**

Duncan sniffs. ''OK, then.'' He turns to Heather and says. ''I'll meet you by the campfire gorgeous!**''**

''Drop dead, you bastard.'' Heather scoffed in disgust and then turned to Chris. ''I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here.''

Another boat drove up, motor sounds blaring and boat horn honks. Unlike the other contestant this one skied in while Disco music played.

''Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!**''**

A weird-looking guy in an all red jogging suit and short brown hair steps down from the both. His luggage comes tumbling out.

**''**Wicked wipe-out man!'' As the some of the luggage hit some of the campers while one fail into the after splashing Heather's shoes.

Off another boat was a large boy with short blond hair.

Chris Laughs and the Kid sighs. ''Welcome to camp, Harold!**''**

Followed shortly after was a glasses wearing guy on the scrawny side. With Auburn hair, a blue shirt and green pants it was the contestant Harold.

**''**What's he looking at?'' Beth questioned.

''So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?**''**

**''**You got it!**''**

**''**Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills!'' He skips like a fairy.

''Contestant number ten...is Trent!**''**

A raven hair musician looking type with a lime green looking shirt and black pants steps off the boat.

''Hey, good to meet you man! I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work!**''**

**''**Hey, thanks man! I knew I'd rock that show!**''**

**''**I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So, they got immunity that week!**' **Beth brought up.

**''**Lucky, I hope I get dropped on my head!'' Harold said as Lindsay murmured a similar reply.

**''**Me too!**''**

**''**So, this is it?''

Harold picks his nose much to the nauseating of the others. '' Alright then!''

Another boat arrives.

Another long blond-haired girl arrives. By her appearance and gear it was obvious the contestant was a surfer. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a blue shirt.

''Hey, what's up!**''**

**''**All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!**''**

**''**Nice board, this ain't Malibu honey.''

**''**I thought we were going to be on a beach?'' she asked upon taking a good look of the area.

**''**We are!''

One more boat arrives and down from it stepped a spiky blond hair teen dressed for survival hunting. His outfit was all black except for stripes of camouflage green on the side.

''Aah yes Naruto the ''Shinobi!'' Glad you could make it.''

''Tch...I had nothing better to do and seriously Chris quit with the 'Shinobi' thing will you?'' he hated it when people took digs at his profession.

''Alright! That makes...''

Bridgette hits Chris McClain with her surf board when she suddenly turned. '' Damnit it girl, that hurt. Watch it!''

''Hey Guys!''

''Hey, I'm Geoff!**''**

**''**What's up!'' Swings board and hits Trent when she turns.

''Dang! Watch the board man!**'' **Harold shouted.

''Hi, I'm Beth!'' she greeted in a haze of perkiness.

**''**Hey!'' the surfer girl turned, greeting, and nearly giving another person a concussion.

''OK, we've all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?'' Heather asked, growing irritated at how long things were taken.

''Someone missed their double cappuccino machiato this morning!'' Duncan said making a jab at Heather's back ground.

**''**Get bent.'' she acidly responded.

The next of boats show up.

''Our...'' he sighs, '... next camper, is Noah!'' A cynical looking tan kid appears off the boat.

**''**Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?''

**''**I'm sure someone did!'' Chris said in response to the kid's questions. To be honest he didn't really care.

**''**Good, is this where we're staying?**'' **the question along with the look of doubt and uneasiness said it all.

**''**No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!**'' **Duncan snidely answered for the host. **  
**

**''**Cute! Nice piercings original, did you do them yourself?**''**

**''**Yeah,'' Duncan says as he grabs Noah's lip,''...do you want one?**''**

He sighs,** ''** Uh, no thanks, can I have my lip back please?**'' **he managed to mumble out coherently.

Duncan Lets go of Noah's lip.  
''Thanks!''

In a light brown shirt with Jeans hugging them plentiful hips a dark skin with hoop earrings and black hair done in a pony-tail arrives. ''What's up y'all, Leshawna's in the house!**''**

''Yo baby! Hey, how are you doin', how's it goin'?, feel free to quit now and save yourselves from trouble, 'cause, I came to win!'' She turns to DJ. ''Oh, what's up my brother gimme some sugar baby!''

**''**I've never seen a girl like you in real life before.**'**' Harold finally spoke after finishing gasping at Leshawana.

**''**Excuse me?**''**

**''**You're real big...and loud!'' he foolishly remarked in his fascination, clearly not aware that was not the sort of thing you say to a woman.

**''**What did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet, I'll show you big baby!**''**

DJ & Bridgette and grab Leshawna.

**''**Oh, yeah, you want some of this, well come on at it!**''**

**'**'All right campers, settle down. Ladies, Sadie & Katie, welcome to your new home for eight week.''

Both wearing striped black and white tops with pink pants were a chunky Caucasian girl and skinny African American girl.  
''Oh my gosh, Sadie look, it's a summer camp!**''**

**''**OK, I've always wanted to go to summer camp! Yayeee!''

'' Ezekiel! What's up man!**''**

**''** I think I see a bird!**'' **Said the weird Green cap wearing kid.

Trent laughs.**''** OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?**''**

**''**Yes sir.**''**

Gwen sighed, trying to take in everything she had just saw. ''That's just...wow.''

Yet another boat motor could be heard.

A kid with brown hair dressed like a preppy walked off the boat.

''Cody, the Code-ster, the Code-My-ster!''

''Dude, I'm excited to be here man! I see the women have already arrived! All right!''

''Save it, short stuff!'' Leshawana said quieting him down.

''Eva, nice! Glad you could make it'' Said to the next contestant as a case of dumb bells fall on Cody's foot.

She looked like an athlete. A bit well-built to the point her bulging biceps were a bit of a put off. In purple shirt and black shorts she looked just as intimidating as an over the top woman body builder.

''Ow! What's in there, dumb bells?''

''Yes.''

''She's all yours, man!'' Duncan replied.

Yet another boat this time containing a large kid with short blond hair.

''Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin'?'' the fat kid said bursting into laughter. ''This is awesome! Wahoo! '' As he barreled down the dock he tripped and hits his head against the dock.

_''_Owen! Welcome!''

''Awesome to be here man! Yeah! Man, this is just so...'' he rambled on before Gwen took a stab at what the fat kid was going to say next.

''Awesome?''

''Yes, awesome! Wooooo! Are you gonna be on my team?''

''Oh, I sure hope so...'' Gwen replied sarcastically in response to the question. So far she was not impressed by what she was seeing.

''Wooooo!''

''You're about finished!''

''Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!''

''Cool, and here comes Courtney.'' A tan skinned girl with short brown haired stepped off the boat. She was wearing a grey top over a thin tan shirt and green pants.

''Thank you.'' she told the host then turned her attention to the other campers. '' Hi, you must be the other contestants! It's really nice to meet you all!''

''How's it goin, I'm Owen!'' He greeted as he shook her hand.

''Nice to meet you...Oh, wow''

The next arrival was another young man with a tan, his body structure seemed moderately defined as he was clad in nothing but a muscle shirt and jeans.

''This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island''

''Thanks, Chris, this is great!'' the teen replied enthusiastically. He was already making it up in his mind how he was going to win.

''Just, so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks.''

''I can deal with that!'' he responded with a grin.

''I like your pants!''

''Thanks man!''

''Cause they look like they're all worn out,'' he laughs, ''...did you buy them like that?''

''Uh, no just had them for a while!''

''Oh, cool!...stupid,'' the host whispered the last part as the teen walked down the dock.

The last boat arrived and a carrot top girl wearing a two piece green bathing suit with a green wrap around skirt stepped off.

''Hey everyone! Izzy!''

''Hi, Chris! Hi! Hi! Whoa!'' Izzy fell off the boat and hit her face on the dock and then fell into the water.

''Damn...I know that hurt,'' Naruto commented as he walked over to the side helping her up. ''You okay carrot top?''

''Yep I'm fine. My chin broke my fall! This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?''

''That is a good call!'' The fat kid replied.

''First things first, we need a group photo for the promos, everyone on the end of the dock!''

The rest of the campers walk down to the end of the Dock of Shame.

''OK! One...Two...Three...oops, OK, forgot the lens cap...OK, hold that pose, One...Two...oh! No wait, card's full, hang on!''

''Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!'' Leshawana complained.

''Got it, everyone say, Wawanakwa!''

The campers replied. ''Wawanakwa! Whoa!''

'OK, guys, dry off, and meet at the campfire pit in 10!''

_'Let the Pain begin.'  
_00  
Chapter End  
00  
After much pleading by several people I decided to do a crossover of this story. So yeah if anyone has any ideas of some original challenges to throw into the mix or some other ideas then feel free to review.

Also it shouldn't be hard to notice a lot of the changes I've done. I finally decided to work on the next chapter of this story, but as everyone know there is a problem with posting stories and such for . Contact NeonZangetsu for more details on how to solve some of the problems. And if anyone can tell me how to post new stories please do. Until then I will only update existing ones.


	2. Settling In

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Story Start  
0

The group of twenty-three campers found themselves led to the campfire pit as Chris continued to explain the rules and set-up of the game show.

"THIS…is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the rest of your time staying here. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island for the longest, without getting voted off, will win…$100,000!"

"'Scuse me!" Duncan called out. "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under HER." He pointed to Heather, whose mouth dropped wide open.

"They're not co-ed are they?" Heather asked, the horror still clear on her face. It looked like she was trying to avoid the urge to shiver in disgust.

"Noooo…girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other." Chris explained.

"Uh…excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked batting her eye lashes and trying to make use of her beauty for better accomdations.

"Okay, you are. But that's not really how it works here AND, It's Chris." The host corrected.

"I HAVE to live with Sadie or, I'll die." Katie explained.

"And I'll break out in hives, it's true." Sadie explained.

"THIS cannot be happening." Gwen remarked as she face palmed. She should have never signed up for this.

"Aw, c'mon guys! It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!" Owen exclaimed, grabbing Gwen and Tyler and giving them a bear hug.

"Now as I explained last time there were changes in the contracts and since most of you found it fit not to go over the revisions I'll over go over a few things briefly and anything you find yourselves unaware of its your own fault. Do the addition of a generous partner some of the stunts have been changed immensely. We've also been able to make new additions in the staff which you'll eventually get around to meeting. Now because of the uneven number of applicants any formation of teams would be imbalanced. So the only way to fix that is with a challenge. This following challenge will be a simple one of chasing down a target and taking a bell from him.''

_''Hold on...this feels oddly familiar.' _Naruto thought stroking his chin.

'''Whoo right on time,'' A voice shouted off-screen.

''Oh Kami no!'' Naruto exclaimed rather loudly acquiring the other campers attention.

''I would have been earlier, but damn man the steak took forever too cook...'' The person in question had short hair trimmed down to a fade which was quite different from his usual animish style hair with purple highlights. His skin was a chocolatey shade of dark, a shade or so darker than Mocha which seemed to change according to his location which was unusual to itself and golden cat-like eyes. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties and had a small scar on his cheek. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black custom-made Cargo pants as the insignia of a Panther was on it; a signature of Kuiinshi's, well that or a jaguar and black combat boots.

''Meet the money behind the show. Kuiinshi Tentai.''

Naruto groaned and clasped his face. This could not be happening.

''Hello victims...you're hell will be beginning mentioned my name is Kuiinshi Tentai, Mr. K, K-Whiz, K-money, or the Chessmaster will do. As you've all noticed the number of campers is uneven but thats going to be fixed soon. Tomorrow you will all be partaking in the challenge of stealing one of these'' He took a golden bell out of his pocket. ''...from me. There will be a total of twenty bells in all. You will have over the course of 24 hours starting tomorrow at noon to retrieved the bells...'' Before he could continue Gwen cut in.

''Not to interrupt of anything, but if there are twenty bells doesn't that mean three people will be eliminated?''

''Good question but no...you see this is where things get interested. When I start the challenge I will not be wearing any weights at all. With each hour I will add a _hundred pounds _to give our less athletic contestants a chance until all the bells are gotten. Within that scope of an hour I will also began to start hiding bells one by one. The object is to get a bell and your safe from elimination, but you can also take more than one bell to decrease the other chances of winning. If more than one person goes without the bell then we will go with a system of how close the person was and how long it took them to get back to the starting point of this whole game.

For those who get more then one bell, with each additional bell one hour will be taken from your time. Whoever gets there bell first and gets back with the lowest time and or most bells win. That's just part one. There will be two additional bells, Silver bells which can only be acquired by two campers. Those who get the Silver Bell will become the leader of the opposing team, pick their members, and decide their team name. But I'll explain more about part two of the test after part one is completed tomorrow. Back to you Chris.''

"Alright campers! You will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or…just get something off your chest! All right, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins." Chris finally finished his long lecture.

''For today the girls can sleep in the Eastern cabins and you dudes can take the West.'' After they were led to their cabins Chris had a few more things to explain like how there were a few outlets in the communal bathrooms.

"Communion bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Not communion! Communal!" Chris explained.

"It means we shower together. Idiot." The last part Gwen muttered under her breath.

"You've got a half hour to unpack and meet me back at the lodge, starting…NOW!" Chris hollered.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A blood-curdling scream pierced the air.

"Lindsay? What's wrong?" one of the campers asked.

"Damn, that white girl can scream!"Leshawna commented.

"WHAT IS IT? KILL IT, KILL IT!" Lindsay kept screaming. Everyone started clamoring about, and DJ jumped on and destroyed Gwen's bed. Harold came charging in, attempting to crush the cockroach with his feet. Heather and Beth both jumped on a bunk, and everyone started panicking.

''Oh for the love of god!'' Naruto took out a kunai and tossed it pin-point accuracy cutting the cockroach in half. The whole room fell silent. Even DJ's teeth stopped chattering. "For god sake your supposed to be young adults. Act like it,'' Naruto snipped, taking out a tissue and picking up the dead roach and tossing it in a nearby trashcan. ''There it's dead. nothing to make a big deal out of.'' As soon as he finished Duncan came rushing with an ax. ''It's dead guy and really an Axe. Must be some good shit you're smoking,'' Naruto said with a chuckle.

With that everyone were led to the kitchen. "Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your ass down NOW!" Chef "Master Chief" Hatchet ordered.

Beth and Harold pissed Chef off by not necessarily accepting their food, but took it anyway. I got my food eventually and sat down with Leshawna and started eating the sloppy Joe.

"Welcome to the main lodge!" Chris said.

"Yo, man!" Geoff called out to Chris. "Can we order pizza?" Chef Hatchet threw a butcher knife that almost hit Chris. "WHOA! IT'S COOL G! BROWN SLOP IS COOL! Heh…heh…heh. Right guys?" Geoff proclaimed.

Naruto just looked at his food and shook his head and got up. ''Man screw this...I'm going hunting,'' Naruto said pulling out a kunai and flint. ''Hey Chris there's no rule that says we can't capture and cook our own food is there?''

''None at all! Just before sure to show up in the middle of the camp site tomorrow morning at nine.''

''Tch...will do,'' Naruto said as he already had in mind on what he was hankering for. '_Time to go hunting for some squirr__el.'  
_

000

Chapter End

0000

Ok sorry for the short chapter but I finally updated. A few things here. There won't be an elimination per challenge so the show will be much longer. I'm thinking more along the line of a two out of three themes challenge per elimination meaning three to four times the challenge then the original show.

As for Kuiinshi, 'hundred pounds' is translated into three times his weight by gravity seal so not just Naruto would have a chance. Also I feel be introduced several additional familiar faces from different fandoms. Each challenge will feature the aid of a familiar Anime/Video game player so dust-up on your character knowledge. That's when things get fun.

So feel free to vote who you want to win this first challenge. I'm too lazy to put up all twenty three names and will add them after you vote and give a name you think that character would most likely pick.


	3. The Bell Test Begins!

Total Drama Kitsune  
0  
Narutox?

0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto read the time, '9:03' off his watch as he waited patiently for Kuiinshi to arrive. He looked around and noticed the campers were doing their own things. Gwen, the black-teal haired girl was sitting off to the side, by a tree with her eyes closed, while the geeky kid Cody, was trying to chat her up. The key-word being trying, as he was fumbling over his words and the goth ignoring him.

Then there was the another geeky kid, a girl this time by the name of Beth who was getting along with the gorgeous albeit a bit dim blonde bombshell Lindsay. His attention then moved to typical A-Type person Courtney. The A-type was the obvious, smart, attractive, and physical fit person who often succeeded in whatever they tried. She, Bridgette the surfer girl, the muscular Jamaican D.J., Geoff, Justin, and Leshawana had formed their own little group.

Then there was the delinquent and the Queen Bee, the latter lashing out at the former because of the suggestive comments and innuendo he was making towards her. One by one Naruto was studying the competition.

He had already picked out the ones who wouldn't be going to far. The dressed alike girls Katie and Sadie definitely weren't going far. They were chatting nearly 50 words a minute and didn't seem to have that spark of intelligence or physical feet the others had.

The butch Russian chick Eva wasn't going to go that far either. So far she had broken out into two fits of rage. Between that and her bulging biceps that most obvious conclusions would be that she was taking steroids.

It just wasn't natural for a woman to exercise to the point of being that bulky. Their bodies literally lacked the hormone needed to build up that kind of body mass.

The ones he was keeping his eyes out for was Gwen, one of the most 'balanced' members of the cast from his observation so far. Then there was also that Izzy girl. There wasn't something 'right' about her either. That was one of the things Naruto found himself enjoying since he got here. Regular humans were quite easy to read in comparison to all the crazy people and beings he had met throughout the years. Checking his watch again he noticed it was '9:09'

With that the Asian-Canadian let out a rather unladylike groan of frustration. ''Where the hell is this guy? He's late! The challenge was supposed to begin at nine and he's ten minutes late.''

''He probably won't show up for another ten minutes. Fifteen if there is cheesecake involved,'' Naruto lazily answered the tense Asian-candian's exclamation took out a pocket knife and began whittling a small broken twig he found on the ground. ''I get comfortable if I were you.'' he added as his blade lopped off a large piece of the stick, causing him to look down at the piece, with a sad expression.

At that Gwen opened her eyes and began to speak. ''Naruto, was it?'' She asked as the blond examined the twig. She couldn't help but be curious about the blond who seemed more bored about the entire thing.

''Yeah?'' He answered, his focus now on the blade. He was wondering if he should have went with a duller one.

''You seem to know this guy pretty well. So what's your connection?'' Normally Gwen wouldn't bother with such things, but Naruto was an unusual oddity to her. He didn't seem to fit into any of the high school cliques like most of the campers. He seemed like a loner like herself; quite and distant.

''Believe it or not the douche is my older brother!'' He answered, the surprised clear among all the others as the two men looked nothing alike. Well besides the animal thing they both had going on.

'9:12' flashed on his watch.

''No way! But you guys look nothing alike!'' Exclaimed Lindsay, several campers face palmed at the observation. Leave it to the them girl to point out something obvious.

''We get that a lot.'' he answered with a terse expression. ''That's actually number three in the list of shit people repeatedly point out. I have to tell most people I'm of Asian descent as well.'' he added with a half-joking smile.

Heather snorted at this and casually spoke in Japanese,' _Last I heard people of Asian descent didn't have blond hair or blue eyes.'_

_'I'll admit it's unusual, but so is being of Asian-Canadian...'' _He spoke back surprising her.

''So you speak Japanese so what. That doesn't prove your of Asian-Descent.'' she snappily countered in response.

''Well it's a good thing your word isn't the word of God now is it?'' He sniped back as the Queen-Bee scowled at him. He shrugged it off without a care. What the hell could a normal human being do to him anyway. The only ones that scared him were fanboys and fangirls anyway and who wouldn't be afraid of them? Especially the Yaoi ones. Something was especially wrong with that bunch. It was one thing to like something, but obsessing over it was a whole other level completely.

'9:15'

The jingle of bells filled the air. The campers immediately began looking in all directions to find the source of the noise. ''Exactly fifteen...never breaking a stride!'' Naruto exclaimed as he spun and threw his knife up above at one of the tree branches. From above Kuiinshi dropped and landed on his feet in a crouching position.

''Aah! The lacking of patience is a poor quality. You all remember the rules. 20 Golden Bells are followed by two Silver Bells which will be for the leader of teams. Each hour a bell isn't recovered it will be hidden. Those who don't get a bell will have their positioned based on how close and time that person took to get back to this spot. Any questions?'' He asked as several hands were raise. ''Yeah the big kid...O something.''

''By 24 hours do you mean straight through because after a couple I get hungry and...'' Kuiinshi interrupted Owen.

''Twenty four hours straight through. You better decide how much time you're going to spend eating or sleeping. Each second the clock ticks down. Next?'' He trailed the crowd. ''The hulking chick!''

''We're allowed to steal bells from other campers right?'' she asked with a menacing expression.

''Yeah sure, why not,'' Kuiinshi replied with a shrug. This was without a doubt going to be quite entertaining.

''What if we eliminated the competition by another means?'' The Butch girl asked punching one fist into another.

''It is absolutely forbidden to use physical violence against another camper that could result in permanent or lethal injuries. For this challenge at least, but if you think you can whoop my ass you're welcome to try. But I can guarantee you that you won't like the results.''

Naruto had to smirk at that one. As much as his brother liked to try to fuck with his mind, kick his ass, send assassins after him (to be fair Naruto did after all ruined the first creation of Vanilla fusion flavored Cheesecake), and other crazy shit in general they still got along readily well. Well as well as insane, powerful, and rich siblings who kicked each other asses on a daily basis could get alone._ 'Poor Naive bastards.'_ Naruto could see the looks of over confidence on the faces of the campers like Duncan, Eva, and that Courtney girl. It didn't take a genius to figure out that most would be Kuiinshi scaring the shit out to the campers with transformations or catching them in traps.

Though it was going to be funny as hell to watch.

He would probably offer some help to a few of them when he tried to claim a bell for himself. He might even figure out who he could set up to be eliminated. Naruto shook his head and decided against it. It would be pointless if he used most of his abilities. There wouldn't be any fun or challenge. Against Kuiinshi, sure; though against the other campers it would be like a pack of mice trying to fight a dragon. Brutal and one-sided.  
Naruto didn't bother to hear the rest of the questions.

''And with that the challenge begins!'' Several campers had immediately lunged at the dark skin man only to front flip over them with ease. The Eva girl was the first to recover and threw a brutal left hook. Kuiinshi twisted his face to the side narrowly avoiding the punch, but it was obvious that the slowness of his movements was exaggerated. He dropped down and sweep kicked her. Flicking his hand back he whacked Duncan in the face sending the delinquent crashing into tan Justin.

''Hey you thug watch it! You almost messed up my hair!''

''Kiss my ass Pretty boy!''

The orange haired girl Izzy gave a battle cry as she did a series of flips. She landed right in front of Kuiinshi, but instead of doing anything she turned around and promptly ran away, backwards. Both Naruto and Kuiinshi shared a look as the same thought came to there mind;'_What the Hell?' _

''The rest of you are going to get horrendous scores if you don't attempt something!'' He stated as he felt a tugging sensation.

''Victory!'' Izzy cried out from behind Kuiinshi holding a bell. To say everyone was dumb founded was an understatement.

''H-How in the hell!'' Kuiinshi asked, quite genuinely surprised and confused. Catching him off guard was a feet in itself, but stealing from him was unheard of. For heaven's sake the bastard used to brag about how he almost outran the damn Speed-force when he was in his prime in the old days. But then again the Rule of Cool and Funny were actually forces that allowed people from time to time to break reality. Right now must have been one of those times.

''I knew if I ran backwards I would return to this spot twice as fast and end up sneaking behind you,'' She explained, making sense to her apparently.

''There is no way in hell that should have work!'' _'I've seen some crazy shit in my life but damn. This is definitely in the top ten.' _Kuiinshi soon found himself backed in a corner as several campers surrounded him. ''Don't think it'll be that easy. Ja Ne!'' He said taking a smoke pellet from his pocket and tossing it on the ground.

''My eyes!''

''My face!''

''My gorgeous Hair!"

''My clothes!''

When the smoke dispersed Kuiinshi was gone and in his place was a letter saying, ''_23 Hours, 52 Minutes, and 46 seconds to go.''_

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, still tripping over the fact the crazy girl had got a bell before him. '_I guess that's another person I have to watch out for.'_

He thought as the other campers began scattering around the island. Before he began searching for Naruto a voice spoke up. ''Naruto was it? I believe you and I can help each other.''

Naruto turned to the speaker and was quite surprised at who made the statement.  
00  
Successfully completed the task  
00  
1st Place: Izzy  
Time: 5 Minutes and 32 seconds.  
00  
Chapter End  
000  
Aah yes updated another chapter. Will be using this first challenge to try and give the characters as much character development as I can. Anywhere from four to six chapters will encompass this challenge. Also the island is much bigger then what was seen on the show and will feature new environments. With that said...go ahead and vote that poll idea I suggested last chapter and review.


	4. The Bell Test Continues! Part 1

Total Drama Extreme

0  
Narutox?

0  
Story Start  
0

9:26

It didn't take long for Naruto to figure why, 'A-class' as he dubbed her propositioned the team up for this task. It was obvious, he knew his brother best and had the best chance of fighting him head on. Naruto began studying the Hispanic-Canadian as they continued their trek. She had mocha colored skin with shoulder length hair with various shades of brown which included Russet, Chamoisse, and Fallow and onyx eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with three-quarter length sleeves, and grey sweater-vest and green capris with high heel wedges.

''So you haven't said anything? What's the plan?'' She asked him as Naruto continued on without a word for several more feet as he continued to track Kuiinshi by scent.

''I'm going to attack him head on and try to see if I can get those damn bells. Though I probably won't be able to get them exactly so I'm going to aim and knock them loose and you take the opportunity to snatch them.''

''Why are we moving at such a slow pace then? The others will get bells before us at this rate.'' She said as Naruto chuckled and leaped over the log.

''Trust me they won't, not unless they have some cheesecake! If K doesn't want you to take something from him you won't take it.''

'''What about with the orange haired chick?'' She asked as Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the memory.

''Yeah he doesn't do well with unprepared crazy.'' He said as they came across a suspended log wedge between over a drop into a river. Naruto merely hopped on and began walking across it casually. ''And I don't want him to alert our position with a bunch of noise. Trust me this challenge is going to take awhile.''

9: 44 (23 Hours: 15 minutes: 42 Seconds left.)

Kuiinshi was walking across the forest casually dancing to some sort of Jazz song to his I-pod seemingly unaware to his surroundings. He dipped his head and stretched as a rock went flying overhead. He continued on ahead as rock after rock missed him. He stopped to yawn and stretch, closing his eyes for some reason as the bushes rumbled. Seemingly unaware of the person emerging from the bushes and rushing him. Dipping back slightly with a sudden jolt Kuiinshi extended his leg and tripped the incoming person. Turns out it was the green mohawk bearing criminal look-alike Duncan.

''And turning to the left we see boy's pride sent soaring!'' He shouted as if he was a football announcer and a player from the home team scored a touchdown. ''But yeah kid! Are you sure this is the brightest idea?''

''Hey jerk-off you were the one to challenge us to try to take the bells! So I'm going to take one of those bells!" Duncan said raising his hands and preparing for some fisticuffs.

''Hey man I was sort of just kidding,'' Kuiinshi said with a casual shrug as he started doing smooth robot motions with his shoulders. ''But if you think you can take it care to try, but this ain't whatcha won't?'' K said as he did a bring it finger motion.

Duncan charged forward and met with air? ''What the hell? Come out you coward!''

''Spladoww!'' Kuiinshi said as he dropped down form above and foot to the back of the head Duncan to the ground. ''**1 down! 24 to go!'' **The African-American toned Tentai said as he walked away leaving a dazed and injured Duncan behind.

9:57

''Uum I'm sorry? What?'' Kuiinshi asked in disbelief as the pretty boy repeated once more.

''I mean don't you want to hand me a bell?'' The pretty boy said again doing some weird eye like gesture. Justin as his profile said was the only American of the group being a native of Hawaii. He had soft black hair,smooth rogue-like features, a ripped body with clean-cut six-pack. He was dressed in sleeveless forest green muscle shirt and tight black pants that was more tailored for going to the mall then being out in the wilderness.

Kuiinshi had gone over the boy's profile and wondered he was chosen? Now he understood the Juvi with the piercings and background; maybe the bad boy appeal to draw in the brain-dead fangirls who equate looks to good boyfriend material or a bad boy as passionate or a hurting soul they could heal, but the pretty boy? He didn't really have any skills that would help him survive out here. And this only added one more mark to Kuiinshi's growing list of things to prove Chris's repressed homoerotic nature.

''No not really...'' He said feeling a bit uncomfortable due tot he looks the tanned male model was giving him. What the hell was going on? Was he suddenly attracted members of the same-sex or something? Did something happen and he started to gain that unnatural and utter bullshit appeal that Bishi's seem to have.

''No! Could it be? Have I possibly come across the one person immune to my charms?''

''Okay screw this! Only one way to take care of you cousins to Bishis!'' Kuiinshi declared picking up a clump of dirt and hurling it at Justin who screamed and ducked out-of-the-way. Aah yes, the boy's need to protect his reputation made driving him away far too easy. ''And now to hide a bell!''

10: 12

Now this was definitely an interesting spin on the test.

''So what do I do?''

Kuiinshi's path was once more blocked by another brunette with light green eyes. He was an average looking boy with black pants, green cameo shirt and sleeveless lime green over-shirt. Nothing about him seem quite unusual about the kid. Maybe he should have paid a little more attention to the profiles.

''You mean besides get the bells?'' The cheesecake fanatic asked as the small bells jingled with each movement.

''Well I'm not much of a fighter? How about a deal? We come up with a theme song I can play when you show up on camera and I get a bell? Deal?''

''That sounds fair. How about an instrumental of 'See Your Breeze?'' The Tentai asked as the boy strung a few notes on his guitar only for the branch of the tree to break and fall on him. Kuiinshi walked around the now unconscious boy as the large branch now rested on his body. ''Wow...that was so...unlikely.'' He said and walked off leaving the aspiring musician to his fate.

11: 34

''Heeeelp! Can someone get me down from here!'' Harold, the brown-haired boy with the glasses found himself hanging from the tree courtesy of a rope trap. By his appearance and his body it was obvious he was quite nerdy.

''Hey don't worry String-bean I got your back,'' the sun-kissed blonde surfer said as she walked over to the tree. ''Just give me a second.'' She said as she looked for something to cut the rope. She said as she found a roughed edge rock. Placing it in her pocket she climbed up the tree and shimmed across the branch as she began sawing the thick rope with the jagged rock.

11:45

''You know we've walked around aimlessly for hours now. Just when are we going to get those bells?'' Courtney was growing rather impatient as it felt like they were essentially walking in circles. The mosquitoes and smell of animal waste certainly wasn't helping the situation.

''We're close...just be patient.'' He said as he continued ahead without a word.

12:12

''Hey I think I see a bell,'' One of the campers said as one of the golden bells gleamed from a tree branch high up. After walking around aimlessly and realizing most of them didn't have adequate surviving and camping skills some of the campers decided to team up. After all, only one of them was eliminated and no point in spending hours walking around loss aimlessly when they didn't have to.

The group consisted of Geoff, an easy-going and fun-loving cowboy dressed in a pink shirt and shorts along with a cowboy hat. He had piercing blue eyes and short blonde hair and he seemed rather laid back, lax in comparison to the other campers. ''That's uum...pretty high up?'' He noted, as the height from where the bell was without a doubt would equate to full body cast if one was lucky to survive.

''Iight so someone has to get the bell, but whose going to get it?'' Leshawana, the African-Canadian voiced the question on everyone's mind. Like most of the other campers her jeans and her mustard yellow with apple graphics shirt wasn't really all too practical for trekking through the woods. She really wished she had changed into something else as she continued to scratch her arm. Damn mosquitoes.

''Well it's only fair that whoever gets it keeps it.'' The muscular Jamaican DJ voiced his opinion. So far the group had been following his advice on how to track the host due to him being wildlife mindful and had camping experience.

''I'm an ace at this sort of thing. I got this!'' The red jumpsuit wearing Jock Tyler exclaimed proudly. Rubbing his hands and walking around the tree he hopped up on it and tried to pull himself up only to fall off. ''I..I got this.'' He said stretching his knees and legs and tried climbing up again only for him to slip and fall down again. ''Uugh can I get a boost? I think that host guy must have put something on the tree to make it slippery.'' He said as the others rolled his eyes.

''Sure thing buddy!'' The rather junky Owen said picking him up. ''Ally oops!'' He said as he launched Tyler up above and over the bell to the point where the screaming Jock could no longer be heard.

''The big guy who doesn't know his own strength. How original.'' The Indian Noah commented Sardonically. Though the others seem to careless about his Disdainful comment as they were trying to decide who would go next.

12: 35

Kuiinshi was sitting against a rock and sleeping apparently. His snoring was echoed throughout a small area rather loudly. Seemingly unaware of the duo who was watching him.

''He's asleep? Why don't we rush him now?'' Courtney asked as Naruto shook his head.

''Trust me this bastard has at least ten contingency plants for when someone attacks him in his sleep. He's basically Batman before he was Batman except a bit more of a jerk-ass at times and comedic sociopathic inclined so to speak. Anyway I'll try go for a Silver Bell while knocking off as many gold bells as I can. I would tell you to try to keep up but in all honesty, chances are you won't be able to.'' Naruto said as he moved his right leg back. Taking a deep breath as he shot forward faster than a normal human could comprehend. He was mere inches from snatching the bells when Kuiinshi disappeared from sight. _''Damn...I figured this would happen.'' _He thought as he tried listening for the sound of the jingles. _''There!'' _He thought as he launched himself deeper into the forest.

00

Chapter End

000Successfully completed the task  
00  
1st Place: Izzy  
Time: 5 Minutes and 32 seconds.

Time left in the task: 21 Hours: 25 Minutes: 22 Seconds.  
00

This is just a Poll. Haven't decided what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.

Gwen: Vote 0

Heather: Vote 0

Courtney: Vote 0

Izzy:Vote 0

Bridgette:Vote 0

000

Future Stories

0

Naruto

0

FF 7-Un named fic.

FF 9 Un named fic.

Pride of the Fox- Drifting through life Naruto is contracted as a mercenary. On his latest job he meets a determined young woman with a voice of an angel and a penchant for trouble. NarutoxRinoa. Squall x Quistis.

Naruto x Vanille One-shot. (Anymore information hasn't been thought of.)

(Bonds Tempered by Fire) Naruto x Will x Taranee- Upon reaching age 18 Taranee decides she wants to lose her virginity, but wants her first time to be special. Enter Will and Naruto who volunteer to help make it memorable.

No More Heroes (A Hero? Not this time!) Upon tracking down a dangerous criminal Naruto finds himself involved with a league of assassins.

The Hunter being Hunted. Sango is hired by a village to eliminate a demon causing havoc to the village. Thing is, is he really causing havoc or is there more to the tale?

Beauty and the Demon-Belle finds herself in the company of a monstrous demon. The thing is, he's more like a perverted ass-hat who had a little too much to drink one night.

Her way of Thanks- What if Junko (Yugioh Gx) was a bit more thankful for Naruto saving her during the Sal incident.

Warmth in Briggs Mountain-During Naruto's quest to learn about Alchemy (Golden Kitsune Alchemist) Naruto meets one Izumi Harnet. During the one month survival things begin to heat up.

Connection by Urges-Because of their animal traits both Naruto and Karen (Bumblebee) are relocated to a small private island until mating season passes and their hormones no longer affect people. Natural their not affected by the others pheromones in the way everyone else is, but an attraction (and hormones) seem to arise as they spend time together.

Breeze and Storm-Naruto is teaching Hay Lin advance wind techniques. During the course of that attraction romance blooms.

Irma Lair-The Vixen-Irma decides to use the form of her older Alter-ego to seduce one Uzumaki Naruto. It's super effective!

Just another day on the Beach-Naruto x Kairi-PWP

Escape-Finding herself consumed by loneliness and the nature of her power altered due to an experiment Namine brings her favorite anime character and crush to life.

Punish me Master-When the unresolved sexual tension between Naruto and Aqua becomes too great.

Sensations-Xion wants to know how sex feels life. NarutoxXion. PWP.

Quenching the Fire-With the threat of insanity due to a Wu mishap Naruto helps Kimiko resolve the problem.

Comfort-After Quistis is demoted Naruto comforts her. PWP.

Touch-When Rogue urges threaten her self-control she has no choice but to go to the only person she can touch. (References Alpha Mutant.)

Fathering Diana's child- When you're greeted by Wonder woman the last thing you expect to hear is for you to be the father of your child.

Magic of a Mask-After trying to conceive children and failing Naruto and Ruto go on an epic quest to find a mask that will allow Naruto to assume the form of a Zora.

Cherry Blossom:Sakura's Tale.

Her Idiot-Tatsuki didn't know when she fell for him. All she did know was that she wasn't going to let him go.

The Kitsune of DC- (Original Hero/Naruto DC story with own mythos and legend.) As long as the Nine Bijuu exist there will be people who seek their power for war. Making the ultimate selfless sacrifice Naruto is blessed with immortality until mankind selfishness and thirst for destruction drops down to a sudden threshold, but a hero at heart he could not just stand by as the destruction goes on. Though years of solitude and watching the endless cycle of pain and hatred has made him a far more cynical hero.

Accidental Charming (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen) Thanks to Kurumu's ever growing power she's able to accidentally charm Naruto. Waiting for it to wear off she can't help but at least pretend she has the blond all to herself. Sexiness ensues.

(Actually got a Prologue out but expect the start of the actual series soon.) Evangelion with a Fox-When Shinji is recruited he brings along an ally. Heterosexual life partner Uzumaki Naruto who seems more concerned with the women then saving the soon to be doomed planet.

The Charmed One's New Guardian. What if the Elders were firm in their decision and he was replaced by another white lighter? And what happens when her lover comes into the fray and becomes an ally knowing how dangerous things around her new charges can get. Naruto x ?

Training Pleasure- While training to hone his animal within certain instincts began to overtake Naruto. Indulging in those instincts are the only way to make sure the blond returns to normal so Ruby offers to help him in anyway she can. (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen.)

Feeling Alive-Rei wants to know what it means to feel alive. To feel love and pleasure. So she approaches Naruto. (Off shoot of Evangelion with Foxes.)

The Library Encounter-Covert pervert Ami is caught reading a rather risque book. Of course Naruto's teasing touching and Whispers only help heat the situation up.

No Title as of yet-Feeling rather self conscious about her appearance Naruto takes Makoto out on a date. Finding herself enjoying the idea of dating Naruto they keep going out until one date ends with a passionate encounter.

Husband to an Amazon-Naruto finds himself drawn into a world of Chaos. Too starved to think of the consequences the blond eats a certain amazon's price winnings.

Untitled-A Naruto x Kitty Pryde PWP One-shot.

Peg's Affair-Feeling unloved and neglected by Pete Peg enters into an affair with the new neighbor.

00  
Chapter End  
000  
Aah yes updated another chapter. Will be using this first challenge to try and give the characters as much character development as I can. Anywhere from four to six chapters will encompass this challenge. Also the island is much bigger then what was seen on the show and will feature new environments. With that said...go ahead and vote that poll idea I suggested last chapter and review.


	5. The Bell Test Continues! Part 2

Total Drama Extreme

0  
Narutox?

0

Author's Note

0

Thanks to someone who actually took up my picture request this picture was born. The color version is to be done soon. So yeah this will feature the obvious differences that a variation of my fics and canon do and when I looked at this picture I couldn't help but see this picture. So if you're a fan of my series go and comment on the pictures that relate to my story on the sight by dragonrider626 (Nightfury) and Lanky Nathan.

Remove the (dot) and replace those with dots then copy the entire line and place it in the URL (because you just know one person is going to ask or isn't aware how links are affected by the sight through PMs and such) and you should see the picture or just go to my page and click on the link.

http:/dragonrider626(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3lnmbx

Also once again if you don't like stories don't read my stories. Don't anonymously bitch about it like an annoying troll. If by now you read my stories and can't put that together you're an idiot. Plain and simple. No amount of insults are going to make me stop. If you don't have the brain cells to simply click the back button and not go on my page then that's your problem and not mine. Of course the stuff isn't realistic. It's fanfiction. It's not supposed to be realistic or a word for word clone of canon. And to the idiot who keeps anonymously flaming me. I don't read your comments the first insult I see I simply delete so stop wasting time you obsessed and pathetic little childish moron.

Now for people who actually aren't complete morons please enjoy these stories.

0  
Story Start  
0

''Whoo-hoo-hoo!' Kuiinshi mocked as he dodged and duck every punch Naruto launched at him. Leaping backwards he stuck to a tree as he mocked the blond. ''Come on now...this is just fail!'' he said then dropped down narrowing missing a rock Naruto threw at him.

''You know this is the reason I always cut off the head of chickens and stuff it in your pillowcase.''

''You fucker! I always knew that it was use.'' Kuiinshi declared as he dashed forward and tried to knee Naruto in the face only for the blond duck under it.

Pulling out some shuriken in one hand he used a burst of wind to kick up dirt and flung them at his brother who swat away all of them with ease except for the last one that cut his hand. 'Oow...what the fuck?'' the dark-skinned man cried out as he cradled his hand. ''I just finish having surgery for my wrist you dick! Why would you do this to your older brother? I am so disappoint in you!''

Though Naruto's answer was to create a multitude of clones and sent them charging at K who merely balled up his fist. Jumping back a few feet the dark-skinned warrior did a sweep kick to knock them off-balance and dispel them as he rolled forward and extend a palm strike to dispel another. Three of them ran up the trees and propelled themselves at him to which he simply let loose an electric current that dispelled them on contact.

With Tempest drawn, Naruto took to the air and used a downwards slash from the air to which Kuiinshi swayed to the side, the blade cutting a tree down in the process.

''Shit...that look like that would work.'' K said stated the obvious. ''You know we could do this all day.'' he said as Naruto merely spun and flung his blade at the brunette who casually stepped to the side as Naruto charged him, sprouting claws and swiped at K's face who threw his head back. ''But then that would really suck!''

''So how about we settle this...once and for all...in the most manly and epic way possible.'' Naruto suggested as he and Kuiinshi's eyes narrowed.

''Then let this be...our final battle!'' he cried out dramatically as their eyes narrowed and they began walking around in a circle. They both inhaled and exhaled with a dramatic flare as they both threw up their hands. They both let out a battle cry as they charged forward as their fists were raised to strike when.

''Rock!''

''Paper!''

''Son of a bitch!'' Kuiinshi said in a huff. ''Rock...how could you fail me?'' he said as his head hung. ''Just take your bell...this was just the first test so of course I'm being easy on you.'' the black-skinned man grumbled as he tossed Naruto a Silver bell.

''Hey thanks for the bells.'' he waved off as he took in a flash.

It only took moment for Kuiinshi's eyes to widened as he pulled up the bells and counted them. He was one short of what he should have had. ''I don't know whether to be proud or to kick his ass.''  
0  
20 Hours: 11 Minutes: 11 Seconds  
0

''You know I got to admit, I was a little skeptical, but you did pretty good,'' Courtney complimented Naruto in a rather condescending way. Naruto let it rolled off him, knowing that he should get to know the girl more before making up his opinion about her as an ass.

''Yeah well, it's what I do. To be fair since I knew my douche-bag of a brother is one of the people coming up with these challenges I can actually try. No offense to you and the others but I'm highly athletic and skilled so to speak and really I joined this competition just to get away and have some fun. It's not even really winning for me I figured that this is my best chance for a vacation.''

''You're not even going to try? Isn't that a waste of your ability? '' As the typical Type A, 4.0 grade point average and highly athletic over achiever, Courtney distanced herself from people who were sloppy or lazy. She couldn't understand why people would waste their potential and not give it there all.

''All things considering no point in wasting energy this early in this competition. Anyway you can head back to camp if you want I'm continuing on ahead.'' Naruto said causing Courtney to stop in her tracks.

''Wait...where are you going?''

''I'm going to observe the others and see how they are in action. I got a leadership bell so might as well try to learn a bit about the people who I will choose for my team.'' he said as he paused and turn to gauge her reaction. ''Unless you want to come too?''

''Actually, that sounds like a good plan. Alright I'll come with...'' she said as she walked up to Naruto's sides. ''...you do know where you're going right?'' she asked as Naruto let out an annoyed sigh.

''Yes...you can be a little less critical of people. '' he said as they continued walking into the forest.

0  
19 Hours: 33 Minutes: 15 Seconds  
0

Gwen trekked through the forest with a huff of exhaustion as she used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her brow. She really wished she had changed into some lighter colors before partaking in this challenge. She couldn't believe she got herself into this mess; just her luck she supposed. She swatted at the air, shooing away the mosquitoes that seemed intent on snacking her. She knew her best chance at getting a bell was to find one. She was just slightly above average when it came to sports, but only because she was a bit of a tomboy in her youth; her interests waned post puberty as her independent nature and how easily she came to odds with most people led her into developing a lone wolf persona.

''Uugh...these are new shoes too! It's going to take forever to get the smell out.''

''What's wrong A-class? I thought you dealt with stuff like this before?''

''I'm used to playing Volleyball, Basketball, and stuff like that; not trekking through the walls and having to avoid bear excrement.'' the voiced whined, drawing in Gwen's attention as she weaved between some trees to spot two of her fellow contestants.

''Doesn't matter...you're going to have to get used to it.'' he said as he looked around as he startled Gwen when his eyes locked on to her. ''Hey!'' he waved, ''...we're forming an alliance; you know since half of us will be grouped into a team? We can help you get a bell if you want? Don't worry we already have some so we're not trying to trick you.'' Naruto finished his statement holding up a Silver Bell.

''No thanks...I'm fine on my own.'' Gwen rebuffed Naruto's offer to which the blond's shoulder shrugged.

Courtney walked over to him, ''See...'' she said with an all-knowing glance, ''...it's a waste of time. Everyone is going for that prize money. Eventually all of us will be opponents in the end so no one is going to trust us.''

''Well you ended up forming an alliance with me so isn't that opposite of what you're saying now?'' speaking up, Naruto brought notice to the fact that Courtney formed an alliance with him despite how that conflicted with what she was saying now.

''Well like you pointed out this competition just started so no reasons to make enemies right away.''

''Let's just go on to the next person then.'' Naruto said as he took out a kunai and flung it into the branch of a random tree causing the branch to vibrate and a few tree leaves to fall revealing a bell. ''You never know we might become allies in the future. So at least give it some thought.'' he said as he and Courtney continued on, leaving Gwen behind to retrieve the Bell that was high up in the tree.

Gwen couldn't help but be skeptical of Naruto's offer; as what that Courtney girl said was true. Eventually it's going to come down to two people and a friend today would be an opponent tomorrow and she couldn't afford to make friends. She couldn't afford to be distracted as her family really needed that money.

0  
17 Hours Flat  
0  
''What is with people and trying to punch me?'' Kuiinshi asked as he leaped over a small ravine avoided another attack from the Eva girl.

''Get back here coward! Fight me like a man!'' she roared as she hopped on a log and chased after the chaotic cheesecake fanatic.  
_  
''God damn...that girl's muscles are bigger then mine...''_ Kuiinshi thought to himself as he continued fleeing like a frightened chicken. ''Surprise attack motha fucka!'' he said doing a front flip and accidentally kneed the Cody kid in the chin, landing on the ground and coming to a stop in a roll as a tree branch caught on to his pants and ended up yanking off a few of his bells. ''Oh well screw it...'' he decided as he continued on ahead, too damn lazy to bother and make three steps to go and pick up the bells.

''I GOT YOU NOW! PREPARE TO TASTE THE PAIN!'' Apparently the rather butch girl didn't take notice of the bells.  
_  
'Today is not my day!'_

0  
15 Hours: 32 Minutes: 24 Seconds  
0

Bridgette and Trent returned to the campsite and didn't see anyone else; which left them to wonder if they were the first ones done, not including Izzy.

''Found a bell huh?'' the surfer girl asked taking a seat on the long.

''Yeah...'' he answered her taking a seat on the opposite log. This was the first time the two of them talked and they weren't really sure what to say. ''So...where did you find yours?''

''Found it in a cave.''

''A cave?'' Trent asked with a raised eyebrow.

''A bear infested cave...I don't want to talk about it.'' she said as her head dipped slightly and a pensive look formed on her face. ''You?''

''A river...quite simply...an alligator infested one and I know that sounds wrong in like six different ways, but that's the closet I can come and identity what I just saw.'' he answered her, pointing to his pants leg that was half shredded by some sort of animal.

''Yeah...you're telling me,'' she said, lifting up her blue hoodie and reveal the white shirt underneath was partially shredded. ''I don't know about you but I'm going to file a complaint. Stuff like this is way too dangerous for an average person to do.''

''Yeah no kidding...so, do you like guitars?''

''I'm more of a drummer sort of girl.''

''Oh.''

By the time the afternoon came around the campers were tired, hungry, and just plain out feelings various levels of annoyance. During the day more than half of them simply wandered around aimlessly until some of them managed to come across a bell by dumb luck. With the exception of Izzy, Naruto, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Cody, Harold, Heather, Noah, Leshawana, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Duncan, and Eva everyone else was still out there trying to a retrieve a bell as there was only a few hours left.  
00

Chapter End

000

Next chapter features the end of the Bell test with some flashback and getting to know some more about the characters.

00

Successfully completed the task  
00  
1st Place: Izzy

2 nd Place: Naruto

3 rd Place: Courtney

4 th Place: Trent

5 th: Place: Bridgette

6 th Place: Cody

7 th Place: Harold

8 th Place: Heather

9 th Place: Noah

10 th Place: Leshawana

11 th Place: DJ

12 th Place: Geoff

13 th Place: Harold

14 th Place: Duncan

15 th Place: Eva

00

This is just a Poll. Haven't decided what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.

Gwen: Vote 04

Heather: Vote 02

Courtney: Vote 04

Izzy:Vote 02

Bridgette:Vote 01

Lindsay:04


	6. The Bell Test Finale

Total Drama Extreme

0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Story Start  
0

Everyone who had won the bell test challenge so far had gathered in the mess hall. They were tired, sore and not to mention just plain hungry. ''Well it can't get any worse then this right?'' Courtney asked as she moved around the bowl of...something Chef had fixed with her fork. Quite honestly the stuff didn't look that appetizing and the A-lister wished she had thought to bring food with her. Looking up, she noticed Naruto giving her a peculiar look; one that she wasn't quite used too. Oh if she only knew that Naruto was on the brink of indecision whether or not to dope slap her or not.

''You don't know K...everything gets worse with that bastard. Hell me and a couple of his friends threw him a party celebrating him ass the biggest dick-head of the year. That is how much of a jerk-ass he can be.'' Naruto said as he sent a pointed glance outside and in the general direction of the forest.

''If he is that much of a jerk then wouldn't he have no friends at all?'' Courtney curiously asked him as she watched Naruto's head drop, nestling his forehead against his closed fist as he was silent for a few moments before answering.

''Yeah you would think so, but considering he's practically the funniest Karma Houdini a person would meet he doesn't get his comeuppance much. Not from a lack of me and the others trying mind you.'' he answered her as the fat boy own and the very skinny Ezekiel walked in. Naruto let out a groan meaning there were still six more contestants they would have to wait on until it was all over.

''Mind if I take a seat?'' Trent asked as he walked over to which Naruto replied with an uncaring shrug. ''Hello my name is Trent and I was hoping to talk to you two about this idea Bridgette and I came up with.''

''If it involves confronting my brother. Just...just don't do it.'' the blond said with a shake of his head. ''He will dedicate his life to torturing you and quite frankly it's not worth it. I'm not fitting another hospital bill for some random person with a cactus shoved up their ass. Three times was three times too many.'' he said as his attention was drew to the crowd at a table where the newcomers sat. Apparently one of them was mentioning the only reason he was here because his parents wanted him to interact with other kids his age. Probably shouldn't have went with the home schooling option to the point where sending him to an island for a game-show was the choice for interactions.

"We should be helping the girl's though. They aren't as strong as guys are eh."

"Care to explain what you mean by that?" Eva demanded.

"Well, guys are better at physical challenges that girls are!" Ezekiel explained.

Next thing anyone knew the boy was hurled into a wall.

Naruto face palmed and shook his head. '_Why the hell am I here?'  
_

0

Confession Cam

0

''Sheesh…I thought women weren't aggressive. Whoever conducted that study sure didn't include Eva into their calculations, eh?'' Ezekiel asked as he held a Kleenex to his bloody nose.

Eva –''If I have to listen to that home-schooled prairie boy's sexist remarks one more time, I think I may kill him.'' Eva snarled as he punched her closed fist.

Bridgette – ''I may not agree with Eva's tactics with handling Ezekiel, but I think he's asking for it.'' Bridgette readily agreed.

''I can already see were all going to have a grand ol' time.'' Naruto remarked sarcastically and began scratching his ear. ''Home-school pretty much f#ed up! Hey I'm allow to say Fu#5 on camera right?'' Naruto asked as he looked off-screen.

0

Confession Cam over

0

One by one the rest of the campers had all trudged in, cover in dirt and god's know what with bruises, heavy breathing, and pretty much the look of someone who had a shitty day had. ''I'm just waking up! I have a rumble in my belly. I am R. Kelly!'' Kuiinshi sung as he moon walked over to the camp fire where the contestants and an impatient Chris were waiting.

''What the hell dude? We were ready fifteen minutes ago?'' Chris all but shouted as he demonstrated by tapping his finger on his watch. He was late for his facial and he hated being late for his facials.

''I got lost...'' he said as he pulled out the map.

''Yeah...the upside down map.'' Chris gripped as he couldn't believe his friend's action.

Kuiinshi glanced down at the map then looked up with a raised eyebrow. ''Damnit it Chris...you know applying logic to my actions screw me up. Anyway, enough about me being awesome. Now we must congratulate the two people who managed to get the silver bells. That little bastard over there,'' Kuiinshi pointed to Naruto who gave him the bird. ''And...what was your name miss?''

''Heather.'' she answered him as the dark skinned man nodded.

''Ah yes...Heather.''

''Wait...'' Naruto started, as the whole thing was suspicious. ''How the hell did she get a silver bell?'' he demanded, as there should have been no way in hell anyone would have gotten a silver bell from that bastard, considering the silver bell torture he liked to do.

''Well...'' he trailed off as he started to thinking about the events of earlier that day. Kuiinshi was casually strolling through the forest. ''Why the hell did I agree to come with Juggrasic park?'' he wondered as he came across one of the contestants. ''Wondering when I would run into one of you.''

''So...you still have a Silver Bell right?'' Heather started, sizing the man up as she prepared to try to sweet talk him before diving into a nefarious scheme.

''Uum yeah.''

''You don't mind if I have one right.'' she said as she pouted her lips and slightly stuck her chest out. Heather had perfected the art of seduction without actually having to go too far as her usual targets weren't that bright or weak willed.

''Okay,'' he shrugged as he tossed her the bell and went on his way.

''Wait...what?'' Heather dumbly reacted as she was dumb founded. She did not expect it to work that quickly or easily. Oh well, not like she was going to complain.

''And that's what happened...'' Kuiinshi finished as he noticed a mixture of shock, confused, and angry looks the campers were sending him.''What? Didn't say you guys couldn't ask. I mean really, running up someone and trying to steal their shit. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Obviously none of you are tropers or else you would have obviously take advantage of my love for the Rule of Funny.''

Face palming, like he was during the whole story Naruto huffily asked, ''Can we just please continue?''

''Can you handle this? I'm late for my...thing.'' Chris said as Kuiinshi rolled his eyes.

''I thought you lived for torturing people?''

''Yeah well... I can watch the whole thing from the monitor in my trailer.''

''Yeah well no...you're the main host and since you're here for the paycheck like I am you have to suffer as well.'' Kuiinshi concluded using his logic as he turned back to the campers. ''Now we get down to the names. What have you decided?''

''Rising Dragons.' Naruto tossed out there as Kuiinshi nodded.

''Chaotic Foxes it is.'' Kuiinshi countered with a nod as Naruto's face dropped.

''What the hell?'' he shouted as the campfire coincidentally let loose a burst of flame and crackled. ''Are you kidding me?''

''What? You always go with foxes?'' he countered as they began yet another back and forth argument.

''Exactly...I **always **do so some little variety would be nice.''

''Yeah well, chances are I won't remember and since you are foxes are so closely associated that is the name I will be calling your team. Just like the other team will be Screaming Gophers after my pet Gopher, Gophy.''

''So in other words we didn't have a choice from the beginning?'' Naruto bitterly remarked. ''Want to pick our team mates too? How about wipe our asses when were done using the restroom as well?''

''If you weren't my brother.'' Kuiinshi said with a head shake. ''Pick your team ass-hat. The odd person left out of course is going to be banished from the island. In other words the only unique banishment unless we change our minds later on in the game.'' he said as he instructed all the other campers to get up as Naruto and Heather were seated on two logs, opposite from each other.

Naruto let out a growl as he looked among the campers. ''Courtney!'' he picked as his first obvious choice as he somewhat knew her. Courtney took her seat beside Naruto and gave him a confident nod.

''Lindsay,'' was Heather's first choice as the blonde let out a cheer and joined the Asian Canadian.

''Gwen...'' he decided, which seemed to shock the goth girl slightly. She too joined Naruto's side but sat far away from him and Courtney.

''Justin!'' the pretty boy flexed his muscles causing the majority of the girls to swoon over him as he took his seat by heather.

''I just realized something. If we have a cohesive team where everyone liked each other that would be way too boring!'' Chris spoke up, though it was really an excuse to get this ceremony over as quick as possible so he could get his massage. ''Beth, Cody, Kate, Sadie, Noah, Tyler, Owen, and Trent you join the Screaming Gophers! Everyone else...the Chaotic Foxes!'' of course there was a bunch of protests at this, especially from the team captains who found some of the people they were stuck to not all that favorable only for Chris to remind them that he was one of the hosts and what he said go, unless he was Vetoed by K who since he was also a dick just shrugged and went along with it.

''Wait...we forgot we're supposed to banish someone?'' K quickly reminded everyone over the throes of the argument. ''Who do you all think should leave?'' he asked, being a very lazy and unprofessional bastard.

"Ezekiel!" the resounding echo of the female contestants shined through as one. The only time it would ever happen throughout this whole event.

''B-B-But what did I do? All I did was suggest that the girls needed help because they aren't as strong as guys? Isn't that a fact of life!'' if it wasn't for K's lightning like reflexes the boy would have been tackled and beaten heinously by Eva.

''Unfortunately kid it looks like you were raised with a bit of misogynist or whatever the hell it's called point of view. You don't seem to be a bad kid, but this show has just kicked off and we can't risk our ratings off the bat with risque choices. By that we mean we don't need those rabid and man hating feminists that make feminists in general look bad making this huge protests and all.'' Kuiinshi explained as he led Zeke to the dock until they were out of ear shot. ''So you might no longer be an official contestant, but how about you help me on a few projects? You'll learn some things and...who knows, maybe you might come around to a new way of thinking.''

0

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

0

While looking Smug Heather spoke into the Camera. ''To all those out there I would just like to say that I'm gonna win this competition and NO ONE is going to get in my way. All I know is if that K sap is as easy to sway AS he was in the first challenge, Then this is going to be a piece of Cake.

Next we cut to Naruto who was playing with a paddle ball. ''Something tells me that someone is going to need therapy after this.

After that we cut to Gwen. ''First day and I'm already becoming uneasy about the whole thing,'' she admitted then sighed. ''But I can't give up. I have my reasons for coming here and I can't give up.''

We then cut to Trent who was about to speak up a lamp fell on him and a light bulb exploded. ''Ow...medic!''

0

Chapter End

0

I really don't have much to say beyond that obviously quite a few twists are to be expected. Other then that, don't expect an update until October at the earliest.

00

This is just a Poll. Haven't decided quite what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.

0

Gwen: Vote 06

Heather: Vote 02

Courtney: Vote 06

Izzy:Vote 04

Bridgette:Vote 03

Lindsay:05


	7. Hot tub Challenge

Total Drama Kitsune  
0  
Narutox?

0

Author's Note

0

For the last time do not review the story with names. Leave actual reviews...all the anonymous reviews that suggested names have been deleted and their votes not counted.

0  
Story Start  
0

''And now we have our next challenge!'' Chris said as most of the campers uneasily looked over the edge of the cliff they were on. The distance from their site to the water was a huge drop and unsettled a few of them. Down below in the clear blue water was a large, white half-circle that casually floated near the base of the cliff along with another smaller white circle some distance from it. The whole thing just reek of danger, especially considering their could have been rocks and who knows what else.

''Three time's as dangerous as yesterday's challenge with three times the rewards.'' Chris's tone was filled with amusement and Kuiinshi's amused smirk wasn't helping.

''_Only _three times?'' the dark-skinned man asked, equally amused.

''Sick bastard...'' Naruto silently grumbled. At least there was a medic on standby to heal the injured.

''Piece of cake...'' the surfer girl Bridgette calmly stated as she was used to things like this. Even now she had her surfboard in hand for some reason. Though all things considering surfers wouldn't have a fear for heights or water considering their hobby.

Chris continued, "If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with ravenous...," here, he stopped and chuckled, then continued, "...people-eating sharks."

''They haven't been fed for the past two days, so unless you completely miss the marker or just fail at life you should be okay. Considering the unique body shapes,'' Kuiinshi glanced at Owen. ''...of some of you the safety zone is generously large. So just fall into the target area and you will be fine.''

"Excuuuuse me?" LeShawna asked fearfully. ''You must be joking? Ravenous sharks! This has to be illegal or somethin'.''

''Contract!'' Kuiinshi said as he reached behind himself and pulled out the contract which Naruto was sure was going to be a once a day thing. ''You can leave now, but you guys will be considered failures. Could you deal with being known all over the world as the person who chickened out from a simple dive into the ocean. I mean we tested things out you know.'' K began to thinking back to earlier that day where Chef and several interns were in swimwear and standing on top of the thousand foot drop.

''We need to test the stunts first. You guy's know that and it's what you signed up for."

''You guys don't pay us enough for this sit.'' said a rather large intern with the goatee, red baseball cap turned backwards, red and tan jacket, and matching shorts.

''Kyaah bitch!'' K shouted as he charged up and kicked the intern in his motherfucking chest sending him over the edge.

''Dude...you killed Johnny!'' An intern with an orange bandanna, wavy brown hair, green and white shirt, baggy green pants, and orange sandals stated as K narrowed his eyes.

''You wanna be next?'' he asked as the intern fervently shook his head no.

''Too bad...'' the psychotic bastard said as he grabbed the kid by the shirt and tossed him over the cliff. A few moments later said intern was floating face down in the water.

"Well, that seems safe enough." Chef concluded with a shrug before Kuiinshi kicked him over the edge as well.

At the end of the story the contestants were reasonably disturbed. "For each member of your team that jumps, and actually... survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge-building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see... Chaotic Foxes! You're up first!"

Bridgette had wandered over to the edge of the cliff, and was staring down towards the water. "Oh. Wow." She sounded less sure of herself, now. This drop distance was about two to three times then the largest cliff she had ever dove over. "So... who wants to go first?" hesitant looks were shared among the groups.

There were no answers, so Eva repeated the question. "So. Who's up?"

''I guess as team leader I should go first.'' Naruto said as he made the first step forward. He then took a few steps back then charged forward and jumped over the side, falling into a cannonball and landed inside the safety zone. His head popped up from the water as he shiver and let out a few coughs. ''Damn water...''

When the question was repeated of who would go next, Bridgette reluctantly volunteered herself, "Fine! I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." She said, then without another word performed a perfect swan dive right into the center of the safe zone.

''Wait ago...amazing dive. More graceful than I did...'' Naruto congratulated the surfer girl as he floated by on his back.

''Oh...thanks,'' Bridgette said, flashing her fellow blond a kind smile. ''This sort of thing doesn't even seem to be a big deal for you huh?''

''Yeah well...I learned if you can survive Kuiinshi, then most things are no big deal.''

Elsewhere, above the cliff some of the campers were being pumped up as two successful jumps pumped up their confidence.

Tyler was ecstatic. "She did it! Yea! Yea! I'm next!" He ran back towards the group, turned around, and ran towards the cliff. Shouting, "Cowabunga," he jumped into the water, feet first.

''Hey man watch...'' Naruto's shout of a warning was too late as the boy had landed right into a buoy. Somehow the boy remained conscious as he floated above the water, he was definitely going to need a medic after this.

The next thing we heard was a loud, "Clang!" I ran towards the edge, then looked down to see he'd jumped... right on a buoy.

"Yikes..." I said quietly. That must have hurt.

After that, Geoff jumped with a "Wooohoohoohoo," then Izzy with a crazed laugh as she did something akin to a bellyflop, "Look out below!" and then Duncan jumped, on his way down clutching his hands over his stomach, not making a sound. Every soon took the plunge except for DJ and Courtney.

''Uh-un! No way man! I'm not jumping!" DJ said as he moved away from the edge.

''Scared of heights?'' Chris asked, with that usual smug grin of his.

''Yeah...ever since I was a kid.'' the Jamaican admitted.

''That's okay big guy! Unfortunately that also makes you a chicken! So, you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day!'' Chris informed him as he placed a chicken hat on top of DJ.

''Aw man, for real?'' he whined.

''That means the chicken down is that way?'' Chris gestured to the escalator behind him. Ashamed, DJ with his head down walked over to the escalator and took it down.

And then finally it was Courtney's turn.'' Excuse me, Chris? I do have this condition I haven't mentioned.''

''And the condition is?'' Chris Skeptically asked.

''A condition where I'm not capable of JUMPING off CLIFFS. I'd rather be humiliated, than take an insane cliff dive into a huge area filled with sharks!'' she replied, like most reasonable people do.

''Well you can skip the challenge. But if you back out, you'll be the second one who chickened out and contribute to the lost of your team's score, and then they'll hate you.''

''It's a calculated risk, I learned enough of the team and I don't think any of them will take the jump, especially one who's afraid of water.'' she calculatedly and snootily replied.

''Your choice, that means you'll have to wear this chicken-hat for the rest of the day!'' he placed the chicken on her head, much to her annoyance.

''You must be kidding?'' she asked without a hint of amusement in her voice.

Chris smiled at her when doing his chicken act at her for a laugh.''Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! The Chicken path is that way.''

Letting out a growl, Courtney had no choice but to join DJ down the escalator.

The boat where all the jumpers boarded soon took off to make way for the other team.

One by one they all made their plunges, all with their little style and flare. Justin missing his jump and somehow making the sharks fall in love with him and carry him to the shore; which resulted in K commenting about no longer testing drugs on the sharks to Katie and Sadie jumping together and even the team leader Heather being tossed over side by tough girl Eva. The only person on the other team who didn't jump was Beth, but considering Justin landed outside of the safety zone it just managed to even things out. Once everyone got on the boat, everyone shrouded their forms with the blankets that were on the boat Chris came into sight from the cliff, yelling into the microphone that the Screaming Gophers won.

''And now we get down to the matter of the elimination.'' K began once everyone was back on land. ''Once a week we're going to have a major challenge that will either be concluded that day or stretch on for a few days. After every major challenge their will be a vote held for the losing team of that challenge with those team mates voting off who they think failed them. Now as of today you are all doing a three-point major challenge. Those who of you who didn't jumped earned one strike. You can earn a strike by either refusing to do the challenge, not helping your team mates, or just plain screwing up. You get three strikes and you are flat-out eliminated. Something we cooked up just so some of you are kept around by your friends because they like you or something of that nature. And now I'll let Chris inform you guys on the second part of your challenge.'' he said as he stepped back and Chris took center stage.

''Once again, congratulations, Screaming Gophers, on your victory of the first part of today's game! Too bad, Chaotic Foxes, but better luck next time. Now, here are the crates of supplies, and, Screaming Gophers, as promised, here are your wagons." He smiled as some of the crew brough forth four crates over to the other team.

The other team merrily took off with their wagon-ed supplies, singing 99 beer bottles on the wall while the Chaotic Foxes were left far behind the over team. Most of them were struggling, Duncan kicking his box a few feet forward with a foot and Courtney pushing hers forward with her palm. The other team started to disappeared from sight leaving behind an angry and annoyed team.

''Need some help?'' Naruto asked Bridgette as he was pushing his crate through the sand with rather ease as he was using his back. He came stopped at her side noticing she was having a particular difficult time.

''Would you? I'm afraid I'm not built for strength, balance is sort of my thing.'' she said as she watched with other amazement as the blond crouched down, using his knees to lift up the crate and placed it on top of hers. Flashing her a foxy smile, he suggested they pushed their crates together as it would be easier.

Though unknown to them they were currently being watched by Courtney who felt a surge of jealousy rush through her. '_Why should I care? I mean we're just team mates, alliance mates who are helping each other. He can flirt with the surfer chick all he wants as long as it doesn't screw up my chances of winning.'' _she tried to reason with herself as her fingers dug into the crate until she ended up getting a splinter. ''Ow!'' she cried out. ''I think I just got a splinter!"

"Shut up, and pick up your crate!" Eva snarled as picked it up and slammed it back on the ground, for some unknown reason. ''Chicken.''

Courtney had a rebuttal. "Hey! I'm the only one with CIT camping experience here. You need me!" But it sounded less like a rebuttal, and more like an appeal.

Eva and DJ shared a skeptical look.

''We don't have time for arguing guys. Come on now...'' Naruto butted in to avoid any arguments. ''We all agreed to be here, so we might as well make the best of it. I don't know about you, but standing around and arguing is wasting time. Besides where some of us have our weaknesses our strengths shine elsewhere.'' as Naruto finished this statement Courtney flashed him a grateful look. ''Look why don't we do this? Each of us pair in threes and carry a box. We only have five boxes so that leaves half of us to go ahead and get started on it the hot tube while the others go and retrieve the rest of the material.''

The group spoke among themselves for a moment before deciding that Naruto's suggestion was a pretty good one. So breaking up into threes consisting of Naruto, Bridgette, Courtney along with DJ, Izzy, Leshawna in another group with the others making the last group they made their way to their destination.

"Finally!" Harold said, setting his and the other's box on the ground.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Trent asked. Despite that he was on the other team, he greeted them with a friendly smile and wave.

''Iight so whose headin' back for the box?'' Leshawna asked. The other team was on their way of fixing the hot tube. The other team was already beginning and they felt they were as good as done considering most of them weren't know for their construction ability.

''I'm going back for the rest of the boxes. If the rest of you are concerned about being left behind due to a lack of workers you can stay here and try to come up with how we're supposed to start this whole thing.'' without waiting for objections or feedback Naruto continued his way back to the beach.

"Okay, look, guys. We have a hot tub to complete, and we need a project manager. Since I've actually been a CIT before, I'm electing myself. Any objections?" since their apparent leader had went up and left, Courtney figured she was the best to take his place.

"So where do we begin Chicken girl?'' Duncan taunted the girl who went about ignoring him. The group went about opening their crates and going over the material at hand. Not a single one of them had nails meaning they had to wait while they constructed the hot tube filter and steps.

Meanwhile Naruto was casually pushing the two stacked boxes along the sandy flooring of the beach leaving behind massive drag marks. ''Do you need some help?'' he heard, resulting in him looking up and surprised to see Gwen standing a few feet away from him.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked as he was sincerely surprised by her presence considering their last encounter.

''I'm not that well versed in construction and I thought it was a bit unfair that you were the only one that went back for the boxes, considering your idea was the reason we got back to camp as fast as we did.'' if Gwen were to being honest to herself it was because she thought the blond could help her. He really seemed to be doing pretty well and if K's earlier claims about being rich and any attempt to sue him would result in the plaintiff being tied up in court for years by his expensive warrior then the blond wasn't hard up for cash. That and it would be nice to have someone who would have her back in this place as from what she had seen so far not too many of her team members were going to be helpful in a challenge that was based around physical labor or camping, considering their island was a setting and all; those with practical knowledge about forest and camping were going to have that needed edge.

Naruto shrugged and moved over.''Why not...'' he said as Gwen joined him as they continued pushing the box towards the camp site.

00000000000  
Chapter End  
000000000

Well that's part 1 and a half of the next challenge covered with the latter one and a half covered next chapter. Now for those of you like Wrath of the Sea, I am ignoring your votes because I hate bashing.

For Best of Naruto...interesting suggestion. Also people who mentioned Gwen is sort of expected. I'm pretty sure this pairing has never been done before so it can't be obvious or expected.

00

This is just a Poll. Haven't decided what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.

0

Gwen: Vote 09

Heather: Vote 03

Courtney: Vote 07

Izzy:Vote 04

Bridgette:Vote 05

Lindsay:05


	8. Paintball Challenge! The Prologue!

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0

I would have updated sooner, but I was too busy rewriting the first chapter. Now enjoy this next chapter, ENJOY IT!

Anyway there are going to be multi-ship teases, maybe some romance action without romances, and because this is a modern world you really can't expect something like a Harem jumping in after a few chapters. I think this time around the good stuff (relationship stuff) is going to take a long while in this fic with mostly ship tease. But there area a few things I have in mind. That includes taking time to actually develop all the characters. (Usually other male characters in a crossover are bashed in a harem setting/harem crossover. Will do my best to avoid that.) Just hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter. This might end up becoming my next focus fic soon.

I know you guys hate certain characters, but if you read Charmed Kitsune you know I am actually improving on making characters real people and I won't needlessly bash Heather or any other character you like over some childish hatred of a fictional character or just the plain bad writing on the show's writers behalf.

Pairing solution.

Harold x Leshawna-Unchanged.

Katie-Owen-Possibility.

Sadie-Tyler-Possibility?

0  
Story Start  
0

Chris stood in between the two hot tubs, and walked over to the Screaming Gophers' hot tub first. He looked at it for a minute, then smiled, and said, "This... is an awesome hot tub!" The screaming Gophers of course were rather thrilled.

Meanwhile Kuiinshi was examining the Foxs' hot tub. ''Tape? Really? Fail!'' he announced, kicking the badly constructed Hot tub resulting in it tearing apart and collapsing to pieces. Kuiinshi joined Chris as they turned to the camera. "Well, I think we have a winner here. The Screaming Gophers!"

The team collectively cheered, and Chris said, "Gophers that's another round in favor! Enjoy your hot tub tonight as the third part of your challenge begins tomorrow and you'll definitely need a soak afterwords. Arrive down at the mess hall at seven tonight to receive information on the last challenge.''

''Any other ideas brilliant leader?'' Duncan sneered. While everyone on the foxes were disappointed with the lost, he was the first to vocalize the fact that they seemed to be on a losing streak.

''Hey come on man, it was a good idea. I mean without nails we were doomed to fail anyway.'' DJ argued in Naruto's defense. The peaceful Jamaican hated arguments and fighting. Especially when the people fighting were a part of his team.

''No one asked you chicken boy!'' Duncan snapped, bringing up the fact DJ played a part in the team's losing streak.

''Hey man lighten up. It's just a game.'' Geoff tried to ease tensions, placing a hand on Duncan's shoulder only for the delinquent to snatch away.

''Hands off pretty boy.'' Duncan snapped at him, yanking away from the party goer.

''If you feel that way we're not keeping you here. Because if you're just going to attack members of this team then why bother working with us?'' Naruto was not in the mood for some kid's shit. Quite frankly after the problems he had seen and the turmoil some of his friends had gone through over the years his sympathy for the problems of a normal person was rather low.

''Whatever...I'm out of here.'' Duncan remarked as he dismissed himself.

Naruto shook his head and sigh. He was brought out his thoughts when the tan smooth CIT spoke up. ''Forget the jerk. If he can't be a team player then we don't need him.'' she stated to Naruto and began to promptly smooth out her white shirt and grey sweater vest. Her olive color pants had been stained slightly from moving the creates and her chestnut brown hair was slightly parted.

''With the mood killer gone why don't we all sit back and get to know each other?'' the laid-back and friendly Geoff suggested.

''Not a bad idea. Maybe we can all get an estimate of useful future skills.'' Naruto added. ''I guess I can go first.'' he decided as he began gathering the wreckage of the hot tub. He paused and thought about just what he should reveal. ''As you all know my name is Naruto, my hobbies are practicing martial arts, traveling, camping, and helping people. I have years worth of experience in all that I listed meaning I'm used to working with people and surviving in this type of environment. My career can be considered a mixture of humanitarian and cook. Anyone want to go next?''

''I'll go of course.'' Courtney bolstered, cutting off the others before they could volunteer. ''I'm Courtney, of course you all know that and I excel in Violin, Leadership, Martial Arts, Singing, Playing the Guitar, Ballet...'' she began listing off as several of the chaotic foxes groan. ''I also have a 4.0...''

''Yeah, yeah, wrap it up. We don't have all day to here yalls life story.'' Leshawna cut in to Courtney's annoyance. The CIT was about to make a remark when Naruto jumped in.

''Let's just keep things short so we can focus on our game plan for tomorrow. We might not know what the challenge is, but that doesn't mean we can't form some idea from our current location.'' he then glanced between all the team members. ''Uum you, how about you muscles?'' he asked as the bulky girl gave him a particularly nasty glare.

After a round of bonding time the foxes arrived to the main lodge where the upbeat Gophers seemed to be enjoying themselves. There seemed to be speakers of some sort set up in the room.

Everyone had gotten their food and sat at the table. With things just kicking off there wasn't much to talk about. ''It's going to be a survival challenge.'' Naruto began, finally letting his team mates in on the thoughts of the next challenge. First was to decide the standing, the second was to see how far we were willing to go and the last one is going to test our functionality as a team.''

''How do you figure that?'' Bridget asked as she looked down at her bowl of...soup? As an avid animal lover she was not up for eating whatever the mystery meat stuff Chef was serving.

''Survival just seems to fit in with the whole elimination at the end of the three part challenge theme.'' he added with a shrug. Suddenly the lights of the cafeteria dimmed as K walked out from behind the curtains that covered the kitchen entryway.

''As you are all aware there is one more part to this challenge.'' K turned to the camera. ''Unfortunately my Co-host can't join us today as he is being a lazy bastard who is most likely getting a happy ending from a rough Asian trick named Jim-lee.'' K turned back to the contestants. ''The final part of this is going to be a survival challenge. Paint ball, and not your usual game. By that I mean one person is going to hunt you down with a paintball gun. The person in question will be using two different colors. Being shot with blue mean you have to freeze for five seconds and the green ball means you're eliminated. The person can't hit you with the green unless you're hit with a blue one first and the only way to win is to shoot him a red bullet. Unfortunately you won't be able to get a hold of paint guns and balls until at least two contestants of opposite teams are left. That is if you manage to surprise. Hit the music chef.'' K ordered as the lights cut off completely. Several of the contestants let out a rather high pitched, ear piercing scream as several contestants clung to the person closest to them.

(Metroid Fusion Sa-X appears theme)

Then, blaring from the speakers was a very indistinct and creepy music. What followed was a very unnerving steady tapping sound. Tap...tap... tap... tap... tap... tap... tap...tap... tap... tap... tap... tap... tap. Katie and Sadie grabbed each other and began whimpering. Several more of the campers like Beth, Cody, and Trent looked unnerved. Even Leshawna and Duncan were repressing the urge to shiver as that pulse pounding tap...tap...tap was so damn unnerving.

Finally stepping out from behind the curtains was a black armored thing of some sort. ''Meet...Hunter-X...tomorrow he will be your end.'' behind the mint-teal mask was huge pupil-less black eyes and a mouth that looks inexpertly sewn shut. ''Care to say anything X?'' he asked as the armored thing let out a horrific shriek resulting in one camper who will be unnamed pissing himself. Upon seeing their expressions couldn't help but chortle. The bastard. ''Now the winner of the challenge gets the item their team needs to complete the hot tub. Either a kick-ass mini-fridge and hot tub accessories or the nails and other items. With that said I hope you all have pleasant dreams.'' K said as Hunter-X was then waved away. That sound of Tap... tap... tap... tap... tap...tap filled the mess hall as Hunter-X slowly left, possibly feeling the nightmares of several of the campers.

''That's right folks that's my brother right there. Sick fuck ain't he?'' Naruto asked as he gulped down his canteen of water. ''So yeah...now we know what to prepare for.''

0  
Confession Cam  
0

''Izzy says bring on the scary X-man! Cause Izzy is ready to unleash the tiger.'' the orangette said as she unleashed a feral growl.

''What's there to be scare of?'' Bridgette reasoned with a nervous chuckle. ''Just some guy in a suit. I mean if they're trying to scare us then they'll have to a better job then...''a hand was place on Bridgette's shoulder causing her to let out a shriek and shoot the hell out of there. Leaving only a rather confused Cody behind.

''I am not surprised K is pulling off something like this.'' Naruto said with a casual shrug. ''Why am I not scared you're all wondering? Try waking up to that music and seeing something akin to Hunter X in your room and then you can see where I'm coming from. Though I can say at the end of the day repeated ambushes can teach a person the meaning of bladder control.''

Tap... tap... tap... tap... tap... tap. Hunter X entered the confession cam and then turned it's paintball gun at the camera. Obviously cuing that it was ready for tomorrow's challenge.


	9. Paintball Challenge! Next Elimination!

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Do you guys really want me to do a harem? I mean I'm just going to do single pairings later on anyway. My harem stories are merely just foundations to help me develop and come up with things for each possible pairing on its own merit. The most obvious and prevalent being a season three, Naruto joins in and comforts Courtney pairing, but of course with yours truly deconstructing the horrible character derailment/assassination of the characters, bringing up consequences of actions, and just having things go really dark at times.

0  
Story Start  
0

_''And with that I trail through the woods. Running and weaving in between the trees as I continue through the woods. I can feel their hungry eyes, watching me...waiting to strike.'' _Izzy's monologue was cut off by Eva telling her to shut the hell up. Surprisingly enough the teams were outfitting with headsets and cameo pants, along with Black Planet Eclipse full finger paintball gloves, black paintball head wrap, and Pro-merc Jersey Black camos that fit them all perfectly. Well it was a little tight on the girls, whether because the clothes were purposely too tight and for some reason showed off skin which the usually manufactured versions of the outfits usually didn't or because the girls slightly fudged the exact details of their weight and body size no one knew.  
_  
''Shut the hell up crazy girl!'' _Eva's voice blared over the headset causing most of the team to cringe.

_''Yo girl chill it with the screamin' before you burst out our eardrums!'_' Leshawna chastised.

_ ''Hey all of you silencio. I have an idea on what we sho...'' _Before Courtney could finish she was cut off by Duncan.  
_  
''Hey Princess why don't you let those of us who have played this before and didn't spend all day in the library plan things out.''_  
_  
''Why you...Delinquent. I'm a CIT and I'll have you know...''_ As Courtney went off some of the other team members were also throwing in their two cents resulting in Naruto finally snapping.  
_  
''Will all of you shut the FUCK UP!''_ He shouted, resulting in all of them letting out a cry and jolting back in pain as their eardrums ached in pain. They weren't sure what was more surprising. That their eardrums haven't burst or the fact that the same blond who had been rather calm and collected through all the complaints and arguments not only got angry but swore._ ''For Christ sakes the past few days you've all been doing nothing but fighting and arguing. We're suppose to be young adults people and I'll admit with penchant for pranking and just goofing off in general I may not be a shining beacon of maturity, but come on guys. We've already lost twice and quite frankly I want to win this time around, so can we please set aside our differences for at least today?'' _  
_  
''Pretty boy is right,''_ surprisingly enough it was Duncan the first to agree with him. _''I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm itching to kick some Gopher Aaah...what the fuck?'' _he shouted out in pain as he was hit by a paintball in the back. ''_I'm hit..._'' he shouted as the sound of heavy steps could be heard. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap could be heard from all around them.

''Oh come the hell on,'' Naruto grumbled as he looked around him.

''He must have Megaphones rigged everyone,'' the carrot top boy suggested. Adjusting his glasses he could see some obviously fake foliage. ''They must have went all out with some special equipment that they set up outside. My instinct says they're probably going to be using this for more than one challenge.

_''What the hell man! STOP SHOOTING ME!''_

''Well, Duncan's dead,'' Naruto casually remarked with a shrug. ''Alright Nova let's head to higher ground so we can see if we can spot him.'' Naruto remarked as he began heading up a hill.

''That's um, Noah.'' Noah corrected him as Naruto snorted.

''I know what I said.'' Naruto replied as he gave orders to the team over the headset. ''_Everyone head to any clearings or such you can find. From the look and sounds of that armor something tells me that out mysterious Hunter isn't going to be all that fast. Those heavy steps if anything indicates that its probably designed to take damage and not for quick movement meaning it's going to want to take advantage of ambushing you meaning the less places to hide Hunter X has the easier it should be to avoid it.''_  
_  
''But won't that makes us sitting ducks?'' _while DJ was fairly confident in his ability to run the same couldn't have been said for the unknown Hunter's aiming skills.  
_  
''You can choose whether you want to go with my suggestion. Thing is we don't know just how good this Hunter X character is so we can only take a gamble. I'm heading for high ground so I suggest the rest of you do what it takes to survive.''_Naruto remarked as he ended the conversation.

''I like to see the armor freak come after me.'' Eva remarked as she punched her hand into her fist. That was when a chilling cold voice spoke from behind her. (Season One Red and Blue Episode Nineteen Caboose's final line voice=Hunter X's voice.)  
**  
''Hello...Eva.''**

Katie and Sadie were trudging through the forest. The former was leading their way to where she was sure camp was. There was no rule that said they couldn't hide until time ran out.

''Are you sure we're heading the right where Kate?'' the overweight girl asked as she chewed on her fingernails. It was a nervous habit that she fell back on. While she was large for her size Sadie wasn't a binge eater or of the sort having been born a heavy girl not to mention being one through her entire childhood.

''Of course Sadi-Sade, my senses are telling me to head this way!'' the dark skin girl said as she pointed towards the section of the forest that seemed to have an increase number of animal droppings and name tags. ''Now come on...we have to hide before that creepy thing finds us.'' the girl said as Sadie reluctantly nodded and followed. The sound of a twig snapping thanks to Sadie nervously glancing around and not paying attention caused them both to jump up and cry in fright.

It took a few seconds for them to calm down and calm their hearts before they both let out a nervous giggle. ''J-Just a twig.'' Katie reassured her friend.

''Bastard!'' a voice raged causing both girls to scream out in fright and Katie to hop into Sadie's arm.

Tap-Tap-Tap, Tap-Tap-Tap, Tap-Tap-Tap. The next thing they knew the form of the scary and unnerving Hunter X was running through the forest with speed unknown to its form as it was being chased by a rather enraged yellow and Blue Eva. ''You're dead freak!'' she roared as the two BFFFs were wondering in no certain terms what the fuck they saw.

''Okay, so let's head this way!'' Katie decided to change her mind and point in a different direction, once more it being the incorrect direction.

'_'I've been hit, I'm out.''_ Gwen's voice rang over the radio. Six hours had passed and most of the team was whittled down. Naruto, Harold, Courtney, and Izzy were the only ones left as far as the Foxes knew.

''Alright Harold here is what we do. You're going to run into that clearing over there and starting screaming. Hunter X will then run to gun you down, but then I'll jump him and take his gun. Nothing in the rules says we can't do that.''

''M-Me?'' he stammered out? Why am I the bait?'' the nerd asked in outrage.

''So you want to ram your body into Hunter X's body and risk breaking several bones?'' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as Harold went over his options.

''So, I just have to run out there and scream right?'' he asked as Naruto nodded and smirk.

''Good boy...'' he remarked as he began climbing the tree to get a good vantage point. _''Courtney it would help if you join him as well. The larger the bait the higher our chances increase.''  
_  
''Hello! Anyone?'' Cody called out to his team mates, hoping to find anyone which included the members of the enemy team but Hunter X of course. ''Oh man...this sucks.'' he grumbled before his face lit up. ''Maybe I can save one of the girls from Hunter X and get in with them. That Gwen girl is pretty cute.'' he added to himself as he fist bump his other hand. ''Alright, the Codester has a new plan.'' he proudly exclaimed unaware of the Asian Canadian rolling her eyes from behind one of the trees.

'_Desperate loser...doesn't seem to have much to offer.'' _she concluded. For Heather this challenge was less about surviving and more about learning everything she could about the other campers. With several of them like Beth and Owen having already been eliminated she wasn't all that concerned about being voted off not to mention Katie and Sadie seemed quite dim. Though Lindsay seemed to be more useful for certain purposes, Heather more than once used her own appeal for her purposes and she noticed nearly every guy, even that aloof Naruto guy at least checking out the busty blonde at least once or twice to which she was sure would become helpful in the later challenges.

So far she was already concluding her late game opponents. Lindsay who wouldn't be all that much of a threat to her, and someone else who was semi-competent to last to the final stages of the game but yet not enough to threaten her. There was also Naruto whose knowledge on one of the hosts, his brother apparently would also be a useful ally up until right before the final games which would be the best time to eliminate him.

''HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!'' a voice rung out through the forest.  
_  
'Why are one of those idiots yelling? He's giving away his position unless...unless its part of a plan.' _Heather figured and decided to see where this was going.

Naruto with a smirk watched as the Hunter X came out of some trees with his paint gun raised as it slowly stalked towards Harold and Courtney. He knew he was going to get one chance in catching the Hunter off guard so he leaped off the tree and ready to crash down on it, thanks to his healing factor he would survive the stunt without nary a scratch where most people would probably suffer from dealing with a full body cast for days if not weeks. His two team mates sprinting in opposite directions to increase the number of targets and force his attention to any place but behind him.

''Don't worry the Codester is here!'' one of the members from the Gopher's shouted as emerged from the bushes, clothes dirty and twigs in his air.

''Oh fu...'' Naruto's curse was cut short as Hunter X's attention was drawn to behind him. Quickly spinning around Hunter X fired off some paint balls upon catching sight of Naruto with his visor, a blue paintball exploded on his vest and leading to him dropping down to his side like a rock.

''RETREAT!" Harold shouted as he threw his hands in the air and took off.

The blond rolled out-of-the-way of several paint balls, gathering his bearings and leaping over the Cody boy going as far as use him as a meat shield, much to Gopher boy's protest leading him painting blue and green before dumping him on the ground. Just as he and Courtney were exiting out of the Hunter's sight he fired up above them at a vine with set off a trap that fired several pre-set paintball guns which Naruto was pretty damn sure weren't there moments ago. ''K YOU CHEATING WHORE!'' the blond shouted in outrage.

-CF-

Kuiinshi was laughing his ass off. ''Oh man, I love torturing people. Was it fair? Maybe no.'' he answered with a shrug. ''Did I say there was going to be some nasty surprises and twist in the challenges? No, but I did mention that in the contracts which I'm sure the ass-hat was aware of, but like the others I suppose he expected me to anticipate the others wouldn't have read the new contract and to bring up the fact of some nasty twists to see the other contestants squirm. Good assumption but not good enough.'' K did looked off-screen. ''50 bucks says that crazy chick wins again...'' someone shouted to him off-screen. ''Well I don't expect her to win the competition. Hunter X doesn't have the experience to deal with crazy.'' another voice shouted to him off-screen. ''No...no...man f*$k that. Not on my watch!'' he shouted as he got out of the seat.

-CFE-

It soon weaned down to Heather and Trent for the Gophers and Geoff and Izzy with the survivors. ''Behold the power of the lioness!'' Izzy roared from her tree branch in the trees gaining Hunter X's attention. Hunter X fired bullet after bullet, with blue and green pellets missing the acrobatic carrot top as placed the handle of her paint gun in her mouth as she swung from branch to branch like a jungle woman. Hunter X's shots became more frantic as the woman flipped several times before the gun found its way to her hands and she rolled into a crouching position with the gun paintball gun ready. ''Come and get some!'' with maniacal laughter Izzy began chasing after the armored hunter with several blue bullets and every once in a while a red bullet escaping from the chamber of her gun.

A red paintball bullet soared just over the Hunter X's head from the left. ''Damnit!'' Heather swore as she steadied her aim and fired again and again only to miss badly. Heather was not skilled in any use of fire arms. The same could be said of the others. ''I'm out of ammo so come and shoot or we'll lose!'' the Queen B did her best to hold her tongue and going against her instinct to be rude or snap at her team-mate. It was too early in the game to be making enemies without anyone to fall back on.

''I'm trying, but I never used a gun before.'' Trent responded with an annoyed growl as he began missing just as badly as Heather.

Heather bit her inner cheek, the words 'your aim is horrible,' were on the tip of her tongue. She really wished they were have given more paint balls, after she tried shooting again and quickly running out of ammunition.

''Yee-ha!" Geoff cried out as he jumped out from behind the tree and on his side and began firing. And wouldn't you know it his very random and suicidal tactic would result in him hitting Hunter X with the Red pellet and winning the game for his team.

''Oh you have to be shitting me!'' Heather swore with a snarl. Only to whip her head back and glare at the fact that Trent was chuckling despite the fact that they lost.

''What? You got to admit that Geoff guy got pretty lucky.'' he answered with a shrug.

Not too long after all the campers returned to the campsite with news of the Fox's victory.

''Well team, that was quite the team work,'' Noah commented rather sardonically from his position on the log. He was reading a book and look rather bored as ever.

Heather snarled, making her thoughts known. "Oh and you're one to talk. I didn't see you out there putting much effort.''

Noah of course was one of those lazy geniuses types that was both Cynical and Sarcastic. Considering his lack of participation and his grating abrasive behavior towards some of them the Gophers were quickly coming to an idea on who they were going to vote out.

Night fall soon came and everyone was sitting around the fire, rubbing their injuries and waiting patiently for what was about to occur.

''Alright Geoff, looks like you broke your team's losing streak.'' K commented as the Chaotic Foxes had mixed reactions of cheering and wincing.

''And you know what that means Gophers. One of your own goes home tonight. At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire! At this camp, marshmallows represent life! You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only 10 marshmallows on this plate, when I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means, you are out of the contest, and you can't come back, ever! The first marshmallow goes to...

Heather

Trent

Cody

Justin

Lindsay

Beth

Katie

Owen

Noah

Surprised was splayed across the face of several of the campers face. ''Huh...oh well the votes have spoken I guess. Well Sadie it looks like you're out of here.'' he remarked as the BFFFs broke out into tears and began clutching each other. It took five interns plus Chef to pull the two girls apart as the large girl was dragged off to the vote of losers.''The rest of you are safe, for now.'' he said before the campers were dismissed and informed their next challenge would be taking place two days from now.

-CF-

''Sadiiiieee!'' Katie wailed as she sobbed into her hands and the image quickly cut to Trent.

''Kind of harsh,'' Trent stated as he tuned his guitar. ''But this is a competition and stuff like this happens. Anyway, I'm hoping we don't have any more physical challenges as I'm bushed as it is.''

-CF-

The image then switches to Heather who has one leg crossed over the other. ''As annoying as that Noah boy is he seems to be a possible ally. In other words I'm sure I can take him in the physical challenges while at the same time someone whose brain could be of use. If any of you are hoping for the other campers to win your hopes are going to crash and burn. I'm going to win that prize money and no one is standing in my way.''

-CFE- Mean Confession Feed Ends.

Most of the Chaotic Foxes had already turned in, looking forward to a few days rest leaving only Naruto to work on repairing the Hot Tub. He wasn't all that winded, more annoyed than anything and wanted to do something to work off that excess anger and energy. ''So your team won this time. Congratulations.'' The blond looked up to notice it was Heather in Camo pants and a red tank top that showed off her stomach. Not really the most practical thing for the forest portion of this island so he couldn't help but wonder what she was up too.

''Thank you...'' he answered as he began hammering another nail into a plank. ''So what do you want?''

Heather bristled slightly. ''No need for the rudeness. I just wanted to talk,'' she said as she leaned against the side of the building. ''Is this how you treat all pretty girls who come and talk to you?'' she asked as Naruto chuckled.

''Just the suspicious ones.'' he answered as he sat down the hammer on the ground. ''Heather was it? Care to go for a walk?'' he knew that his curiosity about the girl was going to prevent him from being unable to focus on his task.

''Sure, whatever,'' she replied with a half-hearted shrug.

''Alright just give me a minute to put away the items.'' he replied as he gathered up the nails and other items to make sure they just didn't happen to disappear while he was going out for a walk. Returning with a flash light the two of them then began walking down one of the lit paths with the attention of getting to know the other to help give them an edge on the competition.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Next we have the Big Sleep event. What will happen? Will there be a lemon next chapter? What development are we in store for next chapter?

00

This is just a Poll. Haven't decided what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.

0

Gwen: Vote 09

Heather: Vote 03

Courtney: Vote 07

Izzy:Vote 04

Bridgette:Vote 05

Lindsay:05


	10. Time for the 20KM RUN!

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Story Start  
0

While the girl walking along side him was indeed beautiful and had something alluring about her there was also a coldness coming from her.

"It's a shame that we're not on the same team, huh," Heather stated trying to sound as sweet as possible. Years of experience made it quite effortless for her. Heather moved in closer to Naruto.

''At the end of this competition we would end of being enemies regardless.'' he countered with a shrug to which Heather had to force down a scowl. She was no stranger to someone who wasn't easily conned or swayed. ''But you're right, a beauty such as yourself on the opposite scene is such a crime.'' Naruto remarked, using the cheesiest line he could come up with on the spot to she how she would react.

''Do cheesy pick-up lines like that really worked?'' she asked, rather indifferent to the blond's intent to flirt.

''No, I was testing you.'' he admitted, deciding to kick things up a level. ''Seeing if you have the potential.''

''Potential?'' she pressed on with utter curiosity. If Naruto turned out to be some sort of cunning manipulator then it was definitely the sort of thing she needed to find out.

''To help me get to the final round. As you can see my brother is a dick and I plan on getting to the finals and pulling off something that screws up the popularity of show; something that would prevent it from being revived for another season to spite him and if you help me I'll net you triple the prize money. How does that sound?''

Heather had to admit the offer seem rather appetizing. And if the blond planned on waiting until around the finals she supposed she would get more then enough exposure by then. ''And how do I know I can trust you?''

''Well, let's just say I see some real potential between us.'' he remarked and did something rather uncharacteristic of him and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Heather at first wanted to recoil in disgust and rip this guy's spine out of his ass but as the kiss continued she soon found herself melting into the kiss. As his lips continued to press into hers she found herself kissing back._ 'I can't believe I'm doing this. I hardly know this guy...pretty boy wannabe...I'm doing this for the cash...doing this for the...mhhm...he's pretty good at this. Suppose I could be doing worse, like kissing the nerd or the fat ass. Whoa, where on earth is he doing with his tongue. Oh god I think I'm getting wet.'_she thought as she felt his hand caress her rear.

The next thing Heather knew she found herself in a shack laying on a makeshift bed. Normally she would never do such a thing but she was being clouded with lust. ''Hhm...you're quite big.'' she murmured her voice as he slowly undid Naruto's pants, which revealed the bulge straining against the boxers.

''I think solidifying this alliance is coming around quite nicely.'' Naruto murmured as his cock was freed by Heather.

''Indeed...'' Heather said as she started swirling the tip of his dick with her tongue. Slowly but surely she tenderly worked the tip with her succulent lips. Her right hand caressing his thigh as she slowly worked the tool in her mouth, careful not to graze it with her teeth. After a few tender suckles she slowly inserted the whole thing in her whole mouth.

''Hhm, quite nice partner.'' he moaned as Heather slowly boobed her head up and down, sucking on the throbbing cock.

''Hmm...hhhhMMM!'' Heather muffled, as slurping sounds escaped her mouth. After a few more sucks she removed his cock much to the blond's disappointment. ''I don't swallow, and unless you brought protection...'' she trailed off only for the blond to pull a condom from his jacket pocket.

''What can I say. I'm always prepared.''

''That's a bit arrogant expected you would get laid,'' she remarked as the blond chuckled.

''Survival tactic, you know to hold water and such,'' he explained as Heather rolled her eyes. With the condom soon placed on his wet hard on.

''Hold on...I went down on you're going down on me.'' she ordered as she undid the button of her shorts and began taking off her belt.

''It's only fair,'' he responded as Heather's smooth leg hooked around his shoulder. With her panties removed Naruto had access to her sweet pussy to which he eagerly lapped at. His tongue exploring her depths as it with clockwise to counterclockwise.

''Hhm...damn you're good.'' she said as she bucked against his face, pushing in as deep as she could as her hands affirmed a fix to the back of his head. ''Deeper.''she hissed as she could find herself coming close to climax. ''That's it! I'm cumming! Make me cum!'' she roared as his tongue repeatedly assaulted her clit, completely as she was about to reach climax when...

_''Hey Heather it's time for breakfast!''_

Heather's eyes shot open and she quickly shot up only to hit her head on the upper bunk and fell back down. She hissed in pain and clutched her head as she shot a nasty look to reason why she was having a throbbing headache. It was Lindsay, that same dim and happy look on her face. ''Will you get out of here.'' she angrily snapped, her haze clearing as she came to realize that the whole thing was nothing more then a wet dream. A pretty damn good one at that, she thought with an annoyed thought.

Lindsay's eyes widened slightly as she squeaked out a sorry and left the angry Asian-Canadian.

Heather looked won, her breasts jutting against her sleeveless gray t-shirt, her nipples visibly piking through her shirt and her panties quite soaked. All and all it wasn't unusual for Heather like any teenager to have a wet dream, but she usually favored guys with a deeper tan. '_But that alliance idea would be quite handy. After all he is the team leader and would have some pull.'_she thought as she went to go and finish taking care of business in the showers.

The campers were all gathered together to see about the next challenge. Most of them were grumbling and complaining as Chris thought it would be funny to blare music over the megaphones to wake them up. Naruto meanwhile stood off to the side to see how things were playing out. Some of the girls were arguing and sending nasty, biting remarks as each other while some of the guys looked like they were going to topple over. Apparently they didn't take advantage of the small break that was afforded to them.

"Okay. I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in one minute!" Chris stated with that eerily happy an sadistic smirk of his.

"Oh, excuse me. I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast." Owen replied as his hands came a rest on his stomach. It was far too obvious to make the obvious fat joke.

Chris though grinned even more and responded to the blond's statement. "Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen. Right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake!" He said, pointing us the group in their direction.

''Oh so you're funny now!" Eva angrily retorted. One wa surprised by how loud her I-pod was blaring, to drown out the stupidity to which she commented earlier that morning, that she could hear anything. ''You know what I think would be funny!'' she added as her violate temper got the best of her only for several members of team fox to jump into action and restrain her.

''Eva...try and control your temper.'' Courtney hissed at her, not wanting the muscle bound girl's actions to add yet another loss or a violation to their now finally broken winning streak.

''You're enjoying this aren't you?'' she snapped at the host with a flair of her nostrils.

''A little...'' he admitted with a grin as he held up his right arm and pointed to the watch. ''You have 30 seconds until it begins.''

-CC-

''Okay, that girl Eva needs to gain control of her temper.'' Courtney began before listing off some of Eva's violent actions. ''She's only been here for a few days and she's already threw her suitcase out the window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors.''

-CCE-

At the line near the lake, everyone was at the line and ready to go. "Okay runners...on your marks...get set...GO!" And with that the campers were off.

0

Chapter End

0

What was the first part of that story about? Nothing, just Kyuubi16 fucking with you guys. Anyway enjoy the updates.

00

This is just a Poll. Haven't decided quite what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.

0

Gwen: Vote 09

Heather: Vote 03

Courtney: Vote 07

Izzy:Vote 04

Bridgette:Vote 05

Lindsay:05


	11. The Big Sleep

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Story Start  
0

Unlike most of the other campers, Katie, Gwen, and Harold were strolling casually down the path as the others continued on ahead.

''Do you know how much longer we have to walk?'' the nerd asked Gwen who instead replied with a rather tense comment, ignoring his question completely.

''Don't walk beside me.'' she curtly responded to his question.

Katie, after 12 kilometers collapsed with exhaustion with Ezekiel standing next to her, he looks over to the others who were already far ahead, narrows his eyes and lifts the exhausted Katie, with her squeaking and blushing tomato red, bridal style and runs to the Mess Hall.

The Gophers, however were having a bit more trouble than the others.

Geoff and Bridgette shot passed ahead, easily passing Heather who was trailed by Noah.

''Do you mind!'' Heather shouted at Noah as he nearly bumped into her as he began sprinting down the path.

-CF-  
''I don't run! And I definitely don't run in high school wedges.'' Heather listed off in front of the confession can.

-CFE-

Heather continued walking on until she came across the weird and disturbing sight of Owen licking up a puddle of water from the ground. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as he continued lapping from a stream. "Can't... go... on... must... have... condition!"

Heather, walked by and cruelly remarked, "Yeah, it's called "over-eating". Look into it."  
Leshawana happened to pass by. She was ut of breath from exhaustion as she leaned against the three. ''What's your excuse?'' she began asking between pants. ''You skinny...'' pant. ''...annoying,'' after another pant she gave up. ''Too tired for insults.''

Of course, being the ass-hole that he was. Chris rode by on moped megaphone. ''Pick it up people! Those who don't make it back to the mess hall by dinner time don't get to eat.''

Noah had collapsed after 10 kilometer's which resulted in Owen picking him up and began slowly walking the rest of the way towards camp. Though amazingly enough it was Cody, far out ahead of the others, gaining impressive skills after running from bullies after a life time.

(Sonic Rivals 2-Race to win)

Naruto all the meanwhile was still at the starting line, meditating and resting. His eyes popped up as he suddenly shot down with blinding speed. His feet leaving light imprints among the dirt and ground as he shot past the walkers, an updraft of wind and dirt causing them to blanch and throw up their arms.

''The hell!''

''My eyes!"

''What was that?''

The sounds of Naruto sandal feet began to pick up along with his speed as he flipped over Owen without breaking stride. Channeling chakra over his feet he went over the small stream and zig-zagged around Heather and past Bridgette and Geoff who were left stupefied. He leaped over a log and right past DJ, Trent, and some of the other runners. Seeing some up-turned ground Naruto began leaping from tree to tree as he had to flip back and grab a tree branch to avoid collided into Izzy who was swing from tree tops and vines. Landing on all fours he sprinted forward as he came across Duncan and Cody who were up front.

''Face it nerd boy! This race is mine!'' the delinquent taunted as he began to pull forward.

''Must win...can...not...lose...to jerk face.'' Cody panted as they were neck to neck.

''Hey there fellas.'' Naruto called out to them, slowly but surely passing them by as he was running backwards. ''Sorry, gotta juice.'' he replied as he turned around and began speeding up. Then Kuiinshi came out of fucking nowhere, shooting paint balls at him. Naruto merely ducked and dodged, paint balls flying over his head and passed him as he shot forward with one last burst of speed and crossing the finish line. ''WOO! Now that's racing to win!''

After the competition was over the teams gathered at the Mess Hall. The Foxes were sitting at the table discussing the run. ''I see you've held out on us.'' Courtney began, trying not to show any signs of exhaustion.  
''How on earth did you do that?'' Geoff asked, astounded that anyone could be that fast.  
''Training,'' Naruto answered, looking down at Chef's so-called food. ''Though it was nice and straight forward for once.'' he added as he picked at his food.

''Hey, as long as we get more challenges like that it'll be easy sailing,'' Harold replied, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back as Naruto scowled at him.

''Thank you for jinxing us glasses.'' he remarked as he picked at the slop.

At that moment, the door slammed open, Owen carrying Noah, and Owen yelled, ''Clear a table STAT!"  
Leshawna lipped in a moment later. ''Aaugh! We made it!'' she managed to get out before collapsing on the ground.

He then placed Noah on the table and looked ready to administer CPR when Noah suddenly screams. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT TUBBY!"

''So come on! Out with the true challenges! I know a simple run is far too low brow for you two douches to consider a challenge!"' Naruto remarked, pushing away the bowl.

Chris claps, getting everyone's attention, "Well since a certain little bastard is too impatient will get right to it!'' he replied, and ignoring the fact that Naruto gave him the bird. Chris then pulled on a rope and pulled apart blue satin curtains to reveal a buffet of five stuffed Turkeys, Mashed Potatoes with Gravy, Ham, Chicken, Roast Beef, Steaks, and Chinese food. ''That's right everybody...whose HUNGRY?"

(Confession Cam)

After the past few days of nothing but brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw the buffet.'' Gwen admitted as the screen static out and switched to the next camper.

''And then I saw it,'' Owen began, nothing but other glee on his face. ''The buffer table. it was beautiful. There was Turkey, and Bacon...'' and he went on to list the food.

The campers soon finished their dinner, full and exhausted. Naruto of course, remained ever the skeptic. At least not to the point where he suspected the food was poison, but something was going to happen that much he knew.

Chris just grinned his usual, cynical grin, and pulled his megaphone out of nowhere. "Okay, campers! Time for part two of your challenge!"

Owen of course cut in and said, "I thought eating was the second part."

The result was causing several campers to look at him as if he wad retarded or something. ''What more do you want with us?'' Gwen asked with tired distress.

''Weird Goth girl is right,'' Heather agreed, while of course insulting said girl. ''Haven't we been through enough.

''Uugh, no! It's time for today's challenge..."THE AWAKE-A-THON!"

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked.

''It's simple. The team with the last member awake wins invincibility for their team.''

Gwen walks up "So, let me get this straight. Twenty Km run, and the turkey-eating frenzy were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

''That's right.''

"Man's he's good.'' Gwen begrudgingly admitted.

''You haven't seen anything yet.'' Naruto added.

The camper's were then led to the campfire pit where they would stay for the duration of the contest. Twelve hours had passed and nearly everyone looked miserable and tired. And it didn't help that Chris was taking it upon themselves to narrate while Kuiinshi was purposely sleeping in a sleeping bag nearby. The Bastard.

As everyone was sitting on the logs, bag under their eyes and hunched over, Owen was shuffling backwards. "Stay awake for twelve hours? I could do that in my sleep. Whoo-hoo!'' Owen cheered. After a momentary paused he fell back into a dead sleep, hitting the ground with a thump.

(CONFESSION CAM)

Naruto cocked his head aside as he merely looked at the camera. ''Well, I...'' he shook his head. ''Might be drugged. Definitely thank so. Damn you K. Played upon playing fair. Where am I?'' he looked around as he continued to yammer utter nonsense.

Gwen, ''This Awake-Thon is definitely the most brutal thing I have ever done in my life.'' Gwen admitted with a yawn.

''Bah, twenty-four hours,'' Courtney said, swaying a bit. ''I...with all the studying I have the done in the past to keep up my 4.0...'' she nodded off for a moment before her eyes popped up. ''I'M AWAKE!''

Gwen yawned. ''This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life."

Trent, sitting beside her reassured her, "It could be way worse."

Gwen then bitterly remarked. ''Oh yeah? And how is that?''

Trent smiled. ''I could be stuck here without you to talk to."  
Gwen blushes and turns away.

Trent looks over and see's some of the guy's from both teams giving him thumbs up.

''Don't they make a cute couple,'' Courtney whispered to Naruto who didn't answer her. ''Hello?'' she waved her hand in front of his face only for him to slowly and eerily turn to her.

''Why yes talking squirrel. I will follow all of your commands.'' he replied as he blunk. ''And since when did you turn into the shape of a pretty girl.''

Courtney didn't know whether to smile at the compliment, or be annoyed that the blond thought she was a squirrel.

Heather of course was working her manipulative magic, scoping out Lindsay and Beth as easy pawns to manipulate and form an alliance with.

Soon,some of the campers had fallen asleep. Naruto, Gwen, Trent, Tyler, Katie, Beth, Geoff, Heather, DJ, Courtney, Duncan, and Eva were still awake. Though one by one they all began to nod off. While Gwen and Trent were busy flirting and Courtney exercising in trying to stay awake, Naruto was wondering if whatever he was on had worn off or there was something wrong with that Justin kids eyes.''I can't be the only one right?'' he asked, as he ushered some of the others over.

''Now that you've mentioned it. He hasn't moved in nearly fifty hours.'' Gwen added. That was when she and Trent began making noises and gestures. ''Amazing, look at the concentration.'' she added.

''No, more like, look at the ink,'' the blond said, coating his thumbs with saliva and smearing one of the fake eyes. ''Crafty bastard.'' the blond had to admit. Of course he was quickly eliminated by Chris as a result of cheating. The next day came around and with morning, most of the campers were about to drop any minute now.

The campers looked over startled and saw Cody and Noah running away from each other. ''Damnit. I knew the weirdness wasn't over.'' Naruto grumbled. So far, only he, Gwen, Trent, Eva, Duncan, and Heather had made it throughout the night.

"What is wrong with you people? C'mon, fall asleep already!" Chris complained, taking a sip from his coffee.  
''There will come a day when I get an access to a bow and arrow. When that day comes, you will get it to the knee.'' Naruto promised.

''Alright you six come with me. The rest of you, hit the showers.'' he ordered before turning to the Camera. "I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, "Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But damn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find." he pulls out a book, "The History of Canada. A pop-up book. Chapter one, the beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat."

Soon enough Duncan, followed by Eva, and Heather had dozed off. As Chris continued on, Trent soon fell pray to the boredom leaving Naruto and Gwen.''We win!'' Naruto cheered, about to fall over.

'Since this wasn't the epic last man standing we were going forward, I'm going to sweeten the deal.'' and with that Chris pulled out a coupon. ''Last person awake gets one free, Jerk-ass reprisal card from K. That's right, a get out of jail free card from a back-lash or any extra challenge related mishap that could occur.'

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned to Gwen. ''Sorry Gwen, but I want that coupon.''

''Dream...'' she yawned. ''...on.'' she remarked as the epic battle for the coupon was about the begin.  
0  
Chapter End  
0  
And with that, another chapter is done.  
00  
This is just a Poll. Haven't decided what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.  
0  
Gwen: Vote 09  
Heather: Vote 03  
Courtney: Vote 07  
Izzy:Vote 04  
Bridgette:Vote 05  
Lindsay:05  
0  
Teams  
0  
Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette Leshawma, Harold, DJ, Duncan, and Eva  
Gophers: Beth, Heather, Justin, Cody, Katie, Lindsay, Noah, Tyler, Owen, and Trent.


	12. Dodge Brawl Blitz

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note-SPOILERS. MAJOR SPOILERS. SKIP DOWN TO STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.  
0  
Damn...everyone likes Bridgette suddenly. But yeah, I'm setting up ship tease moments, but nothing substantial of a Naruto and Gwen relationship wouldn't have happened until Action. The reason is because of the ship tease moments between Naruto and Courtney, Gwen wouldn't make a move on the blond if she thinks he is in a relationship. Which, until the third season's poor riding and bad characterization, is actually going to stick and won't completely rid off any common sense or decent character trait of Gwen's for an annoying love triangle sub plot that causes angst and poorly written drama.

Being one of the more popularly reviewed stories I went straight for another chapter of the story. And by your popular request, Naruto and Bridgette ship tease.

0  
Story Start  
0

Chris burst into the room with a piece of paper. All of the other campers were awake and waiting for the stubborn members of Chaotic Foxes still awake to fall asleep."AND IT'S OVER!" he shouted through his megaphone, jerking everyone out of their sleep. Everyone groggy and grumpily glared at Chris, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"But right after that, one other camper fell asleep! And that camper was…

…  
…GWEN!"

The Screaming Gophers all let out moans and groans. Did they really have to rub it in? They know that the foxes one already."That's right! Naruto has won it for this team!"

Naruto entered the room, looking quite delirious. ''Why are we still heeeeeeere?''

"That means that the Screaming Gophers will be attending the bonfire ceremony later tonight! Pick your favorite loser to send home!"

0  
Confession Cam  
0

Naruto speaks, ''Super Kami Guru demands pie.''

And now we come to Cody. ''I'm voting for Noah…just because I don't trust him sleeping in the same room with me anymore.''

Speaking of which. ''I vote for Cody for reasons I'd rather not bring up.''

The Screaming Gophers were at the bonfire ceremony later that night, each one looking nervous. Kuiinshi was drinking some Hennessy as he watched Chris prepare to hand out the marshmallows to the campers.

"When I call your name, come claim your marshmallow. The camper that does not receive one will walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island…and you can't come back…EVER!" Everyone winced at this word. "Heather! Lindsay! Trent! Nice job today! Come claim your marshmallows!"

All three walked up to Chris and claimed their marshmallows. "Beth! Katie! You're safe!"  
The two girls sigh in relief as they walked up to get their marshmallows.

"Tyler! Justin!" Chris called. Tyler and Justin sighed as they claimed their treats.

Owen, Cody, and Noah began to sweat profusely…Owen more than the others. "There are only two marshmallows left. You three received a few votes," Chris explained as he enjoyed watching the tension rise between the three remaining campers.

"The next marshmallow goes to…

…  
…Owen!"

"WHOO HOO!" the fat kid shouted as he caught his marshmallow.

Cody and Noah became even more nervous as they glared at one another."Cody…Noah…this is the final marshmallow," Chris barely whispered.

The cameraman got a shot of Noah's nervous face…then Cody's squeezed fists in front of his sweating face as he awaited Chris to give his answer. "The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…  
…Cody!"

Cody let out a sigh of relief as he caught his marshmallow.

"Are you kidding me?" Noah demanded as he watched Cody grab his treat.

"Sorry Noah…or should I say, lover boy?" Chris laughed. Immediately, the other campers began to laugh at Noah…except for Cody, who looked embarrassed.

"Sorry dude," Trent taunted. "But I don't plan on being your next one night stand!"

"Whatever I'm out of here," Noah scoffed as he headed for the dock of shame. He heard a military marching theme play in the background as he walked towards the boat of losers. When he entered the boat he was scared shitless to come face to face with Kuiinshi.

''Why hey there smart boy.''

''But, you were...'' the Indian-Canadian trailed back off to the dock.

''Never mind that logic,'' the dark-skinned man replied dismissively. ''How would you like some payback on your team mates?'' he asked as a smirk formed on Noah's face and he began rubbing his hands in a Saturday morning villain matter.

''Oh I would like that very much.''

It was the next day and the campers were herding into the arena.

Chef was wearing a referee uniform. I could already tell that this wasn't going to be an Academic Bowl.  
Duncan was the last to enter, the sleepless nights obviously taking its toll on him. "Wake me up," he threatened, "and it'll be the last thing you do."

Chef blew his whistle, catching their attention.

Chris began. "Today's challenge is the classic game of Dodgeball. The first rule of Dodgeball is...'' and Chris yammered on about the history and rules, most likely to hear his own voice.

After he finished explaining the game, Lindsay spoke up. "So, what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" At this time, Geoff threw the ball Chris instructed him to throw, and Chris deflected it back at Lindsay, who got knocked down.

"You're supposed to dodge!"

Lindsay slowly got to her feet, a noticeable bruise on her otherwise flawless face.

Chris then informed the Chaotic foxes that they needed to have at least one person sit out every game, due to the fact that we they outnumbered the Gophers. And since Kuiinshi was a douche-bag he used a rigged game of picking a name out of the hat for Naruto to be chosen out for all five games. Every member of each team would be allowed at least two substitutions for a game and one person from each team would be required to play each game.

The two teams were then allowed to come up with a strategy before the game began. ''Okay, we can't get Lazy. The chaotic Foxes have an all around more athletic team. With their team leader excluded, that leaves Eva as the biggest threat, so take her down.'' Heather ordered.

The first round was about to start. Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Owen, and Cody took the floor first.

"Bring it on, Furries!" Heather taunted the other team. "You have a stroke a luck the last two games, but its time for you to be back on bottom where you belong.''

On the other side was Harold, DJ, Eva, Tyler, and Harold. ''What was that you skinny little...'' what followed Eva's mouth was bleeped out.

"Both teams ready?" Chris asked, but before they could reply, he continued. "Best of five games wins. Now, let's dodge some ball!"

Owen charged and took out DJ, earning cheers from the Gophers Owen and Cody high-five only for the large boy to be promptly taken out by the muscular girl. ''Never let your guard down fat stuff!''

Harold walked up to the middle line, standing face to face with Heather. "Time to unleash my wicked skills."

"Yeah?" Heather challenged. "Let's see you try it nerd.''

Harold did some poses, which were supposed to be intimidating apparently, and slammed the ball at the floor. It bounced a few times and rolled slowly toward Heather, who picked it up.

Harold started running, squealing in a rather high-pitched voice, in the opposite direction, before getting knocked down by a hard throw by Heather. He landed on the ground face first with an audible thump.

The Gophers team cheered once again. The celebration was short-lived, however, as Lindsay got hit in the face, again, by a dodge ball and by none other than Eva.''Did you idiots forget what I said already!" Heather berated them, whose penchant for insults had become second nature to her.

The round was nearly over. All Heather and Cody had to do was take out DJ and Eva. Though between the two dodge balls thrown, the former deflected the first one without thinking and leaving the second one to hit her in the gut.

''Well this shouldn't take long.'' Naruto replied as he yawned and stretched out his hands. ''Hopefully those surfing skills of yours translate into agility and flexibility, Bridgette was it?'' he asked, striking a conversation with his beautiful fellow blonde.

''Yeah,'' she replied with a friendly smile. ''I've never played Dodgeball so I wouldn't know.'' she admitted. ''You and your brother don't get along well, do you?'' she asked as he chuckled.

''It depends on your definition.'' he began. ''Though its not like we hate each other. How about you?''

''I'm an only child. I always wanted a younger sibling, but everyone always told me 'no you don't.'' she explained as Naruto began chuckling.

''Well from what I'm seeing so far you seem like you would be a cool big sis.'' he replied with grin. Cody was straight out slaughtered by Eva finishing the first round.

''Well, looks like its my turn to step in.'' Bridgette said, getting up.

''Hey! Earn us a win.'' Naruto cheered her on.

"GREAT GASBY, THAT IS IT!" Owen suddenly shouted from the court. Owen basically went psycho and grabbed every ball he could get his hands on, and took out the Bass team.

First was Geoff, taking a ball to his head which resulted in Chris doing a replay. Several times in very specific frames of Geoff being pelted in the face.

Followed by a two hit combo hit between Courtney and Gwen followed shortly by Bridgette being nailed in the eye. And by some freak miracle even Eva was nailed when the ball bounced off the arena and nailed her in the back of the head.

''You alright?'' Naruto asked,helping Bridgette up and wincing upon seeing the nasty bruise on her head.

''Now I know why I never played this game.'' she groaned, clutching the back of her head.

''Wait right here,'' Naruto said before quickly speeding off. A few minutes later Naruto returned with an ice pack.

''Where'd you get that from?'' she asked as Naruto knowingly smiled and answered, 'I have my ways.'

Elsewhere back at Kuiinshi's trailer where a shit load of smoke was coming from. ''I was going to go court before I got. Oooh whoo oh. I was going to pay my child support but then I got high. They took my whole paycheck and I know why. La da da. Because I got high! Because I got high! Because I got high!''

Back with the arena, the Gophers cheered on the big guy, who chuckled modestly. "I don't know what got into me."

''I think the swelling is going to go down in a day or so.'' he said before taking out a towel and wrapping up the ice pack. ''K is lazy and puts off buying none food items and something tells me this thing might leak. So it doesn't ruin your hair.'' he said, giving it to Bridgette who placed it on  
her eye.

''Thanks,'' she smiled at him. ''You really are a thoughtful guy.''

Upon seeing the scene Courtney let loose a fierce growl and hurled the Dodge ball so far she simultaneously three shot three members of the Gophers with a single dodge ball.

''Come on folks! Two to one! It's still anyone game. Whoever knocks out the most people gets a steak din-ner!'' Chris called out. Owen's nose flared and his eyes lit ablaze.

''I want that DIN-NAR!'' Owen roared. And that's when things heated up. The score soon became four in the Gopher's favor with the foxes going on three. Mainly the result of a rather brutal throw from Owen incapacitated Eva, taking away the majority of the team's power.

Courtney began giving the team a pep talk. ''This is hopeless,'' she brought her hand to her cheek. ''Okay this is really bad. One more game and we lose the challenge. And quite frankly I don't want to renew a losing streak. We can't let that happen people.''

''Substitution.'' Naruto's voice soon echoed from the court. He moved away from one of the camera techs who was playing back today's footage. ''Now I went over the contract and one of the things that is legally binding is K enforcing the rule of exact words on his part. Now he was going to use this irony to screw over the contestants, but in fact its a two-edged swords. I was supposed to sit out for all five games. And with the two of you having your creative differences and the fact that you're counting each match as its own game, I am technically allowed to enter the following games as the further rules you enforced Chris means I have to play all the remaining games until either team wins.''

''Very conniving and thought out. Either way one team will suffer and I do enjoy suffering,'' Chris ponder on it for a moment. ''I'll allow, you're in fox guy.'' The Foxes promptly cheered and the Gophers groaned.

'Good thing I took K's classes of word play,techno-babble and general bullshit,' Naruto thought as he called a time out and called his team over. That included kicking Duncan off the bench he was sleeping.

''Hey you shit. You must be cruis..'' the delinquent was cut off as Naruto sweep kicked him.

''Shut up and listen. We're down from a win by two points and the other team is a point away from victory. Also I did the numbers and you score at least eight out of ten on the other team in the next two games and you'll get a steak dinner.''

''Better be a damn good steak.'' Duncan grumbled. ''But we'll use my strategies.''

Naruto rolled his eyes. ''Alright then mohawk. What do you have in mind?''

''Its called, rush the new guy.''

Naruto, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna and DJ took the field.

Opposite was Owen, Justin, Codie, Beth, Heather.

''Follow my movements and echo,'' Naruto remarked as the Gophers confidently tossed the balls. ''Like the river,'' he said as they mimicked his sway to the side. The balls bounced off the box arming his team. As a unified force the balls wailed on Owen, rendering him knocked the fuck out.

The Gophers did their best to be quick, passing the ball between their members before handing off to Heather and letting it fly. Harold hopped over the ball, which rolled to Courtney who scooped it up and let it flew and tagged out Cody.

Two balls flew over Naruto's head who simply ducked. Scooping it up he let it flew as it skimmed over Heather's head. 'Damn suppression seal.' though he knew it was the only way he could play fair.

Courtney was nailed by Beth leaving herself wide open to Naruto's retribution. The other team though began focusing their efforts and decide to go for the bigger threats. They didn't hesitate to tag out Duncan who wasn't able to dodge all three of the balls. Though the Gophers were only able to last for so long before they were overpowered.

Soon the final round came around. With most of his team already exhausted from so many rounds, Courtney and DJ were substituted for Gwen and Harold.

The Foxes were once more put on the defensive. The Gophers were playing a little smarter, using the majority of their team to play defense and go for catching the balls instead of trying to strike out the foxes meaning relying on the Gophers, who had more substitutions than the foxes and as a result slightly fresher players was no longer something they could rely on.

Own let the ball fly, for a moment everyone thought he overdid it, only for it to bank shot off the roof and nail Bridgette in the back. All and all by unbelievable luck, and Naruto was sure it was luck as the boy was just as surprised the game was becoming even closer. And with a combination of this new tactic and the others being straight forward they once again focused on Duncan who was surprisingly slippery.

That was until trying to defy the law of psychics nonsense of one of the Gophers throwing a ball and attempted to shoot it forward with another ball distracted him long enough to be hit.

Naruto decided to pull some Sheningans of his own, throwing the balls in the direction of the Gopher's team, causing them to scream and duck as it flew over their heads and bounced off the walls and heading towards Beth and Katie. Out of nowhere Cody dove in front of Katie to protect her from being hit. And got hit in the crotch.

"AGH!" he yelped as he went down, holding he crotch in pain, somehow still aware of the fact that he will probably never, ever be able to father children. He whimpered in pain and rolled on the floor for a few seconds before finally quieting down. He still could barely move at the moment, so Chris had to pull me off the court.

''My bad little guy!'' Naruto shouted from the other side of the court. He then turned to Gwen who looked like she was about to doze off. That of course left her as a target for Heather. ''Gwen! Look out!'' he shouted, causing for her to jolt up and throw up her hands, inadvertently catching the dodge ball before being sent to the ground.

''What...that is such...'' Heather raged.

''Huh?'' Gwen replied, a bit dazed.

''FOR THE STEAK!" Owen declared as he started letting the balls fly again. Gwen was quickly knocked leaving and Harold versus Owen. Suffice to say Naruto realized why the shinobi of his world never used suppression seals. Because when they suppressed your power they really freaking suppressed.

A quick time out was called as Naruto called Harold over to discuss something that couldn't be heard. When the game was back on the latter began calling out to Owen.

''Come on...I bet you can't hit me!'' he taunted, being ignored by Owen as the glasses wearing boy's dodge ball's skills were rather abysmal.

''Sorry dude... but you have to go down.'' the blond remarked holding up four balls in his beefy hands. He let them fly towards the blond who was moving behind Harold. With impressive inhuman dodging Harold wasn't nailed by a single ball which pass by him. One, two, three the balls fell towards the ground and bounce. ''It's over!'' Naruto shouted as he scooped up one of the balls and launched it at Owen who caught it. The Gophers exploded in cheer, assuming they had already won with only Harold left only for the ball be knocked out of Owen's hand.

''Whoa! And with a stunning upset! The Chaotic Foxes have won!'' Chris announced.

''WHAT!" Heather angrily exclaimed. ''That's bull Chris. Owen wasn't hit nor was his ball was caught. How can he be out.''

And with that grin of his Chris began explaining. ''According to the Intramural rules of Dodge ball, causing an opponent to drop a live ball as a result of contact by another thrown live ball counts as an out. And since Owen caught Naruto's thrown ball before it contacted the ground, another player or ball. I'm pretty that's how it goes. If not, then big whoop. You have plenty of chances to win later.'' he said as the Foxes began to cheer.

''That losing streak doesn't look all that flattering on you.'' Courtney taunted Heather who was repressing murderous urges.

0  
CONFESSION CAM  
0

''Sleeeep.'' Gwen groaned before she conked out.

Eva, with the top part of her head bandaged began to speak. ''Tubby better watch it. If I catch him alone...'' she let out a growl and punched her hand into her first.

Harold, grinning proudly began to talk. ''Told you all I had the mad skills. Go team fox! Go team fox!''

0  
CONFESSION CAM ENDED  
0

The Gophers found themselves at the dock of shame. Only Tyler and Lindsay, the two worst contestants of today's events were on the chopping block.

Chris turned to the final two contestants. "The final marshmallow goes to…" he paused for an overly long dramatic effect for Heather lashed out at him to get it on already.

"…Lindsay."

It was obvious by Tyler's face that he did not see that coming. ''Oh man? You're kidding?'' he groaned. ''Well guys, kick some fox butt for me.'' he added before he was led down the dock.

Down at the dock Tyler was lugging his luggage on to the boat. ''Tis a shame you didn't get to show off your talents.'' a voice from the shadows startled him.

''W-Who's there?'' he asked as Kuiinshi stepped out from the shadows.

''Would you, like a chance to prove yourself?'' he asked as Tyler blinked and hesitated for a moment. ''You mean, staying in the game?'' he asked as Kuiinshi nodded and smiled.

''You'll need a bit of training. Let's say about five more cast members elimination worth.'' he cryptically answered.

Tyler didn't need all that long to ponder. ''Okay,'' he shrugged. ''I'm in.''

It was the next morning and the campers were finally getting to their day of rest. Naruto decided to take the moment to cultivate his vegetable garden. ''Well this is interesting.'' he looked up to see it was Bridgette. ''Is that a vegetable garden?'' she asked as Naruto nodded.

''Yeah, one of the things in the contract was that we were allowed to bring any useful items or goods as long as twenty percent of what it was is donated to the show. And if that means some fresh vegetables for our food then why not?'' he said as Bridgette crouched down and looked at it. ''So what are you growing?''

''Corn, Potatoes, Yams...'' he listed off. ''You seem really interested.''

''I'm a vegetarian.'' she said as she watched him remove unhealthy leaves. ''Kind of funny, you think I would know how to grow and maintain plants.''

''I can show you, if you want?'' he suggested as Bridgette smiled.

''I'd like that.'' she said as he began explaining to her the basics of maintaining one own's vegetable garden.  
0  
Chapter End  
0

Let me make it clear again people. DO NOT JUST SUGGEST A NAME. GIVE AN ACTUAL REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T I WILL START COMPLETELY IGNORING YOU AS BY THIS POINT IF YOU'RE ONLY PUTTING A NAME FOR THE POLL I TAKE THIS AS YOU TRYING TO INTENTIONALLY PISS ME OFF AND WILL NO LONGER CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE INTERESTED IN. By this point there is no excuse.

00  
This is just a Poll. Haven't decided what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.  
0  
Gwen: Vote 09  
Heather: Vote 03  
Courtney: Vote 07  
Izzy:Vote 04  
Bridgette:Vote 013  
Lindsay:05

0  
Teams  
0

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawma, Harold, DJ, Duncan, and Eva  
Gophers: Beth, Heather, Justin, Cody, Katie, Lindsay, Owen, and Trent.


	13. 3 day Oscursion in the Woods pt 1

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Any and all dreams is for you gracious lemon lovers of course. That and the humor value. Do not take them as anything other than wank material and me being a crazy bastard. So Enjoy.  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto was in the bathroom, washing his hands as he ready himself to stretch his legs for yet another day of the insanity of torture of Total Drama Island. 'Should have never signed up for this damn thing.' Naruto mentally grumbled. Suddenly the sound of something caught his ears.

"Hello, Naruto..." a female voice sad seductively.

''Why hello Courtney,'' he casually greeted, as he turned around to face the C.I.T. to which she pouted.

''How did you know it was me?'' she asked as he merely chuckled.

''Ninja training, oh and that nice perfume of yours.'' he answered her.

''Hhm, you're a man of many talents aren't you?'' Courtney smoothly asked, slowly approaching him with a strut that can stop any guy's heart. She then put her finger on his muscular chest as he felt a shudder.

''Depends on what talents...'' Naruto began, as he was cut off by a kiss from Courtney. Her tongue darted about his mouth, swirling and wild like a striking cobra. In response Naruto moved his hands around her, rubbing her back passionately. The pressure felt something inside his pants grow.

As they broke out of that searing kiss, Courtney moaned and slowly went down on him, unbuckling him and zipping him down. Courtney couldn't believe his unbelievable size of him.

"Oh my god...you So are big..." she said, stroking his ego. Courtney took Naruto's harden manhood into her hand and began pumping it as he moaned. After a few spurts of pre-cum she placed it in her mouth. Back and forth, her head moved up and down, forcing Naruto to reach back and clutch the sink at her skilled movements.

Courtney loved the satisfying taste of traveling Asian-something or another man-meat. Both of them were unaware that someone was approaching them. It was none other than Bridgette, returning the gardening book Naruto loaned her.

She heard some strange noises coming from the bathroom. Slowly, she made way until she caught a shocking sight. Courtney was riding Naruto like a lewd cowgirl.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, so goooood...fuck me harder...! NARRUTO!'' Courtney moaned as Naruto pumped upwards into her.

''Well isn't this an interesting sight?'' Bridgette asked for a chuckle. ''Room for one more?'' she asked as she began taking off her shirt. She moved to front of Naruto and began upside down kissing him. Her tongue swirling along against it. The blond groaned into her mouth as he continued to pound into the Hispanic girl on top of him. Removing one of his hands from Courtney's hips he reached out and began to fondle the breast of Bridgette's now topless chest. Right when she was about to unzip her jeans and reveal her treasure the blaring sound of an alarm woke Naruto out of his blissful dream. 'Damn annoying alarm.' Naruto grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom to wash up. He entered the cafeteria where several other campers were. Something was telling him shit was about to get real. He didn't know why, but dread filled his stomach. Speaking of stomach it was growling quite nosily. ''Yo dude, over here,'' Bridgette waved him over.

Naruto smiled as he went over and joined Bridgette. Both blonds unaware of two certain someone's sending the other jealous glances. ''Sleep well?''

Upon hearing the question, Naruto turned away and flushed slightly. ''Yeah,til that damn alarm woke me up. I don't know about you, but something tells me that this next event is going to be our wake-up call.''

''At this point I believe you.'' she replied. She looked down and picked at the slob in the bowl. She sighed, only for a candy bar to pop up in her sight. ''I...I can't take this.'' she kindly refused.

''Nonsense Veggie girl, you haven't been eating much and you're going to need your strength. And Chef's slop can only kill an appetite for so long.'' he said as he pulled out a few candy bars.  
_  
'CAMPERS! MEET OUT US OUT FRONT OF THE MEDICAL OFFICE!' _Chris's voice blared over the PA system.

The campers stood and impatiently waited for their esteemed host to arrive. ''Okay," Chris began. "So if you'll all think back to your invites to our charming little item you were asked to bring your most treasured possessions with you."

"Speaking of which," Eva cut in, "Where is MP3 player?" she added as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I was just getting to that, Eva," Chris said. "Anyway, you all brought them, but did any of you bother to think just _why_ you were asked to?"

''Because how else would you have us search for our items as you drink in our agony and panicked cries.'' Naruto snarkily remarked.

Chris scowled. "Well spoil my fun why don't you?''

The Campers looked at Chris wide-eyed. The implications finally sinking in.

"You see," Chris said started again. "While you guys were in here, the Counselors and I snuck into your cabins and took your prized possessions.''

"You did _what_!" Eva shouted.

''My mirror!''

''My Cellphone!"

''My Po...er magazine with the articles.''

"Yes and yes," Chris said. "We took them and have concealed them in various places within a thirty mile radius of this site.''

''And let me guess, that's just the first part of your plan?'' Heather snidely asked.

"Oh ho ho...like you wouldn't believe. You see, you're not looking for your prized possessions but someone else's and here's the kicker. You draw the names of whose possession you have to retrieve from a hat. As such I hope you all get to know each other the past few days or this challenge is going to be impossible. Then there's also the fact if you grab the wrong item you can screw over another contestant as well. Don't worry; you'll get a clue that points you in the general direction of where you need to go.''

"How _dare_ you touch my MP3 player!" Eva attempted to lunge out at Chris, only to be stopped by Naruto and Duncan. "Let me at him! I'll kill him!"

Chris just laughed at the raging girl before him.

"I really don't think that I could have asked for a better job than this. By the way we're playing up to the first thirteen treasures found. That means the five people whose possessions aren't found will suffer an interesting fate. Some of the treasures will only be found during certain times of the day meaning you all are going to have to spend a night in the woods. ''

Chris picked up a backpack and took out some compasses and maps "Since we can't afford to waste time looking for any of you that get lost you will be supplied with maps and compasses. Any questions?"

Lindsay raised her hand.

Chris muttered to himself."I'm gonna regret asking this." He turned to Lindsay "Yes?"

"Kyle, are there any bears in the woods?"

Some of the campers blinked, surprised at the actually intelligent question.

Chris blinked and frowned, "First it's Chrrrrrrisssssss and second, the bear has been captured and brought to a secure location for this challenge."

The campers shared a look of confusion as Naruto chuckled. They had as of yet met 'Bear', the poor bastards.

''Wait, how are you sure there aren't more?'' Katie fearfully asked.

"No need to worry, we checked the island and the bear we caught was the only one on the island." Chris clarified. ''Now I want you to come up here when I call your name. You will draw the name of the person who's item you have to find and an envelope containing your clue. First up, the fun killer.''

Naruto rolled his eyes as he got went over and drew a name out of the hat and took his envelope. '_Gwen.' _he rose an eye in curiosity and looked at the goth and the guitar guy who seemed to be getting pretty friendly. _'Looks like love is blooming in unexpected places.' _he thought bemused.

''Alright foxy! Wherever you're keeping your secret it won't stay hidden for long!''

Naruto groaned, the crazy girl would be the one to draw his name. One by one they were listed off until everyone drew a name.

''Now remember, you can't reveal the name of your possession to anyone or you will be disqualified. What will you be disqualified from? While invincibility from elimination of course. The first person from a team who finds the right item and returns with it earns invincibility from elimination. You have three days to find the suggestions so I suggest you go back to your cabins and pick up the camping gear left. Which is he bear essentials and if you want to buy better equipment and food I suggest you head over to The Shop.'' at the end of Chris sentence Kuiinshi drove up in a large Liaoning Boda Automobile that opened up on the sides to reveal a vast amount of camping supplies from packed tents to lamps and such.

''In case you're wondering, yes I do have a means of contacting the outside world. If you wish to have people transfer you money please have your ID, bank statement, and other such things ready.''

Chris began speaking again. ''Also, whatever items aren't found, won't be returned until you're eliminated so I suggest you don't waste your time.''

The campers hastily opened their envelops and began reading the clues.''Hey, I think we should put our heads together.'' Courtney asked, popping up next to Naruto's side.

''What?'' he didn't quite hear her, trying to decipher the clue.

''Well nothing says we can't team up, just that we can't reveal what our precious item is and I figure we can cover more ground with two people looking. Also whose to say we can't reveal the name of someone else's item to other people? We could barter with the others and quickly find our items or at least make sure our prized possessions are found if we run out of time.'' she pointed out. She was sure she wouldn't have time figuring out the clue and getting back her Violin. She watched as a thoughtful expression formed on Naruto's face until a grin broke out.

''Great idea Courtney. And even if we don't win immunity, we can at least make sure we aren't one of the five to flunk.''

''Well of course, I wasn't my school's valedictorian for nothing,'' she proudly boasted. After all why else wouldn't he be impressed with her accomplishments. This was also the perfect chance to...

''Hey Bridgette over here,'' he called over to the blond surfer girl who was a little irked. ''Surf board?''

''Surfboard,'' she answered with a nod. ''What's up?'' she asked as Naruto quickly explained to her what Courtney brought up, much to the C.I.T.'s ire. ''You know, why don't we go get all the others?'' she suggested. ''No reason why we can't all camp together.''

''The last thing we need is more people slowing us down.'' Courtney began arguing, she was hoping that she and Naruto could get the challenge done so they could be alone. No, she meant she was using him for her needs. Not her needs, because with him she could get on top. _'Gah. What's wrong with me? He's cute, yeah, but I shouldn't be acting all...all...flustered.' _

''Well it makes sense, more eyes and more hands.'' Naruto remarked.

''Well fine,'' she snapped. Storming off before anything else could be said.

''Oh man this reminds me of this time I saw a bear going through my neighbor's garbage...'' Izzy began, going on in rather graphic and disturbing detail of the encounter. Suffice to say most of them wouldn't be eating Pasta for a while.

Elsewhere in Chris's private trailer where Lobster and Steak were served with Chris getting a pedicure and with Kuiinshi and Chef playing Chess in beanbag chairs while drinking bubbly. ''This is some good shit.'' K stated as he drunk half his glass in one go. Just them a large intern with a light blue shirt and green shorts burst in. He was a burly type with curly blonde hair and spray on tan.

''Its horrible. Bear,'' the intern wheezed out. ''...has escaped.''

''No...'' Chris began.

''This is terrible...'' Kuiinshi added.

''...we have to warn the campers.'' Chef finished before they all shared a look and burst out laughing. After a few moments they calmed down.

''Nah they'll be fine.'' Kuiinshi said dismissively. ''Now I believe that's a checkmate.''

The Gophers had managed to reach the campsite with the Gopher flag tied around a pole in the middle of a large clearing. They were exhausted and hungry, do to the fact that skipping out on chef's food and living off candy bars was not the smart thing to do. ''So hungry...'' Heather moaned.

Izzy groaned, holding her stomach. ''I think my stomach ate my stomach.''

''Yo!'' a voice called out to them. It was someone in their twenties wearing a beanie, white plaid shirt and jeans. ''Who ordered the pepperoni with extra cheese.''

The campers looked up expectantly, hungrily.

''Hey! It's for the camera crew.'' one of the unseen camera men spoke up.

Before anything further could be added Owen burst through some bushes, with recently caught fish. ''You must be kidding...'' Heather growled.

''Way to go big guy.'' Trent said as he and the others got up to crowd around the teen.

''I love fish!'' Izzy squealed before biting into it and realizing how much of a bad idea that was. She giggled, embarrassed. ''I suppose we should cook it first.''

''How did you know how to fish?'' Heather demanded, unable to hold her tongue.

''My grandpa taught me,'' Owen stated proudly. ''I caught a shark once, it bit me in the butt. Check it out.'' he immediately mooned his team mates who reacted with various groans of disgust.

''My eyes!''

''I think I'm going to be sick!''

''This is the most horrible thing I've ever seen. ''

It turns out Bridgette's suggestion was a good idea as nearly every map, but one turned out to be fake. The Chaotic foxes had found their campsite as well. Naruto had volunteered to scout around the area to make notes and any distinguishing land marks. As such that left the other campers to set up the camp site. In particular Geoff and Bridgette were setting up one of the tents when the former began striking up a conversation with the latter. ''Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy.'' he rather awkwardly remarked.

''Excuse me?'' Bridgette responded, taken back by the comment.

00

ConFesIon CAm

00

Geoff Face palmed, he was using one of the bathroom confessionals which had a few flies in it. ''You pitch a tent like a guy?'' even he couldn't believe it.

0  
CF CAM END  
0

''I mean, you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff.'' he hastily corrected.

''Gee...thanks,'' Bridgette dead panned.

Duncan, after gathering firewood and using his lighter to start a fire, walked up and asked Courtney who was adjusting the pole for the tent,''What's for dinner woman? I'm starving."

A nasty looked formed on Courtney's face. ''I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response.''

''Come on miss C.I.T., I thought this was your sort of thing.''

Courtney was about to get Duncan a hell of a tongue lashing when DJ entered the camp. ''Hey guys, look what I found.'' he stated as he walked up holding a rabbit.

''I'd never had rabbit stew, but what the hell.'' Duncan threw in his two cents.

''No way,'' DJ held away the rabbit protectively. ''This is my new pet. I'm calling him Bunny.''

''You couldn't find any food?'' Courtney asked, bringing the focus back to their situation. When she didn't receive an answered she sighed. ''Looks like we're heading grubs and berries for dinner.

Back at the Gophers camp Owen was telling an obviously embellished tail of when he and his grandfather encountered a ten foot bear when it was Heather of all people who noticed one of their missing numbers.

"Where's Tweeledee at it?''

Lindsay spoke up, "I think she had to pee."

Trent stood up, looking concerned, "But that was over an hour ago." He called out "KATIE! KATIE!''

Beth called out "KATIE WHERE ARE YOU?"

A bush began to rustle and Owen breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh good, I thought we had...HOLY (BLEEP)''

And at that moment that was when Bear came out from the bushes with a ravenous roar. ''Aaah we're going to be eaten alive! Eaten by the bear! Aah the horror!'' Owen panicked as he ran circles around his team mates, instead of doing the smart thing and running the complete opposite direction of said bear. ''Somebody help us! I want my mommy!'' he would have went on if not for Heather tripping him.

''The trees!" she cried out. ''Climb into the trees.''

With the Chaotic Foxes they were gathered around the campfire. Keeping close for warmth as they tried to ignore the hunger. With such an atmosphere Duncan decided it was time for a scare. ''You know, being here reminds me reminds me of this really scary story I heard once."

Next to him, Geoff chuckled "Awesome! Tell it, man!"

Duncan turned to him and said calmly "Are you sure? Because the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore."

Courtney rolled her eyes and sarcastically remarked. ''Ooh, we're so scared."

Duncan smirked, ''Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." Then he grinned maliciously, and began, "One night, a lot like this one..." they campers got engrossed in the story. ''...so suddenly, they heard this 'tap-tap-tapping' on the side of the car. The girl started to freak out, and by this time, even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on, and he stepped on it!" He stopped to lower his voice, "When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed, because there, hanging from the door handle, was the bloody hook!" He soon started whispering "...they say he walks these very woods, looking for his hooked hand, why he could be just about anywhere. Maybe even right...HERE!" He took out a large hook out of his pocket and grinned psychotically at the others.

The campers screamed and jumped away while Duncan laughed hysterically.

Courtney growled, causing Duncan to take a step back, and said firmly "Duncan, that. Was. NOT. Funny!"

Duncan grinned, "Oh yes it was! I just wish it was all on camera!" He pointed to the campers, who were grinning and giving him a thumbs up "Oh wait, it is!"

Suddenly some rustling from above could be heard and a the top half of a figure with a hook in hand covered in liquid substance popped out from a bush and went, ''Hey guys!'' at that everyone, even Duncan let out a high pitched scream.

The figure cried out and dropped to the ground clutching its ears in pain. ''What the hell! STOP WITH THE BLOODY SCREAMING!" Naruto's shout pierced over the screams.

''N-Naruto!'' Courtney cried out, visibly relaxing.

''What the hell man. Nearly scared the dickens out of u...'' Geoff cleared his throat, deepening it. ''...the ladies.'' he tried to play it off.

''If by ladies you mean everyone here, then yes,'' the blond replied with an amused smirk. ''And it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.''

''What da the hell was you doing skulking in the trees boy? And what is up with that hook?'' Leshawna demanded.

''Scouting, and I nabbed it from K's camper.'' he answered as he kicked the tree and a bag with food spilling out materialized. ''Dinner is served.'' everyone rushed over to the bag and happily scooped up the packaged food and canned goods.

''And I can't believe you of all people would do something...so...so...Duncan.'' she finally decided on, unable to come up with a word.

''Hey, I take that as a compliment.'' the delinquent cackled.

Suddenly a wolf's howl pierced the sky frightening the Hispanic Canadian and causing her to run into the blond's arms. If there ever was an animal that Courtney found herself at odds with it was wolves.''Okay, enough with the freak outs. Let's everyone get back to the fire and start cooking up some food,'' the blond added, pulling out a pot from his bag. Even Duncan had to agree that sounded like a good idea.

Everyone gathered around the fire once more, looking expectantly at the cooking beans. A owl's hoot causing Bridgette to gasp and reach out and clutch Naruto's arm. ''Hey, there's nothing to be worried about.'' he assured her.

''Sorry...I, I just not a big fan of the forest. They really freak me out.'' she admitted, shame reflecting in her eyes.

''It can be dangerous. You can never know what to expect,'' Courtney added, feeling somewhat sympathetic to the surfer girl. It was Courtney's own bad experience as a child during a camping trip that played a part in her becoming a C.I.T.

The Gopher's were all in one of the larger trees in the clearing and the bear was growling up at them. They had been there for going on two hours and Bear was not leaving anytime soon.

Trent, getting nervous, turned to Heather and asked, ''So what do we do now?"

Heather looked surprised and shook her head, ''Don't look at _me._"

Gwen frowned and added, ''It was _your_ idea to go into the trees."

''Well why don't you ask the bear hunting expert.'' Heather replied, looking up at the porky teen. ''Hey Owen, what now?''

''How should I know?'' he asked, panic still in his voice.

''B-But you said you killed a bear and everything.'' Cody interjected.

''I was being theatrical.'' he tried to justified.

''This is all your fault,'' Heather began rounding on him. ''If you hadn't been roaring like that he would have never been attracted to the site.''

''Well excuse me for living.'' he replied before he started bawling his eyes out and smashing his forehead into the trunk.

''Come on, ease up on the guy.'' Trent told Heather, trying to diffuse the situation. Fighting among their selves was not going to help the situation. ''He did bring us all that fish.''

Speaking of fish Bear was sniffing it, his mouth heavy with saliva.

''HEY! LAY OFF OUR FISH!" Heather hollered at the Bear.

"It's probably already eaten Katie!'' one of the campers shouted.

"Then it shouldn't be hungry anymore." Heather stated as the others looked at her with wide eyes. "What? This is survival of the fittest," she said, "justifying" her statement. "She should've just peed in her pants like Cody."

At being mentioned said boy hung his head in shame. The campers watched helplessly as the Bear devoured their fish. Still hungry it turned its attention towards them and began pushing his weight against the tree. The tree which the campers had chosen was particularly old and as a result the pressure Bear was exerting on it was enough for it to start prying it from the ground. As a result the Gophers screamed renewed, hoping and praying the camera people had gone for help, but unaware that a camera system was set up and the camera crew had retired for the night.

The foxes were finally getting down to reading their riddles. ''You use it between your head and your toes, the more it works the thinner it grows. What the heck is that suppose to mean?'' Duncan asked.

''What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a head but never weeps?'' Geoff scratched the back of his head. ''I see whatcha mean.''

Suddenly screams pierced the night air and everyone was alerted. ''Shit, trouble.'' Naruto said as he hopped up to his feet.

''Wait...you can't be thinking of...'' Courtney trailed off as Naruto nodded.

''The rest of you stay here if you want. I won't force you to come alone, but if the lives of the others are on the line I can't stand by and do nothing.'' he said as Bridgette hopped to her feet and joined his side.

''He's right.'' she said before turning to him. ''I'll come too.''

''Alright,'' he nodded as they shot off in the direction of where the Screaming Gophers were.

Not wanting to be outdone by Bridgette, Courtney shortly followed afterwords. One by one the rest of the Foxes decided to join as well.

00  
Chapter end  
00  
Blending later episode with interesting and original plot thing. Teams unbalanced? They won't be after this challenge.

00

This is just a Poll. Haven't decided what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.

00

Gwen: Vote 11

Heather: Vote 04

Courtney: Vote 10

Izzy:Vote 06

Bridgette:Vote 14

Lindsay:07


	14. 3 day Oscursion in the Woods pt 2

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Any and all dreams is for you gracious lemon lovers of course. That and the humor value. Do not take them as anything other then wank material and me being a crazy bastard. So Enjoy.  
0  
Story Start  
0

_"Well, at least it can't get any worse,_" Owen said, chuckling lightly.

It started raining.

Irony, no Fate was a cruel mistress. Bear trailed the tree, this hungrily as the fish was a mere appetizer.

Owen was whimpering. "We're gonna die… we're gonna die… we're gonna die…"

"Owen, you're not helping.'' Cody added, before shivering and letting out a sneeze. Suddenly an arrow flew through the bushes, nailing Bear right in the ass. The creature let out a fierce cry as it shambled away from the camp site in pain.

''Whooo! Hoo! Hoo! Champion Jr. Archery champ three years in a row!" Izzy cheered as the Foxes made their way out of the bushes, carrying oversize leaves over their heads to protect them from the rain.

_'I'm not sure if I should be more concerned that crazy girl here is armed with weapons or the fact someone actually let her handle them.'_

''Hey Gophers! How's it hanging!" Duncan shouted out to the hungry and annoyed Gophers.

''Yeah, they looked a little washed up to me.'' Harold joined in on the fun.

''Hahaha!" Heather sarcastically laughed.

''Thanth goodness you all arrived when you did for we would have been bear food.'' Beth was a bit more thankful.

''So what are you lot doing here? Trying to sabotage us?'' Heather began accusing him.

Once again, Trent was playing mediator. ''Calm down, don't you think we should be a bit more thankful. No telling what could have happened if they hadn't shown up.'' he said before glancing in Gwen's direction and smiling. Said girl looked away, brushing a strand of hair from her face. The rest of the Gophers had similar sentiments as they glanced around their wreck of a camp site.

''Well if miss priss is going to be all unthankful then I'm favor of getting back to our campsite. No use letting all that good food going to waste.'' Leshawna suggested, at the mentioned of food several of the Gophers clutched their stomachs.

Suddenly the angry roar of an all too familiar roar jostled them. It was none other than the ever persistent Bear. With its powerful 800 plus pound frame, it swatted aside Eva before she could react and rendered her unconscious when she impacted against a tree. ''Back to the treeeeeeee!'' Owen squealed as the Gophers once more scrambled to safety, this time with all the foxes with the exception of an unconscious Eva and Naruto.

''What are you doing?'' Courtney cried out to him, turning upon realizing that Naruto wasn't running with the rest of them. ''You'll be killed.''

''Go, I'll be fine.'' he told her without looking back. ''This is personal.'' he said as he narrowed his eyes at Bear.

Bear paused narrowing his eyes as well.

Dua dah do dan.

(Air Man ga Taosenai Start at 0:56)

Naruto charged forward, leaping over Bear and throwing four quick jabs into its side. Bear let out a roar and stood up as he attempted to swipe his claws at Naruto who merely bent backwards and dodged under it. Leaping up on a tree he bounced off and spin kicked Bear causing it to stumble back. Naruto attempted to follow-up with another jab only for Bear to grasp him by his arm and spin him around sending him flying into a try. Naruto cried out and clutched his side, rolling out-of-the-way as Bear sunk its claws into the trunk of the tree getting himself.

Letting out a shout Naruto charged once more before he head butted Bear, inadvertently freeing him. Attempting to following up with an uppercut Bear swatted him down to the ground before grabbing Naruto's shirt with his tear and sent him flying through the forest.

(Music Break)

After a long pause without anyone saying anything Duncan finally broke the silence. ''W-What the hell did I just see?'' he asked and blinked.

''What are you waiting for! Go help him!'' Courtney beckoned the delinquent.

''Me?'' Duncan snorted. ''I'm sorry Princess but where on my clothing do you see a tag saying Animal control? Aren't you the camping expert?''

''I never went to the class that covered Bears, okay.'' Courtney admitted before hastily changing the subject.''Don't you have a knife or something?''

''That was confiscated.''

Before they could argue Izzy slipped over side, doing several back flips and landing on all fours like some super powered vigilant. ''Don't worry Fox Leader. Orange Vixen will save you!'' she declared before adjusting the quiver on her back and chasing after the direction of where Naruto and Bear was.

''W-We can't let her go along.'' Bridgette interjected, though still hesitant to volunteered herself. She didn't like the Woods and the fact a rampaging bear was out there didn't help the situation. _ 'But...but that Naruto guys seems pretty strong. He can take care of himself right?'_

**_'It's a bear. He wanted to help the Gophers even though we're suppose to be fighting against each other. H-He's our friend. He'll be killed.''  
_**

Her consciousness won out as she slowly began climbing down the tree. ''Y-You can't be considering going out there?'' Geoff asked.

''We can't leave those two out there alone.'' Bridgette argued, hoping one of the others would join her. She didn't know if she could do it on her own.

''I can't believe you guys are going to leave your leader out there to die.'' the fact that Heather was showing concern at all surprised everyone so much they couldn't help but glance at her direction.''W-What. I'm just saying, t-they might cancel the show and I for one didn't come all the way out here for nothing.'' _  
_

00

Confession Cam

00

'I don't want that idiot to be killed so I can still win that prize money that's all. It's not my fault he tried to fight a freaking bear. Not like I care what happens to him.' Heather remarked.

00  
Confession Cam End  
00

A few more campers volunteered, yet despite their efforts there wasn't any sight of Naruto or Izzy. The Foxes returned to their camp site to wait for their team members. ''How can you be considering sleeping at a time like this?'' Courtney demanded in outrage. In the very least the rain was beginning to light up, it was now nothing more than a light drizzle.

''Hey! Need to get up bright and early for tomorrow's challenge.'' Duncan answered with a yawn. ''We might be forced into one tomorrow morning. Better some of us are well rested.''

''You really don't care about anyone but yourself.'' Courtney added, before Bridgette placed her hands on his shoulder.

''Look, we need to keep calm.'' she urged the Type-A. ''Naruto has a good head on his shoulders. If anyone can make it back its him.''

Duncan snorted,''...you mean the same head that urged him to fight a bear unarmed. Yeah, really smart guy there.''

Courtney was about to say something when rustling from the bushes got everyone's attention. It was none other than Izzy, helping a limping Naruto towards the camp site. Courtney was about to run over before she caught herself. Bridgette though, was less restrained and ran over, grabbing Naruto's other arm and placing it over her shoulders.

''What were you thinking?'' she angrily asked him before her face softened. ''You could have killed. Why would you do that?''

''I've seen some ballsy stuff before, but boy, what you did takes the whole damn cake.'' Leshawna asked.

''Yeah man, you tried to fight a bear.'' Harold stated the obvious. ''A freaking BEAR.''

''I had a score to settle with Bear.'' Naruto responded with a chuckle before groaning. ''Another confrontation solved and Bear won't be bothering us tonight.''

''Wait, hold up,'' Gwen began, ''...you're telling us you took on that Bear...and won?'' she skeptically asked.

Naruto paused and began reflecting on what happened a few minutes ago. He had slipped away as Bear was tracking his scent. He stood up, scratched his head confused when Naruto popped up out of nowhere and spin kicked him in the face. ''SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKER!" he shouted before he swatted to the ground with enough force to be rendered unconscious. Somehow, despite being unconscious he also continued his flashback to where Bear tossed him over the cliff.

''Yes...I indeed won and did not get tossed over a cliff.'' he suspiciously denied.

''Damn, you looked like you were worked over.'' Eva added, having coming too and swore revenge against the Bear next time she saw it for cheap shotting her.

''Yeah,'' Gwen added, looking up and down at Naruto, his clothes were torn in several different places and he had some very noticeable claw marks that were rather deeply ingrained. ''You could have some sort of infection. I heard about a study that only four out of nine people survive the bacterial infections that get from bears.''

''I'm immune, or as close as one can get. Trust me, I wouldn't have fought Bear without knowing the risks.'' Naruto said as Izzy and Bridgette set him down by the fire. Thank god they set up the campground in a way to prevent the rain from easily putting out their fire.

**00**

**CONFESSION CAM**

**00**

A bandaged Naruto begins speaking. ''Bear is my nemesis. An evil and crafty bastard. This is just the beginning...one way or another I will take him down.''

It cuts to Gwen. ''I won't say that Naruto guy is Grade A crazy like that Izzy girl, but most normal people wouldn't attempt to take on a bear. I'm just hoping this was just a one-off thing and we don't have a crazy guy for the leader.

**00**

**CONFESSION CAM END  
**

**00**

With all the foxes reunited everyone decided to turn in after a rather exhausting night. Bridgette began to stir though, needing to relieve her bladder. She went out to take care of nightly business when she was startled by a flock of bats. One of the bats getting in her hair and causing her to panic, resulting in her inadvertently tripping over some of the rocks by the fire, sending one flying and catching one of the tents on fire. The sudden heat and smoke caused the others to panic, and wouldn't you know it, with the rain having stopped fifteen minutes to go the Foxes had to manually with much effort put out the fire.

''Now we have nowhere to sleep!'' With everything that happened and now their shelter being burned down Courtney was on the edge.

''Everyone gather up the supplies. I have an idea.'' Naruto stated. Whatever his idea was it had to be better than flying on the cold, damp, and hard ground.

00

Chapter End

00

1. Bear is a special type of Bear. I haven't decided the mix. One part says go for Grizzly and the other is Black Bear but Bear is not your conventional Bear.

00

This is just a Poll. Haven't decided what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.

0

Gwen: Vote 11

Heather: Vote 04

Courtney: Vote 011

Izzy:Vote 07

Bridgette:Vote 14

Lindsay:08


	15. 3 day Oscursion in the Woods Finale

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0

I have officially decided to separate this story from my Unleashed series and make it its own Universe. Because someone told me not to go with Courtney this chapter is going to be packed with more Naruto x Courtney ship tease. At this time and place Naruto isn't involved with anyone.

0  
Story Start  
0

Gwen sputtered as she surfaced from under the water, soaked and looking much like a drowned rat. "Ugh!" He screamed. "What the hell Cody!"

Cody looked sheepishly at the girl. ''I'm sorry, let me give you a hand.''

Gwen glared at the brown-haired girl before shirking his hand and heading back to the shore. He had startled her, and as a result, she slipped off a hill and landed into a lake.

0

**Confessional Stall or Cam  
**

**0**

Gwen wrung out her shirt, using a towel to cover her person. "Okay, why does Cody insist on socializing with me? Really? Am I not making it clear enough that I am _not _interested in him in that way?"

0

**Confessional Stall or Cam End  
**

**0**

''Look Cody I understand you're a nice guy, I appreciate you trying to help me but enough is enough. I'm going to make it as clear as I can. I do not like you in that way. So please, stop trying to win me over; _I don't like you!_" Gwen yelled, putting an obvious emphasis on the final part. She wasn't trying to be cruel. No far from it; but Gwen wasn't used to dealing with people or being pursued.

A silence draped over the area as some Gophers had stumbled upon the city. Cody's shoulder dropped as he rapidly walked away from the area.

"Dude!" Owen yelled after Cody, and ran after him.

Gwen sat against a tree, trying to wring out the bottom of her shirt. She was jarred out of the action when Lindsay approached her. ''What do you want?'' she asked a bit more venomously then she attended to. The last few days hadn't done well to her psyche.

''Don't you think you were a bit, teensy bit harsh on Jeffrey?'' the blonde, busty camper asked.

Gwen bit her cheek, repressing an urge to make a sarcastic comment or point out that the girl didn't even get Cody's name right. ''Look, he'll get over it. Some guys need to understand that when a girl is not interested in them, that doesn't mean pursue them. Some people might find that persistence cute when people are young, but that's a step or two away from harassment. That's not romantic or cute, a guy being that persistent is a sign of obsession and that's not healthy or normal. You can't force someone to love you, you know which is why I told Cody off the way I did. I don't want him getting any ideas I reciprocate his feelings and lead him on.''

''Oh, okay, but he's so sad. I'm going to go cheer him up.'' Lindsay decided, going from sad to happy in two point five seconds. She really was a rather simple girl.

_''I placed on the table and slashed, but in no way eaten.'' _Eva read aloud and let out a huff in annoyance. ''Napkins?'' She shook her head. ''Nah...maybe some sort of straps or something?'' she wondered. She was at the beach and trying to figure out what the clue meant.

''Deck of cards...'' a helpful voice said causing Eva to recoil.

''What?'' she asked, causing DJ to cower slightly as he held his rabbit, Bunny protectively.

''A D-Deck of cards. My uncle used to teach me all sort of card tricks when I was a kid. One of the terms for cards is cutting deck so I thought it made sense.'' he explained as Eva's menacing gaze softened, or softened as much as it could for Eva.

''Thanks chicken boy.'' Eva admitted as DJ's face dropped slightly. He didn't like remembering that little incident. ''Oh for heaven sake's buck up.'' she snapped at him, causing him to shoot up straight and rigid. ''Now come on, we need to get to finding those items before those Gophers one up us,'' she suggested, dragging away the Jamaican against his will.

_'I can be anything yet only one thing. I usually don't move but I can be picked up and carry with ease. I can be a great source of happiness or sadness. My protection can be unbreakable yet easily breakable with a tap. What am I?''_Courtney read her clue over and over again. It was the next morning and the foxes were up and early. Trading some of their food with the Gophers the Foxes were able to get some shelter. ''I can't make heads or tails of this stupid thing.''

''It has to be a container of some kind. A jar of some sort,'' Naruto suggested as he walked up to her. ''I can't imagine anything short of glass being shattered so easily with a finger tap.'' he explained as a mirror waved in his hand from a gesture.

''A mirror? You're kidding, you found you're item already?'' Courtney asked in disbelief.

''Actually no...'' Naruto explained,''My riddle was, half of me can only exist outside of the money, but brought together and made whole I exist where depth comes from.'' he shook his head. ''Anyway having an item is better then nothing. Anyway you're clue doesn't match the mirror so there goes that plan.''

''So what kind of container do you think my item is?'' she asked as Naruto pondered it for a moment.

''Its small so its something you can carry. When you look at it you feel either happy or sad so it has different meaning for people. Also it's not mobile on its own. I would say a container of ashes, but that wouldn't explain the glass.''

''A...'' she paused, ''...no that's not it.'' for a moment she thought goldfish bowl, but that didn't make any sense. And she was sure that bringing a pet would be a distraction.

The two of them made their way back to camp and took a seat. ''If it can be easily breakable I'm sure it's in a place where it wouldn't be disturbed. The clue doesn't really give us the general area.''

Naruto chuckled. ''Never believe anything those two ass-hats tell you.''

''I shouldn't have any problem with this. It's just a stupid clue.'' Courtney was growing frustrated. Ever since she entered Highschool she breezed right through classes. Tests, Exams, and Quizzes; they weren't a challenge for her. She was gifted. So gifted it had the unwanted side effect of pumping her ego a bit and that affected how she reacted and treated others around her. A judgmental mentality, after all if she could make it with effort why couldn't others.

Naruto flashed a pearly smile at Courtney and scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Come on A-class don't be stressed out. I'm sure if anyone can find out the answer to the clue its you.'' she encouraged. ''And in return, maybe you could help me. We'll find both of our items in time.''

''Yeah...'' Courtney looked away, not trusting her voice. ''What would your girlfriend say about you getting this cozy with another girl?'' she asked, turning to face him.

''I'm single actually...'' he replied, a small smile forming on his lips. ''...and I can say I do like the prospect of getting cozy with a cute girl whenever I want.'' he started to lean forward.

''You're not my type.'' Courtney playfully remarked, despite that she didn't pull away.

''I'm everyone's type,'' he replied rather cheekily as he placed his hand over hers. They both continued to lean forward until a scream and Bridgette falling, causing them to jump apart took in their attention. ''Bridgette...you alright?'' he asked as he went to help her up.

''I'm okay...'' she replied slightly daze. ''The land and I just don't always see eye to eye.'' she replied, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Surfing was one thing, it was her passion and what she felt most comfortable doing. One of the core reasons was because of her unnatural clumsiness. Whenever she was surfing all the terrible memories that came with her childhood incidents.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. ''You could always use that money and buy a jet pack.'' he playfully remarked as Bridgette giggled.

''I'm pretty sure I would have to win a hundred of these competitions in order to get enough money dude.'' Bridgette replied until Courtney cleared her throat, and reminding them of her presence. ''Oh, hey Courtney.'' Bridgette happily greeted her team mate, unaware of the now forming tension. ''Oh cool...you found your item?'' Bridgette asked upon seeing the mirror.

''No, someone else's.'' Naruto replied. ''What's your clue?'' he asked as Bridgette read her clue.

'_I reflect the truth that even the eyes choose to deny. I can be a gateway to another soul or world. I can be left or taken away. My judgment is one without bias.' _Bridgette read, and as she finished Naruto held the mirror out to her. ''Wait...you...you think I was suppose to find the mirror?'' she asked as he nodded.

''Makes sense, depending on the mirror it can show anything but it'll always reflect what's exactly shown. If you're a horrible person and you act horribly in front of a mirror it'll reflect those images while nearly anyone else would ignore it. That's my take on it.''

''Thanks dude...'' Bridgette said as she took and placed a quick peck on Naruto's cheek causing the blond to lightly blushed. ''Hey I'll see you two back at the camp site.'' she waved them off before leaving, while almost tripping over a rock, a log, and a gopher hole?

''Well I see what type of guy you are. Mr. _Player_.'' Courtney remarked as she angrily stormed off.

''Courtney! Wait...'' Naruto called out to her. ''I was...uugh. Shit.'' he grumbled as he chased after the girl. It was getting closer to night, the sun was already setting and only a few campers had found their items.

Running from a cave in other terror was Geoff, Leshawna, and Harold. Bats flying overhead as they were all covered in dirt splotches and scratch marks. ''Remind me...'' Leshawna wheezed. ''Who bright idea was it to check the cave again?''

''Whoo hoo!'' Izzy cheered as she was carried off by a large pack of bats.

''Never...mind.'' she replied with a scowl. ''All that damn trouble and we only got one item.'' she said, glancing back at the surfboard that Harold was dragging behind him.

''It could have been worse,'' Geoff suggested. ''I'll take that off your hands.'' the cowboy hat wearing camper remarked, assured that once he presented Bridgette with her surfboard she would be more talkative to him.

''At least things can't get any worse.'' Harold suggested.

Bear's roar could be heard in the background and suddenly all three campers found energy to get the hell out of there. By the afternoon of the third day most of the campers returned with items, with some coming back empty-handed. ''I am disappoint!' Kuiinshi said, shaking his head with a disproving nod. ''I expected you all to do better.'' of course he didn't admit that one person made it back and shatter the time he had in mind for the first retrieval. And once again it was that damn crazy girl, using bats of all things as a method of transportation and by sheer dumb luck grabbing one of the items he had hidden on top of a tree. He'd be amused if he wasn't so damn stumped. Rule of Funny wasn't suppose to be used against him damnit.

''You lied about the clues you ass-hole!'' per usual it was Naruto that spoke out against his brother.

''No, I wrote the clues and Chris was the one that informed you guys. He fucked up on what was said or suppose to be done. So technically, I didn't even do anything. Bring your complaints to him.'' he replied, knocking the little pink money off his shoulder. ''_Damn Snorkinshock.'' _he grumbled. ''Five of you did not bring back your items. As a result you suffer dire consequences. Of the Foxes we have Gwen, Leshawna and Eva. Of the Gophers we have Justin and Katie, and yes ladies and gentleman I'm just as shocked as you are that I know you're names. Must be the chronic.'' he added with a chuckle. ''And now your fate...'' he began, purposefully post-sponging the announcement to make them nervous. ''Your fate...'' he began playing the background music from Majora's mask when the aliens attacked the farm. ''You're fate...''

''Oh for F$%$ sake will you just tell us already!'' Eva snapped, trying to do her best not to say fuck the money and strangle the dark skinned man.

''Fine!'' he replied childishly and cut off the music. ''You will be switching teams. You three Foxes are Gophers and you two Gophers are foxes.'' he replied with a cheeky grin as a resounding what came from both teams. ''It has been decided. The viewers have complained that too many interesting people on one team. Normally I don't say this but they're right. We need some balance, so tomorrow we're going to cut out some minor competitions and we get right to the ones that hand out eliminations. Get your shit ladies and gentleman. The ones I just mentioned are moving to the other team.'' he cheerfully remarked before walking off without so much as saying anything else.

Everything was quiet for a moment until Naruto spoke. ''Well shit, I didn't see that coming.'' he admitted.

Meanwhile Kuiinshi entered one of the buildings that was off-limits to the campers. He walked in, seeing the 'eliminated' on the floor, drenched with sweat and panting.  
_  
''No more...''_

''My legs...''

''I'm going to die.''

''Bah! Get up you pansies. You're training is far from over for today. Tomorrow we'll be getting some fresh meat.'' he informed them as he took out a pocket knife as a cruel smile formed on his face. ''Now...let's go one about a little game I call dodge or stab. Guess how you lose?''

0  
Chapter End  
0

The new teams.

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Justin, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.

Gophers: Beth, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Cody, Lindsay, Owen, and Trent.

00

This is just a Poll. Haven't decided quite what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.

0

Gwen: Vote 11

Heather: Vote 04

Courtney: Vote 011

Izzy:Vote 07

Bridgette:Vote 14

Lindsay:08

0

Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either.


	16. Talent Show!

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Story Start  
0_  
_

_"Okay, This is like way beyond bad!" _Lindsay's voice echoed throughout the cabin.

With a yawn, disturbed by the voice Gwen turned over. After getting a decent sleep for the first time since this whole competition began she was a bit docile.

Lindsay held up a bottle of fake tan, "I'm out of fake tanner already." she added as a bit of the liquid dripped down on to her sheets.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Whoa, that's tragic Lindsay." the goth sarcastically remarked. She didn't know how girls like Lindsay could trade in sleep for spending what at any given time could be hours priming and dressing themselves. She was definitely not a morning person if her hair was any indication, bed hair, the enemy of many.

Lindsay looked to her, "Now I have to actually suntan. In the sun. Do you realize how shrivel and wrinkled that could make your skin?'' she added as Gwen took out a mirror and began fixing up her hair.

_''Lotions...tans...perfumes...''_ Naruto's voice carried on outside. That was all Lindsay needed to hear before she burst out of the cabin. Not too long after she was joined by Gwen and Heather, both curious about where and how Naruto got his hand on a tray of products.

''What are you doing here _Fox_?''

''Well_ Miss Gopher_, as you can see I'm giving away products seeing as I made a little too much.'' he said as Lindsay eagerly looked between all the fake tanners.

''They all look so interesting. How much?'' she eagerly asked.

Naruto chuckled,''...they're free. As I said I made a little too much.''

''And you decide to just give them away?'' while Gwen wasn't one to agree with Heather, simply for the fact the other girl acted outright bitchy at times she couldn't help but find this a little bit odd if not convenient.

''No one's forcing you to take them. Besides, I'm sure most of your products don't have a special blend to keep the insects away.'' he remarked as he picked up one of the bottles. ''Like for instance, this tanner combo made out black tea bags will make a great combination with peppermint suntan lotion. Comes with Lav-en-der.'' he added with a sing sung tone. ''Fresh out of the fridge.'' he added.

Lindsay grabbed another bottle and inhaled its scent before turning to Gwen. ''You should try this Gwenny. It's almond, it'll go great with your looks.''

Gwen was about to say something, but two things stopped her. One, that Lindsay got her name right; well almost and two, she couldn't remember the last time (Cody didn't count) someone sincerely complemented her looks.

''You're pulling my leg right? I'm not the one guys usually go for,'' she responded, hinting down at Lindsay's two large advantages.

''But you have such lovely pale skin and it makes you look exotic. I'm so jealous, and what do you mean guys don't go for you? Because a certain guitarist has given you the eye.'' Lindsay teased. The blonde made not have been bright, but she wasn't clueless. She just focused on things more her field, like romance and fashion. Plenty called it shallow, but others would call it focusing on one's strengths. After all, if everyone strove to be president, an astronaut, or a doctor then those that did wouldn't have been as special. If everyone was born a genius then there would be no need for teachers or other such professionals leaving the job market in a worse condition then it already was and that was something most people never consider. They always thought of the vague if there was no problems picture without all the hard work or problems that accompanied a sudden change would bring about.

''I-I don't know about all that.'' Gwen couldn't help but be embarrassed. _'Why is she being so nice?'_ It was the same type of girls like Lindsay, beautiful, blessed, popular that made her high school years hell. It made her feel awkward, led to her not feeling comfortable in her own skin and being a loner.

Heather was not liking this development. Lindsay was suppose to be a pawn, dumb and easily controlled. People who followed the crowd or whoever was in charge. Just as she was about to bring the blonde back under her thumb Naruto popped up between them, bringing up another one of his concoctions. ''How about you miss bitter? A lil fantasico Dark Chocolate? Made it for you in mind.'' he teased, acting as playful and flirty as one could be. Flirting was one of the things that helped Naruto feel comfortable in his own skin. The other things included cooking, making things, and reading. It allowed him to make use of his gifts to create and help people and they all had the same effect. Making people smile, making them happy and in exchange they smiled at him; making him feel comfortable...making him feel wanted and loved. Something he missed and craved from most of his childhood. Something magnified beyond normal human perimeters or even Jinchuuriki thanks to that incident with the seal when he turned Thirteen.

''I don't want anything from an idiot like you.'' she insulted, putting her walls up. He was the enemy, too unpredictable and too much of a wildcard for her to manipulate. Already he was making far too many friends. '_Between Miss I'm good at everything, surfer chick, the nerd, bunny guy, and Gothic he has far too large of an advantage at potential allies. Even the brute chick and he seem to get along. I have to find some way to eliminate him.'_

''Aaw, but I put so much effort into it.'' Naruto knew how to deal with girls like Heather. More like, he knew how to press certain buttons and bring out one's inner fire. If she was anything like a realistic Tsundere (I know. Don't point it out), or something along those lines she would lash out. And with that in mind he just had to avoid doing the idiotic and typical harem male lead thing and avoid doing the things that pushed her buttons. Befriending her in the typical way, but not pursuing her in a romantic sense.

Heather couldn't help it and lashed out. She was using to two reactions. People either cowering to her or challenging her on her behavior. She wasn't use to some goofball teasing and flirting with her. It was as if this whole thing was a game and it was pissing her off. Their noses were practically touching when he said. ''Ooh a fighter. I like that.'' he said as he let go her caught fist and began walking away, cackling his ass off.

000  
Confession Cam  
000

Gwen was the first to speak, applying some of Naruto's lotion to her body. ''Lindsay's a nice girl, I think I misjudge her. Okay so she's a little simple-minded but she's so friendly. Naruto, I don't even know where to begin with all these things he's capable of. I guess he's one of those types that tries and excels at everything. In other words a more friendly and male version of Courtney.'' she then sighed and added, ' I just hope I can talk to Trent soon.' a bit louder than attended.

Lindsay began speaking. ''I never noticed before, but Navajo is really nice. Not to mention he's really smart and can do a lot of really cool things,'' she added with a giggle. ''I wonder if I'll be any good at the next challenge? If so I hope he notices me.'' she added with a blush.

Then Heather spoke, glaring down at the bottle Naruto gave her. ''No sense letting something good go to waste. I mean I can use this for a favor or something to get farther in the game. Like I care about what's his name flirting with me. I'm going to use it to get farther in the name.'' she then let out a low growl and said, 'stupid blond.'

At the mess hall several campers had gathered. Naruto and Trent seem to be arguing on how had the saddest or most somber song between Linking Park and Trust Company. DJ was playing with his Bunny as Owen was stuffing himself.

Cody entered the cafeteria, feeling better after the other day's incident. Still feeling a bit hurt by Gwen's speech yesterday (averting Flanderization into Gwen-Sexual and back into Ladies man wannabe) he decided to scope out some of the other girls. There was the surfer girl Bridgette, she was really cute and nice, and definitely someone worthy of the coolest-of-all-dudes-in-the-burbs the Codemeister. Heather was also rather cute, and he was sure he could warm her cold-heart. After all, it was said behind most ugly sneers was a pretty face. Izzy, well that said crazy chicks were amazing in the sack, but he was sure they didn't mean that crazy.

Though finally there was one girl who stood out. Her long and shapely legs, her nicely sized hips and by far very large and perky breasts (the largest of any of the girls not counting Leshawna nor Eva because of their body sizes), beautiful blue eyes, long golden hair and all around friendly demeanor. When she smiled it was like the room brightened up. ''Hey Carmichel!'' she greeted him from across the room and Cody shyly greeted her back. The Ladies-man of course was not going to give up on Gwen just yet, but he could expand his horizons a bit.

Soon Chris's voice on the loudspeaker alerted them that it was time for another challenge. The campers soon gathered at the bleacher's as they waited for Chris's arrival.

"Are we going to see a musical? I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing." Lindsay asked with much anticipation.

''Hey Gwen, saved you a seat,'' the guitarist called out to the goth who happily obliged.

''Hey Bro saved you a seat/Naruto over here.'' Courtney and Bridgette both spoke. Naruto paused, chuckling nervously as both girls gestured to their right and left side respectively which would be essentially making a choice.

''Uugh.'' he trailed off. ''Hey that looks like a nice spot.'' he stated louder then attended and dove on a spot that was essentially equal distance between the two girls. _'Whew. Good one Naruto. Keep it up.'_ he told himself as he looked up to see Lindsay waving at him. _'Wait was she...nah, no way in hell. I'm just imagining things. A bunch of girls liking the goofball flirt and chivalrous ladies man? That only happens in cliche and badly written manga or stories. Speaking of which, when the hell is Kyuubi16 going to update the awesome Adventures of Tobi. I only pointed it out the fact he hasn't updated particular stories almost once a week despite ignoring he might have school, family issues, or other commitments or even writer's blocks to deal with.'_ (Take That)

Chris stepped out on to the stage as he began to speak. ''Welcome to our first state of the art outdoor amphitheater. In case you're wondering Kuiinshi won't be joining us for a little while. There was an unfortunate accident.''

0  
The Unfortunate Accident  
0

''In my long life I've seen a lot of stupid ideas, but by far I have never seen one that has topped the charts.''

Sitting on the top of a bunch of chairs haphazardly taped together was Kuiinshi. The rocket shaped throne had hundred upon rockets ties together, all their wires tired together and inter-mesh with a single large string was sticking out to the side which upon ignited would ignite all the strings. ''I know what I'm doing. I did all the calculations. Now I didn't ask you to come here for chatting. I'm paying you 500 dollars to help me achieve my dream. Now on to it.'' Kuiinshi shouted as he put on the astronaut helmet to complete his gear.

''You heard the man.'' Chris said as he handed Chef the lighter. Chef ignited the string as all the rocket shaped fireworks began to hiss and flare. Soon the rocket shaped chairs began to take off towards the sky.

''You have got to be f$king kidding me!'' Chef stated in disbelief. This was going against all logic.

''400...500...600.'' Chris said as he watched the dark-skinned man soar into the sky with his binoculars. Though some of the rockets began giving out and the contraption turned to the side. After a few moments it turned downwards towards the Earth and crashed into the ocean. ''Well that was fun. At least he's in one piece.'' moments later an explosion came from the water. ''Pretty sure he's possibly alive.''

0  
Unfortunate Accident End  
0

While everyone else was wearing mixtures of disbelief or shock, Naruto was face palming, doing his best not to laugh his ass off.

''Okay this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite. A TALENT CONTEST!"

Owen cheered immediately, "YES, AWESOME!"

"Each team will have eight hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight.  
Sing, dance, juggle; Anything goes," he glares at Duncan "...as long as it's legal." Duncan snapped his fingers. ''You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, BJ, and rap legend...Grand master chef. Who will give his approval on the Chef-o-meter. This will not count as an elimination challenge, but a mini challenge that will result in the team gaining some items that will give them an advantage in the next major challenge. Well for the major challenge after the next one.''

With that the teams had gathered to discuss their strategy. Heather had blown her whistle and gotten the attention of her team, a clipboard was in her hand. "Okay everyone, since **I'M** team captain...''

''Just because you have to become captain of this team doesn't mean you're qualified to lead.'' Gwen argued.

''Beth and Lindsay whole heartily agree.''

"Threatening them isn't what I call a good quality for a leader.''

Just as Heather was about to speak Trent walked up, holding a muffin for Gwen, "Hey snagged you an extra muffin.''

Seeing this Heather decide to put her plan to get Naruto eliminated (not for any particular reason) in exchange for getting back at Gwen.  
"Trent, you're cool with me leading this project aren't you?''

''Right on, go for it.'' he casually replied.

''Good,'' she replied with false perkiness. ''Beth, Lindsay and I will be the judges.''

''Ugh, whatever.'' Gwen scoffed.

''So are you going to audition?'' Trent asked her as Owen downed a giant jug of liquid in one go.

''Doubtful,''she replied. ''You should be in this though. I heard you playing the other night by the docks. You're really good.'' then suddenly the large boy started burping the Alphabet. When he volunteered to far Beethoven's fifth Gwen bailed out. Heather, using her alliance with Lindsay and Beth forced her way into one of the three applicants with her ballet skills being her talent. Then it was soon suggested to the blonde by the team leader to go spy on the Goth for blackmail material/reconnaissance. What Heather did not count on was how easily Lindsay got bored and she ended up spying on the foxes instead.

''I'm just going to throw it out there. My talents aren't singing, dancing, or anything of a performance arts nature so I'm going to recuse myself.'' Naruto stated. So far the only person with notable performance talent was DJ with his Ribbon Gymnastics. ''So who's next?''

'Me!'' Bridgette enthusiastically exclaimed. ''I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes. Watch.'' she said as she got up on her hands and did a handstand.

''That be cute if you were a monkey, but I don't think that's what were looking for.'' Courtney dismissed with Naruto reluctantly agreeing with her. It was an interesting talent ability wise for physical condition it was what one would call interesting when it came to performance. ''Next,'' Courtney cut in before Harold could even began his talent. And it was deciding between A-class's talent, Geoff's skating, and DJ's talent.

''So, is it really true you can stand on your hands for twenty minutes?'' Geoff asked Bridgette. The Foxes were in the middle of setting up for the competition.

''Wanna bet that I can't?'' Bridgette asked, holding out a chocolate bar with a grin.

''Oh you're on.'' Geoff replied.

Harold spoke up "I'll take some of that action."

DJ, playing cards with Duncan added in his two cents. ''...yeah that's like virtually impossible."

Bridgette just grinned "Ante up."

Moments later the Foxes anted up various bills or coins.

''Okay, twenty minutes, starting...now...'' for a moment Bridgette was still, grunting as she began walking on her hands as a means of keeping balance. However, she soon came near Courtney, who was practicing her violent, and her foot soon got tangled up in the rope, which led to a stage light up above Courtney. The rope soon came loose and the light came falling down.

The Foxes gasped, while Bridgette looked horrified, "Oh crap!"

Courtney was able to just move out-of-the-way in time but her Violin was crushed underneath the fallen stage light. ''I am so sorry Courtney.''

Courtney though was having none of it. ''You...you killed my violin.'' the words struck Bridgette hard who was already feeling guilty.

''I didn't mean to.'' she guilty replied. The fact that Courtney was sniffling and on the verge of tears didn't help. ''There must be something we can do.'' she added, taking the violin and trying to put it back together, only causing pieces to chip off and fall on to the sandy ground below. The instrument soon fell to pieces after a wire snapped, now nothing more than a broken heep of mess.

As a result Courtney broke out into a fit of sobs. That Violin was a cherished gift she had gotten as a child from her auntie the Violin maker. Since her auntie traveled a lot Courtney only saw her for holidays and family gatherings so she cherished the item like one a small pet or child, but now it was destroyed.

Meanwhile with the Gophers. ''You stand guard and remember, if you see Gwen, warn me.'' Heather cautioned. Some time earlier Gwen had left for a swim leaving the perfect opportunity for Heather to dig up some dirt on the goth. Lindsay sat there on the steps, remarkably bored as she played with a strand of her hair. Though she wouldn't be bored for long as Naruto happened to be walking by, cutting through the Gopher's cabin path to make way to stay.

''Hey Najavo,'' she greeted him.

''Its Naruto.'' he corrected her before his attention turned to the cabin and noise that was going on inside. ''What's going on?''

''Nothing...nothing at all.'' she replied rather guilty. The overall awkwardness gave her away.

''I don't know the way back to stage from here, I just heard you guys were closer. So much for going with a shortcut.''

''I'll help you,'' Lindsay happily volunteered as she hopped up and grab his hand. ''Come on Narupo.''

Naruto sighed, grumbling that she at least almost got it right before noticing how soft her hand was.

Gwen returned a little earlier then expected and without the look out Heather was caught acting quite suspicious. ''What on earth is going on here?''

The popular girl though was great on thinking fast on her feet. Silently cursing Lindsay her eyes darted about before they locked on to something and she picked it up. ''This...I was searching for this.'' she said as Gwen raised a doubtful eyebrow.

''And you thought it would be among my things?'' funny how it was Gwen's section of the cabin mostly unturned.

''I was being thorough, I already search my things. Geeze, paranoid much,'' Heather remarked, tossing back her hair and leaving the cabin._ 'Where the hell did that damn go girl?' _After giving the girl a severe tongue lashing (Heather may have insulted people but she'd never outright physically attack them), she decided to focus on the competition and save her other plans for a later date.

The time of the competition rolled over and Heather took delight in taunted the Foxes bit of misfortune with Courtney's broken violin.

''Divide and conquer,'' Naruto spoke up after Heather left. ''Don't let her get to you. Considering how little we all know of each other it'd be pretty easy to turn us against each other.''

''All things considering it won't take that much,'' Courtney grumbled as she walked off.

''I'm sure she'll forgive you...eventually.'' Naruto added as he sat next to Bridgette who was looking quite dejected.

''She hates me.''

''It was an accident. Just give her some time.'' Naruto assured her. ''Now come on,''he said, tugging at her bag of chips. ''You don't want to become too full before the competition and give yourself indigestion.''

''You're right, I should focus on the conversation.'' a small smile graced her lips. ''Thanks.'' she said as she got up and left to get into the right frame of mind. The campers gathered at the Bleachers so Chris could do his announcement like always.

''Its time for the TDI extravaganza. Welcome to the first, Camp Wawanaka talent contest. Where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate their teammates and their selves on national television. First up for the screaming Gophers is Justin.''

The first up for the Gophers was Justin who did a bunch of poses, one included being soaked in water and pretty much earned him the female vote and six out of nine on the Chef meter.

''Dainty yet masculine,'' Chris said after DJ's performance which included a slight screw up at the end. ''Let's see what grand master Chef thinks.'' the Foxes scored only two with that one. ''Not much.'' DJ, ashamed, walked off stage right. ''So with two acts to go its the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck, Trent, take it away. Take it away my bro.''

Trent sat on a stool in the middle of the stage with his guitar. "This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Then, he began to sing.

_They say we only got summer and I say that's a bummer_

_ but we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun_

_it'll just be the two of us_

_nothing to do but hang_

_so let me say only this_

_stick around, for just one kiss_

When he was done he was congratulated by Chris and earned an eight out of nine.

The campers clapped for the musician, who was soon joined by Chris. "Nice work! I'm liking your style, dude. And so does Grand Master Chef!" Trent waved at them before Chris pushed him off-stage. "Okay, quit hogging my light, buddy."

The television host turned to them and announced the next contestant: Bridgette.

It took a few seconds, but suddenly Bridgette coming out from backstage, walking on her hands. ''I can't lie, impressive for what it was, but quite boring. Let's see what the Grand Master says?'' six bars glowed a bright green. ''Ooh, still not enough and the Foxes are sucking. The Screaming Gophers still who hold the lead with Trent's love song."

Chris continued. "So, without further delay, here she is for the leaders, Heather!"

Heather's dance recital was flawless. She was rather light on her feet and graceful for someone so cold. So when she only got an 8 without saying she was pretty angry.

Chris appeared on stage again, a smile still on his face. "Well, then it's down to the final act of the night. Can Geoff and his rad stunts turn it around? …I seriously doubt it. Let's find out!"

Said guy had somehow at that moment managed to snap his board in two, while performing a stunt, even before going out on stage. To say Courtney and Bridgette were panicking was an understatement. What choice did they have? Katie's singing? Duncan carving a tattoo in the tree with his head?

''Harold you're up!'' Naruto stated before he turned to Courtney who looked at him in disbelief. ''Nothing short of a nine is going to result in us winning so what's the worse that could happen?'' Naruto reasoned.

Sure enough that nine was earned when Harold performed an amazing display of beat-boxing, once again shovin' it to anyone that doubted his mad skills. Even the Gophers were impressed by his performance, as they too cheered for the underdog's well-deserved victory.

"Wicked beat-boxing, dude!" Chris said as he made his way onstage. "Check it out! Grand Master Chef had declared his winner! Even though they held the lead, the Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Chaotic Foxes!"

Once the announcement of the winners the teams soon split up and went their separate ways for the night. This finally gave Naruto the time to speak with Courtney one on one. She was sitting on the log as she held the bow in her fingers. Naruto didn't say anything, sitting down beside her. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Courtney was startled for a moment, but simply laid her head on Naruto's shoulder as he moved his arm around her and they sat comfortably by the warm glow of the camp fire.

0  
Chapter End  
0

The new teams.

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Justin, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.

Gophers: Beth, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Cody, Lindsay, Owen, and Trent.

00

This is just a Poll. Haven't decided what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.

0

Gwen: Vote 12

Heather: Vote 04

Courtney: Vote 012

Izzy:Vote 09

Bridgette:Vote 16

Lindsay:10

0

Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either.


	17. Getting over one's Phobia

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Story Start  
0

It was the next day and the Gophers were in a better mode. Mainly because per usual Naruto was being friendly and convince both teams to share stories over a camp fire and smores. In no way was it a part of Naruto's secret ingenious plan to befriend everyone so his appeal to them would override common sense and lead them away from voting him out; there was no way that was his secret plan at all. Somehow, everyone got relaxed enough to start sharing their fears.

DJ of snakes, which considering how jumpy he could be was a fairly logical fear. Beth went on and on that her mortal fear is being covered by bugs. Harold's scared of ninjas and even Heather admitted of being scared of sumo wrestlers.**  
_  
_"Campers, your next challenge is a little game I like to call _Phobia Factor_. Prepare to face your worst fears."**as always Chris was doing his dramatic speeches. The campers had been gathered in the mess hall and surprisingly no Kuiinshi in sight. Apparently the mini-challengers were more his thing. It made since, Chris may had been a sadistic dick, but K lived for tormenting people in unusual and hilarious ways.

Leshawna holds up a rotten sausage and asks, ''Worse than this?"

Gwen says dryly, "...we're in trouble."

Chris had randomly selected a card and announces,''Now for our first victims. "Heather, meet us all in the theaters.'' with a cocky look Heather took a sip of her drink. ''Its sumo time.'' the announcement resulted in her spitting out onto Trent's face.

Though Chris was far from done. ''Gwen, you, me, the beach, and a few tons of sand."

Gwen pales and let out a small gasp.

Lindsay cut in, "Wait? How did they know those were your worst fears?"

Gwen face palms, ''Because we told them at the campfire a few nights ago."

''At this camp fire last night.'' Trent added as realization and horror struck in with the others.

Beth looked absolutely nervous as Chris led them all to a large pool filled with insects and worms.

She looked into the pool. Surprising them all, she fearlessly hopped in the pool and surfaced, insects all over her. Cheers erupted from our side of the pool.

''And Beth sets the bar way high.'' Chris that they quickly moved on to the next challenge of Katie and Lindsay having to wear horrible looking brown wigs.

And whether to their shock or fear it was none other then Chef flying the rather old and rusty honey colored single engine plane. As they went up pieces of taped were torn off from the wings, revealing deep splotch marks and large cracks.

Owen and Izzy were screaming bloody murder at the fancy moves Chef was doing. The plane soon crashed and both managed to survive without so much as anything but their nerves shot to Hell and minor injuries. In relief they both kissed the ground in relief.

Harold, who was in the process of taking a duece was soon ambushed by a squadron of ninja in the bathroom. Though instead of panicking he calmly took out a pair of nunchaku, surprising the ninja as he effortlessly began twirling the end of one with unknown expertise, moving it from hand to hand and around his body with fervent fluidity until he clocked himself. Though since he didn't run off it counted.

Heather had cowered in fear and crouched down, covering herself and somehow caused the Sumo to trip and fall off stage while scoring her team their second point.

Leshawna had ran off after seeing Chef in a spider costume.

DJ had conquered his fear of snakes.

Bridgette had entered the woods to face her fear and had not returned yet.

Now it was Gwen turn who was currently being buried under the sand in a box. ''There's enough air for an hour. You only need to do five minutes.''

''As long as we decide to dig you up,'' Chris cut in, putting insecurities into the goth's head.

''Not funny Chris,'' she angrily snapped, trembling as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

''Geeze...take a chill.''

''I'll be listening the whole time.'' Trent assured her with the walkie talkie in his hand. ''Just yell for me when you panic and I'll dig you right up.'' he added, dropping the other one through the hole.

In the woods Cody was left with a ticking time garbage bomb being watched over by the intern Michelle.

Back with Gwen and Trent, the latter was talking with the former, trying to keep the other from panicking when he was freaked out by a mime and ran off.

''Trent...TRENT!'' Gwen began to panic, unaware of the fact that the guitarist had dropped his walkie talkie in a panic. During his flee he managed to pass the campers who had either completed their challenges or hadn't had one assigned to them yet.

''Just talk to him Bro!'' Chris semi-helpfully said over the megaphone. ''Ask him to go away!'' he then checked his watch.

Back with the others. ''Oh man, that looks really, real man.'' Duncan said nervously.

''You know what Duncan. Its okay, we won't hold it against you,'' Naruto began, ''...its just one point. We'll all pick up the slack for you. You give in, but you'll have to wear this if you do.'' Naruto brought out a very frilly pink shirt with the words 'I'm a Bitch' in silverly glittery letters on it. ''And I think its just your size.'' he added with smirk.

''Uugh! That's so mean!'' Katie spoke up, quite frankly surprising the hell out of blond. ''Don't listen to him.'' Katie spoke encouragingly. Its just cardboard. We all have something we're afraid of.'' she said, itching the wig and shuddering a bit. ''But like my mama always used to tell me fear is nothing but fear itself, or something like that.'' she said, placing her hands on his shoulder and giving him a shove.''Now go out there and win.''

Duncan took a deep breath and exhaled. As freaked out as he was, Katie's encouraging words and his desire to prove Naruto wrong spurred him on to conquer his fear. The Foxes cheered.

''And as soon as our favorite Goth gets back the teams should be about tied.''

''Aah shit,'' Naruto suddenly said, recalling the fact that Trent was just chased past them no more than a few moments ago. In the amount of time it took for Duncan to get over his fear it would have been well over the timeline Gwen was supposed to get out by several minutes. Despite his teams cries he shot off.

Geoff suddenly found himself hit by a shower of hail. Which by all logic and weather related matters should not have been possibly. Something _otherworldly_was definitely going on. Geoff had ran by Chris who was somehow controlling the hail cloud. To think if such a thing was man-made than why simpler and beneficial things hadn't been conceived.

''You think you could make it go lower and pelt him harder?'' Trent uncharacteristically asked.

''You are one sick dude,'' Chris replied before added. ''Yeah,'' and did so. Geoff's intensified wails of panic and fear escalated.

''Aah that's awesome.'' he said before he stopped and ponder something. ''Hey? You ever feel like you forgotten something?''

''Sometimes, I usually ignore it and the feelings go away.'' Chris chuckled. Now he would have hinted at the fact the guitarist had forgotten about Gwen, but it was so obvious to nearly everyone they were feeling each other that Chris planned on milking down for ratings. This decision was supported by the fact he already reminded the others of Gwen's fate and that Naruto had left to go find her.

''You can do this...only four hours and fifteen minutes to go.'' the sound of caws unnerved. ''Don't even try and start to freak me out Producer people!'' She was startled by a loud explosion that seemed to be not that far away.

She turns toward it and sees what looks like a garbage covered creature heading towards her.

Bridgette screams and runs off, leaving a dazed and filthy Cody behind.

Meanwhile at the beach. "HE LEFT ME HERE?"

Gwen's angry response was with a calm and rational explanation from Naruto.

''He was surprised by his challenge. Facing your fear head on is not an easy thing. I'm sure as soon as he finishes his challenge he'll be right over.'' he assured her.

''As soon as he done?'' she asked, her breathing still fragile. ''I could have suffocated to death. Where the hell is the camera crew at? They can invade our privacy, but they don't have the decency to check and make sure I don't die?'' despite her attempts to calm her down the Goth angrily stored off.

Just as fate would happen Trent had ran onto the beach. ''Gwen I...'' she flatly ignored him, refusing even to acknoweldge his presence.

''You kind of screwed the pooch on that one Music Man.'' Naruto stated. ''Oh well, pickle,'' he asked, pulling out the sour food in an effor to cheer up the dejected guy.

Justin, whose fear was allowed harm to come to his beautiful face immiedately failed his challenge as he ran in the opposite direction when his overactive imagination asumed that the blow torch Chef was carrying was going to be used to mar his face instead of another challenge that was still in the process of being set up. Chris and Chef shared a look and shrugged.

''The score is tied ladies and gentleman.'' With Bridgette, Geoff, Justin and Leshawna unable to face their fears it left the score with the Gophers ahead by one. ''And now we get down to the final challenges. With the Foxes down by one their only hope is for both their remaining team members to conquer their fears. Next up is Courtney.''

''But it can't be me.'' she argued. ''I didn't...''

Chris interrupted her. ''You didn't have too. We're ALWAYS watching you and your... reactions."

Thinking back, Courtney reacted rather fearfully to the lime colored desert that Beth presented.

The second to last challenge was presented. A pool sized pool of green jello (such a waste of food) was presented and Courtney's goal was to dive into it.

Duncan couldn't help but snicker. ''You're afraid of jelly?''

''Shut up!'' she angrily retorted. ''Only the green kind, its like sugary, jiggly snot.'' she added and shuddered in disgust.  
kles nervously from the glares and looks over to Harold.

Chris began to speak, ''You can face your fear dive straight into the pool of jelly or let your team lose the challenge.''

Reluctantly Courtney went over to the diving board, letting out a cry of 'this is insane' before she took a deep breath and took a step in front of the ladder. ''I could seriously die doing this.''

Some of the other campers jeered, making comments to unnverve Courtney. She got to top, ignoring the comments as she peered over the side. Her stomach began to knot up and her legs threatened to give away. A nervous sweat broke down and rolled down her cheek as she began to queezy. After a few moments Courtney began to panic, clasping her face in shame. ''I can't do it! I'm...''

''DON'T GIVE UP!'' Naruto shouted up to her, interrupting her surrender. ''I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT COURTNEY! YOU'RE MISS C.I.T. REMEMBER! SHOW THEM! SHOW THE ENTIRE WORLD YOU'RE NOT A COWARD! I BELIEVE YOU! NOW JUMP DOWN THAT BOARD AND EARN US A WIN!''

Swallowing, Courtney closed her eyes and dove right in. Shortly afterwords everything went black. ''Hey! You okay!'' Courtney slowly came to at the sound of the voice.

''W-Where am I?'' Courtney groaned, clutching her head and coming too.

''You're in the medical shack. You blacked out upon hitting the jelly.'' he informed her as he helped her up.

''What happened? D-Did we win?'' she asked as Naruto grin and nodded.

''Of course.'' he said as he sighed. ''My fear was losing someone I cared about. Since I was the first to act and to fish you out of the jelly it counted as my task.''

Courtney couldn't help but blush at the admission. ''Thanks...'' what was it about this guy that made her feel so bashful?

''That and ghosts are kind of hard to replicate.'' he added with a nervous chuckle as he began to think back to what happened.  
_  
**'So what I miss?'** Kuiinshi asked as he floated down, glowing and transparent.  
**  
**Naruto, who had just fished Courtney out of the jelly let out a hell of a scream, startled. Though his concern for Courtney outweighed his fear, that and he was frozen shitless. ''What the hell man?'' the blond asked, trembling.  
**  
''I was dead. I died.''** Kuiinshi mumbled sadly. '**'You know that rocket thing? I done goofed.''**_

''Told you it wouldn't work.'' Chris told him as Kuiinshi gave him the bird.  
**  
''Oh well, now at least I can hunt people from the grave.**'' he said as he turned to the campers who were shocked speechless. Kuiinshi's eyes then turned into a burning red and he materalized fire.'**'BOO!''**

With the exception of Naruto who passed out, not fainted and Courtney who was unconscious shot the hell out of there; some of them, no one being named in particular leaving behind a urine trail.  
**  
''Fucking love special effects.''** Kuiinshi said as his left arm fell off. **''God damnit...''**

Courtney decided that she would get the truth out of one of the others later. She was sure with a host like Chris it wouldn't have been that easy.

Meanwhile the Gophers were gathered at the pit prepared to except elimination.

Chris was announcing, "You know Gophers if you don't start winning this isn't going to make for an exciting game. Those Foxes are curbstomping you, so much for balancing the teams. So time to pick who you want to be eliminated as one of you is going home.''

(CONFESSION CAM)

''I'm going with Heather. Because quite frankly I don't trust her.'' Gwen stated.

''Our so call leader is just some nosy, bossy girl only looking out for herself. I'd trust her as far as I can throw her skinny ass.'' Leshawna stated.

Heather began, ''Quite frankly Owen has to go. He's fat meaning he's not atheletic and he eats a lot and without a doubt if we go on another camping related occursion we might need all the food we can get. Not to mention he can hardly back up any of his climbs and that musclebound freak Eva is all the benefits of strengths without the drawbacks.''

Beth spoke next.'' I'm going for Owen, because Heather said he was the biggest threat to the team.''

''Sorry Omar,'' Lindsay simply stated.

Owen began to speak. ''Oh man, I guess I'll go with Eva. She's kind of scary.''

00

CONFESSION cam EnD

0

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Justin, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.

Gophers: Beth, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Cody, Lindsay, Owen, and Trent.

''Lindsay!'' Chris read off the first name to get a marshmellow.

''Trent!'''

''Gwen!''

''Beth!''

''Leshawna!'

''Cody!''

''Eva!''

"Campers," Chris announces, "This is the last marshmallow goes to...''

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Heather," she grabs the marshmallow grinning.

Owen slumps and Chris pats him on the back looking surprisingly sympathetic, "Sorry dude the Dock awaits." he sympathetically remarked as the overweight teen made his way to the boat. Owen entered the boat, and sat, rather sad that he was going home so early.

''Why hello...'' Kuiinshi greeted the teen who let out a rather high pitch cry and hid behind a bench.

''Y-You...you died.''

''Its called special effects.'' Kuiinshi remarked with a snort. ''How would you like a second chance at this game?'' upon hearing this Owen's eyes lit up.

''Would I?''

''Good...first order of business. Time for you to lose some weight fat boy.''

0  
Chapter End  
0

Next chapter will be a heavy ship tease chapter. So if you're looking for ship tease toon in next time for Total Drama Extreme.

0

The teams.

0

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Justin, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.

Gophers: Beth, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Cody, Lindsay, and Trent.

00

This is just a Poll. Haven't decided quite what for just yet, but you guys can make up for the reasons in your head.

0

0

Gwen: Vote 11

Heather: Vote 04

Courtney: Vote 011

Izzy:Vote 07

Bridgette:Vote 14

Lindsay:08

0

Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either.


	18. Naruto and Izzy

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
As I told you guys the real ship tease begins with this chapter. Though after chapter 20 is where things will really kick up with 21 being the real kicker.  
0  
Story Start  
0

'One week.' it was a surprising annoucement when they heard it. The campers were going to be given one week off as there had to be a change of plans in the challenge. Something about a fire and possible law suits. Naruto found himself in an unusual situation; he was alone. Out of all the people he happened to stumble upon Izzy looking at some brown contraption. It fit in the palms of her hand and it glowed a bright red with many beeping noises coming from it. ''Izzy was it? Whatcha got there?''

Izzy just smiled. ''Izzy's Sasquatch finder!'' she proudly showed him. ''Izzy built it herself.''

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and asked, ''...really?''

Izzy eyes lit up. ''Izzy knows Foxy leader. Let's go big-foot hunting tonight.''

Naruto repressed the urge to laugh his ass off. ''No can do. Nuh-uh,'' he waved his hands in front of him. Despite his reluctance the crazy red-head would not take no for an answer and grabbed his wrist.

''Nonsense, hunting is always fun with a friend,'' she urged him, showing a surprising amount of strength. Those emerald eyes of hers flashed with life and mischeviousness. ''Please...'' she pleaded. She was utterly determined to get him to come with him.

''Fine,'' he reluctantly agreed. When it came to pretty girls Naruto knew he was rather hopeless. When she cheered, pumping up her free hand he couldn't help but smile. He guess it wouldn't be so bad, he didn't know Izzy all that well so he suppose it would be nice. ''We should have really brought flash lights.'' Naruto noted as it was starting to get dark. He was pretty sure they walked past that formation of trees three times already.

''It was working this morning.'' Izzy mumbled.

Another half hour passed and Naruto groaned, boredom over taking him. ''I'm pretty sure the only thing dangerous out here is Bear...and well you.'' he lightly teased.

As to continue the joke Izzy suddenly let out a roar and did an attacking gesture causing Naruto to stumble back and break out into a fight of laughter.''Really? What goes through your head at times?''

''A lot of things, fire, captain crunch, eeeeeels.'' she said as she started to sway her body in a pendolous motion and Naruto broke out into even more laughter. Between their jokes and messing around the two of them suddenly came to a stop at a clearing. ''This feels like,'' she said, kicking off her shoes and feeling the grass between her toes.

''Yeah,'' Naruto agreed. ''So why did you come to me? For Sasquatch hunting I mean? Why not invite someone else.''

'_'Because you're the only one that doesn't look at **me** like I'm different or that I'm trying to hurt them.''_

''Izzy...'' Naruto mumbled. Now that he thought about he hadn't paid that much attention to her so he wasn't sure how everyone else treated her. All he knew was that she was a little eccentric.

She suddenly shrugged it off, laughing. ''Izzy has to go over her calibrations.'' she said, going back to third person. ''Thanks for joining Izzy foxy leader.'' she said before pressing a peck on his cheek and going on her merry way.

Naruto didn't complain and just went back to his cabinet. That morning things were quiet again, for all but fifteen minutes. "Hey, hey Foxy leader."

Izzy was lying on her stomach atop the table, kicking her legs as she looks up at him with expectant eyes. She waited eagerly for a response as the blond continued his meditation. They were the only ones in the cafeteria at the moment, making sense as they were usually the first up.

"Fooxxxy leeader.'' she slowly stretched out the nick name, trying to gain his attention before she began whining like a child. ''Naruuto.'' she finally gave in, using his name but Naruto didn't break concentration accept for cracking a smile slightly.

''Yes...?'' he finally relented after hearing a huff of defeat and a growl escaping her lips.

''Izzy wanted to thank you, but you were being rude.''

''Me?'' he asked with a chuckle as a vaguely threatening look flashed in her beautiful green eyes. ''Well I'm sorry than Izzy. How did you want to thank me?'' Her orange lips, which actually tasted like orange crashed against his, surprising him quite frankly. He had been completely caught off guard by the spontaneous carrot topped girl. After a few moments the kiss broke, Naruto looked away feeling quite flush. ''Not your standard thank you.'' he managed to stumble out. ''Y-You don't screw around around with this short of thing Izzy.'' he wasn't sure what was going on in Izzy's head, but if this was something of one of her games he didn't want to be a part it. He immiedately regretted the harsh tone as Izzy's face fell.

''But...but Izzy wanted to kiss you. Really, Izzy did...'' she paused, taking a moment to collect herself. ''_I _did because you're really nice and I like you. You're tons of fun, smart, and sweet. You like me too don't you?''

''Izzy I...'' he began, an image of a certain girl flashing to his mind. ''I do Izzy but I really don't know you. I'm sorry, I kind of like someone else and...'' he was cut off as Izzy suddenly hugged.

''Izzy understands. Izzy glads that foxy leader isn't a skirt chaser. If things won't work out Foxy leader hopes he'll come find Izzy.'' she said, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

Naruto merely smile and nodded, insuring her that he would and that they could still hang around and do things that friends do. From that day on the rest of the campers were screwed as an infamous duo of Naruto and Izzy were just like Airman. They could not be defeated.  
0  
Chapter End  
0  
And the first girl Naruto kisses is Izzy. Now ain't that something? I had to just to tease you guys some more. Now with more stuff, shiptease, and other stuff.

00

This is just a Poll. The final votes are coming in and upon chapter 20 we'll have ourselves a winner for the poll I did not identify. The votes are getting close people.

00

Gwen: Vote 13

Heather: Vote 05

Courtney: Vote 015

Izzy:Vote 10

Bridgette:Vote 15

Lindsay:10

00

Eva x DJ: Vote 0

Eva x Noah: Vote 0

Katie x Cody: Vote 0

Katie x Duncan: Vote 0

Owen x Beth: Vote 0

Owen x Sadie: Vote 0

Eva x Duncan: Vote 0

Katie x DJ: Vote 0

Katie x Trent: Vote 0

Duncan x Oc: Vote 0

Trent x Oc: Vote 0

0

Miscallenous

0

Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either.


	19. Naruto and Lindsay

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Story Start  
0

After being kissed by Izzy, Naruto realized he had some romantic issues to sort out. The first order of business was to go over his relationship with each girl and sort it out. First was Beth and Katie who he didn't really know or talk to at all.

Next was Leshawna, he hadn't really interacted with her and she was okay for the most part. He didn't have any romantic feelings for her, she was attractive and she did have a banging booty, and while Naruto was an ass man he wasn't so shallow to date a girl based on her body parts.

Then there was Eva, he also got along with her rather well. During off time he trained a bit and even sparred with her. She had a hell of a temper that one, but she was strong, and surprisingly knowledgable when it came to surviving in the wilderness. Once again he was someone he wasn't romantically involved with.

The following was Gwen who he had made attempts to befriend. So far they were acquaintances, not to mention she seemed pretty interested in the guitarist Trent. Heather, where to begin? Sure he flirted with her not too long ago, but that was more for fun and quite frankly between her atitude and how she treated people Naruto wasn't sure what to make of her. There was also Lindsay who was pretty nice and friendly, then again she was friendly to everyone and quite beautiful as well. She was remarkable as a friend.

Finally there was the start of his romantic woes. Izzy was very spontaneous, attractive, and mischeviousness. Give some time he could definitely see himself having a relationship with her, but as he already told her he had a strong romantic interest elsewhere and he wanted to explore that.

That came down to the final two girls, Bridgette and Courtney. Both who he had romantic feelings for. Bridgette was the surfer girl, pretty and kind. She was a bit on the clumsy side, but she was pretty laid back as well. If there was anyone on the island that Naruto was getting along well was then it was her. Simply put it, Bridgette was the smart and beautiful girl who he could have a nice, simple, and fun relationship with.

Then there was Courtney, who was anything but laid back. She was an over achiever and quite frankly bossy. She had a sharp tongue and high expectations, but yet, Naruto could see right through her. Those little insecurities that one hid with bravado, he knew it all too well. She was the best! The athlete, the scholar, miss activities. She was lonely. Just the way she acted was proof that she needed someone who could smooth out the edges. Someone who could help her relax and enjoy life and show her that you don't have to be number one to be accepted or loved.

Deciding to get his mind off the subject he decided to go to the cafeteria. Nothing to get one mind's off their romantic woes then eating some of Chef's cooking and wishing you could get your stomach pumped. _ 'This is supposed to be a relaxing distraction, but now I find myself stuck with romantic woes. So much for a freaking vacation.' _Naruto thought with a scowl. He was brought out of his scowl by the smiling form of Lindsay with a come-hiter look.

''Hey Naruto,'' she greeted. "Want to come swimming with me? I don't want to go by myself.''

Naruto was sure that there were plenty of guys who would have jumped at the chance to go swimming with Lindsay, but the last thing he wanted to do was complicate things further. Lindsay's shy smile wasn't really helping. ''I'm sorry...I'm not up for a swim.'' he turned to leave when she grabbed his arm and he felt his body shudder. This sensation, he couldn't quite make it out. It wasn't fear, but it was quite comfortable either. It was more like anticipation.

''But it'll be fun,'' she tried to assure him.

''I...'' his breath intake sharpened. ''Just not now okay. I have some things I need to think about and seeing as I really don't have anyone to bounce thoughts off of I really don't need any distractions.'' he softly rejected as he tried to pull away.

"Wa-wait!" she tried again. "We can something else, something you want to do. We don't have to swim if you don't want to.''

''Its not that...'' he began but she cut him off.

''B-But you don't want to be around me?'' she looked rather hurt. ''But why? Everyone likes being my friend! I-Is it because you don't like me?''

''No,'' he gently assured her with a gentle whisper. She looked so sad he couldn't help but wanted to cheer her up. ''You're really nice, of course I do like you. Its just I'm in a bit of a bind and I'm trying to figure things out and I don't want to confuse things anymore. Maybe, maybe it would help to talk with someone.'' he relented as Lindsay clapped her hands and squeal.

''I can listen. I'm a great listener, I'm used to listen to guys talk about themselves all the time.'' a rosy stain blossomed in her cheeks, "I mean, if thats what you want.''

Naruto smiled at her. ''Thanks Linds. I'd appreciate that.''

Lindsay had to repress the urge to do a little happy dance. She was glad Naruto decided to talk with her about her problem. Most people didn't like to, they just told her it was okay and not to worry about it. He may have been a bit unusual but he was nice and really cute. She liked him, and that really was all there was to it.

So they spent the next few hours chatting and talking. Lindsay was a remarkable listener and it was nice to have someone to talk too. After the whole thing with Izzy Naruto was a bit more perceptive to actions of the buxom blond. ''And I sort of find myself stuck between two girls, Bridgette and Courtney.'' upon mentioning her names he see her face fell.

''I see...'' she mumbled sadly as she began making shapes in the sand.

''I'm sorry Linds...'' he remarked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. ''Maybe if things were a bit different. Maybe if we were on the same team and I got to know you first, but it wouldn't be fair to either of us if I didn't follow my heart. I'm still trying to sort things out, I'm not even sure if they feel the same way, but I want to at least make sure before I do anything else. And I don't want to be selfish and ask you to be my back-up option or anything so friends?''

Lindsay stop doddling and looked at him with a small smile. ''Yeah.'' maybe not exactly what Lindsay wanted but it was enough. Of course her crush wasn't just going to up and fade, but as long as there was a possibility she didn't mind keeping the option open. ''I like that.''

''So friend, wanna play game or something?'' he asked as Lindsay's eyes lit up.

''OOH! I love games. What are we going to play?'' she fidgeted excitedly as Naruto chuckled.

''How about Checkers?'' she asked as Lindsay paused and looked confused.

''I don't know how to play though. I'm not good with board games, my friend Lisa tried to teach me one time and gave up.''

''That's okay, I can teach you.'' he gently assured her. ''Maybe I can show you a few card games as well.'' he added as a grin broke out on Lindsay's face.

''Okay.''

She really was a sweet and simple girl.

0  
Chapter End  
0  
I am Kyuubi16 and I have changed my mind. The final votes are coming upon chapter 20, but chapter 25. Just to tease you guys and make you wait even longer. I am not adding votes to pulls until chapter 22 as I don't want to spoil the reviews I have been getting until I put up several more chapters. The votes are getting close people. These votes include the ones in PMs so going by review suggestions only aren't accurates.

00

Gwen: Vote 13

Heather: Vote 05

Courtney: Vote 015

Izzy:Vote 10

Bridgette:Vote 15

Lindsay:10

0

Eva x DJ: Vote 0

Eva x Noah: Vote 0

Katie x Cody: Vote 0

Katie x Duncan: Vote 0

Owen x Beth: Vote 0

Owen x Sadie: Vote 0

Eva x Duncan: Vote 0

Katie x DJ: Vote 0

Katie x Trent: Vote 0

Duncan x Oc: Vote 0

Trent x Oc: Vote 0

0  
Note  
0

Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either. Bear has other relatives that will be brought into from other places in the world and there will be another type of animal as well. Which character epic rival he will be can not be explained or revealed.


	20. Naruto and Bridgette

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Story Start  
0

Beautiful, smart, funny, and athletic. Throw in the added bonus that she was sane and Bridgette should have been the obvious choice. A sensible and mature guy would have just went with Bridgette. She was perfectly balanced and her flaws weren't annoying, but endearing and very human. There was several days of relaxing and recuperating and everyone was making the best of it.

''Get your head in the game blondie!'' Duncan shouted at him as Naruto swayed to the side and missed DJ just narrowly stealing his ball. They were all on the basketball court, one of the abandoned sites for a possible challenge that Kuiinshi and Chris were going to do, or if that they were lying bastards was anything was probably going to be used in the future. It was a simple game, Naruto, Duncan, and Harold vs DJ, Cody, Eva. Dribbling the balls a few times Naruto shot down the court, dodging past Cody and going for a lay-up when Eva came out of nowhere and blocked the hell out of his shot.

''SUCK IT BLONDIE!'' Eva shouted as she practically bulldozed over Duncan and slammed dunk the net, benting the rim and putting an end to the game.

''Way to go steroids!'' the delinquent shouted out her.

''Oh go suck on your knife prison bitch!" she retorted.

Without the added soarness, exhaustion, and having to deal with Chris the comments were nowhere near as venomous as they usually were. It was becoming second nature, with everyone growing accustomed to each other. Izzy was off, trying to find Sasquatch and having dragged Lindsay off with her and everyone was off doing their own thing. No one had seen much of Courtney, mainly because whenever Bridgette entered the same room she promptly left, still quite angry about her violin being ruined.

And Justin was off being Justin. Finding any reason to take off his shirt and pause causing the girls to start to swoon much to ire of the guys.

''The hell is up with you?'' Duncan asked and Naruto sighed.

''Women trouble,'' Naruto answered.

Duncan snorted, ''What? Trouble in paradise? Thought you and Princess were getting along or is she in another one of her pissy moods?''

'Princess?' That was the name Duncan had given Courtney if only to get under her skin.

''No, she's still pissed at Bridgette though.''

''What? Why doesn't she just buy another Violin?''

''It was given to her by her aunt. Not something you can buy in a store.'' Naruto clarified. '_That's another thing that needs to be worked on. Getting Courtney to forgive Bridgette.' _''What I mean is I'm just concerned on whether the girl I'm feeling for is going to make it to the finals.'' Naruto lied, realizing this was Duncan of all people he was trying to talk with his relationship woes with. ''I sure as hell don't want to spend the last few weeks in a sausage fest you know.''

Duncan snorted at that. ''I hear that man. Better make the most of the time you have. As for me.'' he began, his eyes trailing after a particular attractive dark-haired intern with little too tight jeans hugging her hips. ''...time for me to work my charm.'' he finished, adjusting his mohawk.

''Yeah, you go do that.'' he mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes. _'I'll focus on Bridgette first. But what should I do?'_he pondered for a moment before he realized just what he needed to do.

Naruto dropped through the hole in the kitchen roof he made. Chef's booby trapped kitchen may have been dangerous for other people, but for someone trained like him it was cakewalk. He walked over a wire and stepped on a strand of floor that sunk and several shuriken flew into the wall and lodged themselves behind him. He continued to casually walk by as two giant axes opened from the ceiling and swung back and forth, mere hairs from cutting the blond who didn't stop walking. He paused and bend over, plucking a string as a flame thrower opened from the wall and fired out a burst of flame just inches from his nose.

00  
Confession cam  
00

Naruto was shaking his head and he spoke. ''No fucking wonder we can't get decent food. What the fuck Chef? Overkill much? There's being crazy and funny, then there's being an outright ass-hole. I know you don't want people in your kitchen, but get a custom-made door and lock system. Don't fucking try to kill people.''

00  
Confession Cam  
00

Naruto had maneuvered around the death traps before finally coming to the fridge. He opened it to see various foods. Actual good like fruits, vegetables, and the likes. He made sure he to get food that wouldn't spoil quickly, keeping in mind that Bridgette was a vegetarian. He happily made his way out of there to set up his idea. It took him a few hours but when everything was set he sought out Bridgette. Sure enough she was on the beach, looking out at the view. ''Hey Bridgette, got a minute?''

She turned to the sound of his voice. ''Sure dude. What's on your mind?''

''I was hoping you wouldn't mind joining me for a trip. It's a lovely day and with no challenges I was hoping you and I could hang out.''

''That sounds cool. What do you have in mind?'' she asked as he grinned.

''I know this lovely place in the woods with this great view. I want to show it to you.'' he informed her as an uncertain look formed on her face.

''H-How far in the woods?'' she stammered. Ever since she failed her Phobia Factor challenged she was far more frightened of the woods then ever before. It all stimmed from an incident when she was young and her aunt and uncle took her camping. Being clumsy, she stumbled and lost track of her relatives and resulted in her being lost for hours. Ever since that incident she had been terrified of the woods.

''Hey,'' he gently said. ''I wouldn't let anything happen to you.'' he assured her and extended his hand. ''Trust me?''

Bridgette took in a deep breath and exhaled. She nodded, not trusting her own voice. She trusted Naruto, he was a decent guy and sure enough she would be okay as long as he was there. So as they went into the walk into the woods Bridgette stayed close to the blond. '_He's so warm.' _she realized, after spending some time in his close proximity. Though she should have paid more attention as she almost tripped over a rock.

"You okay Bridgette?" Naruto asked her, catching her before she could fall. She looked at him and nodded.

''Thanks. I'm so clumsy.''

''Nonsense, I've seen you surfed those waves we had last morning. Don't know how or why we possibly had waves, but you were pretty balanced.'

"I'm more coordinated in that water than I am on land," Bridgette told him, "My mom said that I could swim before I could walk. My dad taught me how to surf when I was three and I got my first surf board at four."

''That's pretty amazing.'' he remarked.

''What about you?''

''I'm...a martial artist you can say,'' he informed her. ''Its all about having the strength to defend those you care about. Though I can say cooking is another passion of mine.''

''That's pretty cool.'' Bridgette couldn't help but admire Naruto. Most people she knew who learned how to fight wanted to beat people up or show off. She had started to unwind, forgetting her fear of the woods.

''We're here...'' he suddenly announced.

When Bridgette saw what he was referring to a smile broke out on to her face. ''This is so awesome,'' she gasped, seeing a picnic basket. ''You really went to all this trouble?''

''It wasn't that big of deal. I hope you like it, unfortunately there wasn't really all that much not meaty food that could be prepared on short notice. Is Salad and PBJ okay?''

He got his answered when Bridgette hugged him. ''This is really sweet. I don't think I ever had a none surfing date before,'' she paused to recall the disasters. ''...well a succesful one.''

The two of them began enjoying the picnic. It was a nice little atmosphere to say the least. The distance had closed between them as they shared a few stories of when they were kids. It was starting to get cold so Bridgette snuggled up against Naruto, taking in his warmth once more.

''You wanna go back? Its getting kind of late and I know you don't like the woods. I guess, I guess I just wanted to show you there's nothing to be afraid of.''

"I trust you," she whispered. ''After all you won't let anything happen to me right?''

''Of course,'' he answered her. ''My pretty surfer girl.'' he added playfully.

Bridgette was flattered by the comment. It was a very simple comment but it had an effect on her none the same. It was honest and very innocent. Any girl could be hot or sexy, but that was an overall body description. That didn't speak what of her that the guys like besides the obvious.

''And what about me is pretty?''

''You're lovely eyes which are something like a light emerald green. There's the laid back look you're face always has in general and the way your nose wrinkles whenever you see meat.''

She moved her face closer to his. ''Let's see what else you can discover.'' she said when she pressed her lips against his. Bridgette couldn't help but smile as Naruto moaned into the kiss. He pulled away suddenly.

''Bridgette, I can't...''

Bridgette felt both hurt and insulted. ''W-What is your deal? I thought you liked me. At least you were acting like it and now all of a sudden you don't want to kiss me. If this is some guy I don't want any part of it.'' she said as she got up and angrily stormed away. Her anger over taking any amount of fear she would have of being alone.

''Bridgette wait...'' he reached out, grabbing her wrist.

''Let go of me you jerk.'' she angrily replied.

''I like you!'' he replied, causing her to pause in her actions. ''I wasn't toying with you. I do, it's just, that's the problem. I also like someone else.'' he said as Bridgette's head hung down.

''Its Courtney isn't it?'' it made sense suffice to say. Out of all the campers it was pretty obvious that Naruto and Courtney were the first to be fast friends, or acquaintances at least.

''Yeah, but I don't know what I should do about this. I like you as well Bridge, but I don't want to just jump into anything you know. Any day now any of us could be voted off and the last thing I want to do is to get any of us into emotional turmoil you know. Also it wouldn't be fair if I didn't explore the situation and get a handle on how I felt. That and I also thought it was only fair you knew how I felt. So don't think I'm rejecting what you're offering or that I think something is wrong with you. I just don't want you to think I'm toying with your emotions. You get what I'm saying?''

''Yeah,'' she replied rather reluctantly. ''Thank you for being honest with me. Its just so embarassing though.''

''I'm sorry.'' that was all he could offer. He didn't know what else to say.

''Just go with your heart.'' while she was indeed growing to like Naruto she wasn't a selfish person by nature and forcing someone into liking her wasn't her style.

''Thank you...'' he said, letting go of her wrist.

''Well, since you went to the trouble we should finish up that picnic. Friends until you figure things out?'' she extended her hand.

''Friends until I figure things out.'' he said, shaking her hand as they went back to the picnic.

0  
Chapter End  
0  
I am Kyuubi16 and I have changed my mind. The final votes are coming upon chapter 20, but chapter 25. Just to tease you guys and make you wait even longer. I am not adding votes to pool until chapter 22 as I don't want to spoil the reviews I have got until I put up several more chapters. The votes are getting close people. These votes include the ones in PMs so going by review suggestions only aren't accurate.

00

Gwen: Vote 13

Heather: Vote 05

Courtney: Vote 015

Izzy:Vote 10

Bridgette:Vote 15

Lindsay:10

0

Eva x DJ: Vote 0

Eva x Noah: Vote 0

Katie x Cody: Vote 0

Katie x Duncan: Vote 0

Owen x Beth: Vote 0

Owen x Sadie: Vote 0

Eva x Duncan: Vote 0

Katie x DJ: Vote 0

Katie x Trent: Vote 0

Duncan x Oc: Vote 0

Trent x Oc: Vote 0

0  
Note  
0

Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either. Bear has other relatives that will be brought into from other places in the world and there will be another type of animal as well. Which character epic rival he will be can not be explained or revealed.


	21. Naruto and Courtney

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Story Start  
0  
There as just something about Courtney that threw Naruto off. For instance when he chased after off he lost his balance. He saw it in her eyes, a hint of betrayal when she saw the site of him and Bridgette coming back from the picnic. The moment he stopped paying attention to his surroundings was the moment he found himself in this position. He had tripped, falling into Courtney and knocking her to the ground. The palm of his right hand latched onto her squishy hidden breast.

He felt blood rushing to his cheeks as well as his lower regions when he realized that she wasn't protesting, but was stunned. He could feel himself against he shuddered. His heart pounding in his ears or whatever the expression was.

Courtney's mouth parted slightly, a moan escaping her lips as her womanhood ground against his bulge. It took a few moments for her to come back to reality. A light blush graced her features. The position they were in was quite intimate. ''Courtney I...'' he couldn't help but react to her.

Courtney shot him a flare before pushing him off. He watched her as she retreated, his eyes catching site of her cute, plump ass as it swayed with her hasty retreat.  
_  
'Fucking hormones!'_ Naruto angrily thought. He followed her back to the girl's cabins. ''Courtney I'm sorry. It was an accident.''  
_  
''Leave me alone.'' _she miserably called out from inside. _''Why don't you go back to your surfer girl.'' _

''Courtney, Bridgette and I are just friends.'' the hesitation in his voice betrayed him. They were just friends, but he knew he was lying if he said he didn't clickw with her.  
_  
''Yeah right, do I look stupid to you?''_ she bitterly asked from beside. '_'I'm miss A-class remember. Bossy and bitchy, who wants me when you can have the pretty surfer girl.'' _

''You're right,'' he admitted. ''I do like Bridgette and you can be bossy and you have been pretty bitchy to the others.'' he added as he heard a small sob from inside.

''But you're intelligent, driven, and a hard worker. You're a hell of a spitfire Courtney and everyone has their flaws. I like you Courtney, flaws and all, but I like Bridgette as well. What you saw was me trying to work out my feelings. I wanted to be fair to everyone involved, not just myself. Even if I did make a choice, we still have to worry about being eliminated and the fact that I don't even live in Cananda you know. This was supposed to be a vacation opportunity. Also there's this thing with both Lindsay and Izzy, but I let them know that I wanted to be just their friend. The thing is Courtney I already found myself in a love triangle in the past and because of my decisions I lost both of them, and I don't want to make the wrong choices and rush things because I fear of that happening again. So don't you see what my problem is? Its not like I can date both you and Bridgette at once, you would definitely never go for it.'' he banged his hand on the door frame and rested his head against the screen. ''I'm sorry...I'm just making things work. Next competition I'll tell everyone just to vote me out. If me being here hurts you and the others then its not worth it.'' he said as he turned to leave.

The screen opened. ''Don't go.'' Courtney softly pleaded. She hated this feeling. She hated not being in control and having her emotions in a turmoil but more than anything she hated giving up and losing. Especially when this person was one of the few people seemed to be one of the only people that seemed to geniune care about her.

Her eyes were red and slightly puffy. She had been crying.

''I didn't mean to hurt you. Just please, give me a chance to show you that.''

''One chance...'' she suggested with a raised finger. ''You break my heart and I'll break your head and sue your ass for everything you have, got it?'' she asked as Naruto nodded and grinned.

''Yes mam, but you also know...'' he began and she cut him off.

''I know, I'm not happy with what you're asking of me, but I can't force you to love me. Don't think that means you can two time me and surfer girl. I'm still mad about her breaking my violin, but as a fellow young woman even I wouldn't wish for her to get involved with a guy with a cheating heart.''

''So that means you'll talk with her? She really is sorry about your violin.'' he assured her then added. ''The last thing we need is for any members of our team to have a rift.'' slightly playing upon Courtney's competitve nature.

''I'll consider it.'' _What am I doing? This isn't like me at all. This is all his fault. Stupid boy with his gorgeous eyes and sweet nature. You better bring your A-game surfer girl because there's no way I'm losing to you._

''That's all I'm asking.'' he replied before he was surprised by Courtney's next action. She stepped up on her tippy toes as she leaned forward, her dark cheeks stained pink as she pressed her lips against his cheek. Her eyes softened as she pulled back. Maybe just this once she could listen to her heart instead of her head.

0  
Chapter End  
0  
I am Kyuubi16 and I have changed my mind. The final votes are coming upon chapter 20, but chapter 25. Just to tease you guys and make you wait even longer. I am not adding votes to pulls until chapter 22 as I don't want to spoil the reviews I have been getting until I put up several more chapters. The votes are getting close people. These votes include the ones in PMs so going by review suggestions only aren't accurates.

00

Gwen: Vote 13

Heather: Vote 05

Courtney: Vote 015

Izzy:Vote 10

Bridgette:Vote 15

Lindsay:10

0

Eva x DJ: Vote 0

Eva x Noah: Vote 0

Katie x Cody: Vote 0

Katie x Duncan: Vote 0

Owen x Beth: Vote 0

Owen x Sadie: Vote 0

Eva x Duncan: Vote 0

Katie x DJ: Vote 0

Katie x Trent: Vote 0

Duncan x Oc: Vote 0

Trent x Oc: Vote 0

0  
Note  
0

Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either. Bear has other relatives that will be brought into from other places in the world and there will be another type of animal as well. Which character epic rival he will be can not be explained or revealed.


	22. Without a Paddle

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0

I'm going to cover up to a particular canon episode (If you can't take the heat.) before I start adding more divergent episode and challenges. And yes, before you all bitch your votes do mean something. Remember, I never said the polls were going to be for who Naruto ends up with, you all decided on that yourselves so don't get mad for not asking questions.  
0  
Story Start  
0

"Gophers! Foxers!" Chris called out. "Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip! You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake, to Boney Island!" Chris said, making ghost-like sound effects at the end. "When you get there, you must portage your canoes across the island, which is a two hour hike, trough horribly dense jungle!"

Geoff scratched his head. "We've got to por- what?" His team mates groaned.

He pretended to be annoyed. "Portage!" He exclaimed, air quoting it. "Dude! Walk with your canoe!"

"Oh."

"When you arrive at the other end of the island," Chris began again, "...you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me and K who has come back from the dead as a ghost or whatever he's calling it. The first team to turn around their canoes and paddle will win the challenge. Move campers, move!"

The campers rushed off, nearly crushing Chris in the stampede. "Oh wait!" He called out, stopping them in their tracks. "I forgot to mention, legend has it, that if you take _anything _off the island you'll be cursed forever!" He made his spooky sound effects, punctuated by a random burst of thunder, which may or may not have been staged.

Naruto groaned. ''Not this corny nonsense.''

"Okay everyone, get in your canoes and let's have some fun!" The began to walk away, not frantically running like before. _Let's show a little effort here people!_Beth suddenly came running from the the directions of the bathrooms. "What did I miss?" She asked, lisping.

Chris jerked his thumb towards the beach. "Canoes." Beth took off.

Naruto looked at the canones. ''Two, three, and even a four-man Canoe? Yeah, this doesn't speak deviousness.'' Naruto grumbled.

''Hey dude let's go with this one/join me in this canone Naruto.'' once again he found himself stuck between Bridgette and Courtney. He could practically see the competitve edge spark to life in Courtney's eyes.

''Lucky bastard! Already forming himself a threesome!" Duncan cackled as a furious blush formed on the faces of said threesome. ''Some guys have all the luck. Don't hurt yourself now.'' he said before heading off to a Kayak.

Which left Justin with Katie, Harold, and Izzy.

DJ frowned at their canoe. "Hey, do canoes tip over a lot?"

Geoff shook his head. "No man. You're thinking of kayaks."

DJ let out a sigh of relief.

The Gophers had their own unique teaming. Lindsay and Beth were rowing with Trent, most likely an attempt to keep the guitarist away from Gwen who was stuck with Cody; once more trying his luck with the clearly uninterested Goth as Heather was stuck with Eva.

With everyone in place Chris raised his gun. "On your marks! Get set... go!" He shot the gun, and a dead eagle crashed down a minute later. "Darn. That's gonna invoke some angry emails."

''...Friday?'' Cody babbled on, not catching to Gwen's disinterest as she was shooting glances to the boats passing them up. While Cody may not have been Noah he was far from the go to guy for physical acitivities.

''No,'' she dead panned remarked. _'Why can't he take a hit? Does he think its funny? Lets hit on the goth girl because she's totally desperate and seeking companionship._

''How about Saturday? Saturday's good for me.'' he persisted as Gwen's tolerance was reaching its threshold.

''I'm not going out with you, ever.'' she emphasized with a hand gesture. ''Look, when I apologized for being a little harsh that wasn't an invitation for you to start trailing at my heels again.''

''Okay fine, geesh.'' he replied, finally getting the message. ''So is Sunday out of the question?'' he got an answer with an ore to the sack.

With Geoff and DJ."Can I ask you something?" Geoff said. "I gave Bridgette this awesome gift this morning, but she's been sending me some weird vibes."

"Ohmigosh Courtney!" Bridgette exclaimed. "It was so bad! He made me this change dish with this really bad photo-shopped picture of us on it!" Thankfully when the girls asked if it was possible for Naruto to tune out he had a means of doing so. The I-Pod he stole from Kuiinshi.

_Far from over  
I won't say goodnight  
My heart's grown colder  
Waiting for the sun to rise again  
Crawling closer  
So save your kiss goodbye  
It's far from over  
I won't fear anymore_

Courtney grimaced. Partly because of Naruto suddenly bursting out into the sunk and the other part because of what Bridgette had told her. "That's... that's pretty bad Bridgette."

"Oh, I know!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I mean, Geoff's really sweet and cute and all, but he's so clueless!" she stated as she stole a glance at Naruto. ''Besides, I already like someone else.''

''Be that as I may, he might not back down unless you two were going out. And since _you and Naruto aren't a couple _that doesn't seem likely.''

''Uh-huh,'' Bridgette remarked, catching the words Courtney put emphasis on. She was going to make a remark but stop herself. ''Courtney this is silly.'' she decided with a sigh.

''What's silly? What's your game?'' she suspiciously asked.

''We're both mature young women right? I don't want to be like all those stereotypical girls in story, or reality TV and such whose entire life revolves around romance and men. I know you hate me, but can't we get along? For the sake of our friendship with Naruto?''

Courtney folded her arms and pursed her lips slightly. She let out a huff,''I don't hate you, necessairly.'' she admitted after a long pause. ''And you're right, I don't want myself to be defined by my relationship. After all I didn't need a boyfriend to be my school's valdectorian and...''

''CIT...'' Bridgette finished with a roll of her eyes. ''I know, I think everyone knows by now.'' she admitted playfully.

''That doesn't mean I'm going to give up so easily though. So I propose we go at this at an angle of a friendly competition. No underhanded tricks, unless its keeping the rest of those vultures away.'' she then pointed at Naruto. ''This one here has far too much charm for his on good.''

Bridgette let out a laugh at that. ''Agree.''

DJ sighed as Geoff recounted the story to him. "Not good?."

"Dang dude, so bad, you need a new word for how bad that was! See, dating is like feeing a bunny. You want the bunny to come to you so you don't make any sudden moves. You drop a heart-shaped plate on a bunny and the bunny is going to run man. Yuo feeling me?

"So I screwed up?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, you screwed up dude."

With Cody and Gwen. "I think I know why you keep shooting me down," He finally spoke up, surprising even myself. She didn't seem interested at all that he was talking, so he continued. "It's because of Trent, isn't it?" Her sudden jolt confirmed to him that he now had her attention. "Look, I'm pretty tight with Trent," he continued, smiling, "and I was definitely sensing an 'I'm into Gwen' vibe from him."

She gave him a wary look.

"I'll put in a good word for you… you know, if you want," he concluded.

To his surprise, she smiled at me. "Wow… that's really cool of you," she said,"If you can get us in the same boat on the way home, I'll _so_ owe you one," she added.

…

"Interesting that you would say that," he began, trying to start off casually. He didn't want to be blatant about this. "See, I'm in a bit of trouble myself…"

"…What do you mean?"

"Well… I kinda bet Owen that if I got your bra, he'd do all my dishes for the rest of the competition."

_**WHACK!**_

And once more a blow to the genitals. "Heh… Right. Asking too much. Got it."

Everyone soon arrived to the island. ''Spontaneous fog...'' Naruto commited after removing the I-pod.

Izzy hopped out of her canoe as they docked. "Did you see that skull? Its like this place is haunted or something.

The sound of howling winds and horrible screeches followed the declaration.

"Let's just get this over with!" Gwen shuddered, picking up her canoe alongside Cody.

The Screaming Gophers soon found themselves running through the forest, only to be cut off by a fallen tree. They soon found themselves face to face with the elusive 'Muskoka' wooly beaver. Chased away by the large and hairy creatures the Foxes took advantage of that to pull ahead.

The Foxes soon took advantage of the Screaming Gopher's problems and pulled in the lead. "Come on!" Izzy cried out after the team had finally lost the rabid geese that took after them, after the beavers gave up, but were distracted by the sandwhich bread Cody tossed behind. "This isn't over yet... we still have to burn stuff!"

Meanwhile the Foxes approached a fork in the road. Naruto had gone on ahead to scout things out and they were able to keep up until now. They couldn't help but find it strange that the blond hadn't left behind some identifying marker. "Which path do we take?" Geoff asked.

"Left." Courtney replied. "Definitely left."

Geoff frowned. "I don't know... the right seems like a good idea."

"Well, the right trail is wider." Bridgette agreed. Geoff smiled at her. "What are you staring at?" She asked, as she began to walk down the path.

"I can see the other team!" Trent called out.

"Me too!" Gwen called out. "And they're taking the right!"

"Then let's take the left!" Trent called back.

They walked a little bit longer until Trent noticed something strange. "Guys Um, I don't mean to panic guys... but I'm sinking!"

"Trent's stuck! I'm coming Trent!"

"No, don't!"

00

ConFESionAL

00

'_How was I supposed to know what quicksand looks like?' Trent asked._

Meanwhile laughing his ass off, even during the explanation Chris spoke. ''Can you believe that. I set it up, but I never believed anyone would walk into it. That's just great.''

_0_

_cfEND_

_0_

"Help!" Trent shouted, and Cody sprung into action. Gwen and Cody sat their canoe down and he ran as fast as he could toward the quicksand pit. Finding a vine, he grabbed it without hesitation and swung down in a Tarzan-like fashion toward the hand sticking out from the quicksand.

And he missed it, only to find himself wrapped around a tree, writhing in agony. Slowly slided down and receiving scratches from the treebark.

Somehow by sheer luck Trent grabbed onto the vine and pulled him and Lindsay out of the quicksand. Cody, dazed, managed to walk up to Trent and Lindsay.

"Whoa! Thanks, bro!" Trent held a hand out for him to low-five him, and Cody attempted to return it… but missed. He then put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a lifesaver."

That managed to snap me out of my daze. "…I am?"

Then, out of the blue, Lindsay ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug. "My hero!" Cody without a doubt enjoyed the hug. When you're Cody you don't have a perky girl like Lindsay hug you everyday, or ever.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

He rubbed the back of my neck, grinning sheepishly. "You know… I watch a lot of movies…"

"This is very touching, guys," Gwen spoke from the other side of the quicksand pit, "but we've still got a challenge to win."

Back with the others. ''...and that's how I shoryukened Bear and made my way back here.'' Naruto explained as they went to work on their fire. Not too long after the Gophers arrived.

Heather tried to get a spark from a stick while Leshawna assisted with two rocks without success. She glanced at the Foxes, who already had a fire going. "How did they manage to get a fire so quickly?"

Duncan smirked, and pulled out his lighter.

Chris smiled from up in his chopper. "No rule about lighters. Edge, Foxes." he explained to the cameras

All the remaining campers rushed around, looking for wood to fuel their team's fire. Beth was one of these campers, and was poking around in the bush when she found a small tiki statuette. She gasped, and immediately pocketed it.

Geoff dragged himself across the sand to throw his wood into the fire.

DJ frowned at Geoff's leg. "Hey Bridgette! You have first aid training, right?" She nodded. "Why don't you help Geoff? He might have gangrene!" _Or be over acting!_

"Or jungle rot!" Geoff added.

"Or athlete's foot!" DJ added shuddering.

''The baby is fine,'' Naruto cut in, acting a little less friendly than usual unless he was provoked. ''Besides if he is in that much pain he should see a more qualified medical profesional. One that won't make things awkward.'' he said as he pulled out a latex medical glove.

Geoff paled. ''On second thought. I don't think its that bastard.'' he nervously replied. He didn't trust the look the other blond was shooting him.

The next couple minutes were quite interesting, to say the least. Harold, in a panic, had tossed his team's oars into their fire as firewood, and Izzy managed to nearly blow everyone up with a fire-starter made of tree sap.

"I don't think this is going to be big enough!" Courtney worried.

DJ shrugged. "You heard the woman! More wood! Let's go!"

Harold looked around nervously and grabbed the first pile of wood he saw, which happened to be the oars, and chucked it into the fire. Everyone gasped in disbelief.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Naruto practically exploded.

"How are we supposed to get back now?" Bridgette added.

"This ought to do the trick. No way we'll lose. " She said, chucking a small round object around in her hands. "Its a hand made fire starter made out of some tree sap, twigs and other materials.''

''Izzy...that's not...'' Naruto began, his mouth dropping in horror as he realized that Izzy was going to use _that.  
_  
''Stand back guys. This is going to be big.''

''IZZY NOOOO!'' Naruto shouted as he tackled her to prevent her from throwing the concotion in. Though because of this the concotion flew into the other team's fire and was akin to a miniature nuclear explosion.

"Woo-hooo," Chris said, "we have our fire-building winner! Looks like the Gophers are back in the game after all!"

''Damnit Izzy,'' Naruto managed out after a gasp. ''This is why the RMCP is after your ass. You keep doing crazy stuff like that.'' he said as he fell back with a groan.

''Brilliant move leader. Want to screw our situation up even more?''

''Oh go to hell Duncan.''

With the challenge over the teams could now make their way back to the island. ''What are we going to do without paddles?'' Bridgette pointed out.

''We can get someone to swim behind the votes and push them,'' Izzy suggested before going off on one of her tangents. ''I did that once with like a sixty foot yacht. The whole crew had to flutter kick for like sixty-eight days to shore and like four of us got eaten by sharks. And I didn't...note me..'' she added between her giggles and rapid recollection. ''But it was really insane.''

''That might work,'' Geoff replied.

''We need someone big enough to push all the canoes back,'' Bridgette said, eyeing DJ, "we could get someone push them all back!"

DJ shuddered. "Nuh uh. I'm afraid of water!"

"I'll do it!" Geoff volunteered.

Naruto sighed, ''By the time either of you could get all the boats back you'll be exhausted and you might drown. Listen, use the rope I brought to tie all the boats together. Then using the lead boat DJ and I will pull it back to shore while the rest of you assist using your arms if necessary.''

''Actually, that doesn't sound half bad.'' Courtney noted. ''Not that we have many other options.''

''Man, good thing you brought that rope,'' Harold spoke up. Everyone promptly glared at him, resulting in him shirking back, deciding maybe he should keep quiet for the rest of the day.

''Why did you bring a rope?'' Bridgette couldn't help but be curious about.

''You know, uum, climbing and other such things.'' Naruto remarked before hastily grabbing it and going over to the boats. ''No time to dwadle, lets hurry up before it gets dark.''

00

Confession Cam

00

An annoyed Naruto spoke to the camera. ''No you damn perverts, I did not bring the rope for what you're all thinking of.''

0

CCEND

0

"The Gophers are the winners!" Chris exclaimed. "Foxes. You. Me. Elimination Ceremony. Tonight!"

''Hey Bridge, Courtney, and Izzy.'' Naruto called out to each of the girls. ''I need to speak with the each of you.'' he said, leading them away from the others after finally arriving to the island. ''Look, we're going to have to vote someone out and quite frankly the most useless amongst us is that Justin guy. For one I don't even recall him speaking much, must less really standing out in contributions.''

''Tactically speaking that makes the most sense.'' Courtney agreed.

''But why just us three? Why not invite some of the others?'' Bridgette added.

''Because what I'm proposing is an alliance. An alliance between the four of us to try and make it to the finals.'' Naruto began. ''I think we all know there is going to be one winner and sooner or later the teams are going to be disolved when the numbers dwindle. We need to plan for the future and I trust you three above the others.''

Said girls were touched by Naruto's proclimation. ''Aaw foxy. Izzy feels the warm fuzzies too.'' she said as she pulled him into a tight hug, nearly smothering him with her bosom.

''Hey! Get your chi-chis out of his face before you smother him,'' Courtney snapped causing Izzy to let go.

''My bad,'' Izzy replied with a nervous chuckle.

That night Justin was eliminated as Naruto's alliance saw fit. The foursome was created for the very purpose of survival and making to the final rounds and not for ganging up on any other camper, unless they were going to be something of a problem. While it was going to be painful decided off which members of their team to vote off when the time come, they knew it was better to come to terms with it now then later.

(Danger Ahead-Super Mario Galaxy 2)

Meanwhile on the boat Kuiinshi was sitting in a lobby, a glass of chardonay in one hand as he spoke on a cellphone to an unknown indivudual. ''Yes, everything is happening just like I said it would. Its always interesting to see which camper I'm going to end up with.'' the task master responded as he stood up and looked through the window. ''And the supplements are working quite well.'' he added as he watched the deleted campers tear into the punching bag with unnatural strength that didn't belong to them weeks prior. ''Best part is that Chris doesn't know a thing.''

''_**And Uzumaki, your...blood brother if I'm remembering correctly?'' **_the voice on the other end of the line asked.

''He won't be a problem I assure you.'' he said as he continued watching the ex campers now being instructed into doing air acrobatics. ''Everything is going to go just as planned. About three more campers should do it before the next phase is ready to be put into action.'' K finished as he prepared to induct the latest member of the new squad.

0  
Chapter End  
0  
The votes are getting close people. These votes include the ones in PMs so going by review suggestions only aren't accurates.

0

Teams

0

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.

Gophers: Beth, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Cody, Lindsay, Owen, and Trent.

0

Gwen: Vote 15

Heather: Vote 05

Courtney: Vote 016

Izzy:Vote 13

Bridgette:Vote 20

Lindsay:10

0

Eva x DJ: Vote 02

Eva x Noah: Vote 0

Katie x Cody: Vote 02

Katie x Duncan: Vote 01

Owen x Beth: Vote 0

Owen x Sadie: Vote 0

Eva x Duncan: Vote 0

Katie x DJ: Vote 0

Katie x Trent: Vote 0

Duncan x Oc: Vote 0

Trent x Oc: Vote 0

0  
Note  
0

Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either. Bear has other relatives that will be brought into from other places in the world and there will be another type of animal as well. Which character epic rival he will be can not be explained or revealed.


	23. A Hunting We Will Go!

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0

I'm going to cover up to a particular canon episode (If you can't take the heat.) before I start adding more divergent episode and challenges. And yes, before you all bitch your votes do mean something. Remember, I never said the polls were going to be for who Naruto ends up with, you all decided on that yourselves so don't get mad for not asking questions.  
0  
Story Start  
0  
Naruto was sleeping peaceful until, ''You...you're coming with me fox boy.''  
_  
'Why does everyone call me that?'_ Naruto pondered, instead of pondering the fact that he was being kidnapped. He was uncerimonously dropped on the ground with a thud. He looked up at his kidnapper, defiant and quite confused. He didn't know what the hell Eva was up to, but he was not going to go down without a fight.

''I need your help.''

''As do many people. They usually send me emails, not kidnap me.'' Naruto knew that one day being a smart ass would come back to haunt him. Thing was that he did not feel like now was that time.

''Look will you just shut up and here me out.'' Eva was biting her tongue so to speak. ''I...need advice.'' A look made up of unease, embarassement, and most likely anger formed on her face.''On how to attract a guy.''

Naruto dimly looked at her. ''And you came to me?'' he slowly asked.

''Look, you're one of the few decent people around here and I thought I come to you...because you know.''

Naruto found himself quite confused. Eva was anything but indirect. Maybe it was because he was lacking his minimum require of sleep or maybe because he was partly a jack-ass, but Naruto couldn't help but decide to joke around.

''Eva, now I know I'm a very sexy man and all, but my romantic life is confusing as it is. So you must...'' he was cut off as she stomped on his foot. ''Ow my toe! What the hell woman? The hell you do that for?''

''To shut you up.'' she replied and continued. ''And no, between surfer girl and miss b.i.t.c.h. I'm not getting mixed up into your little love fest.''

''I think you meant CIT.'' Naruto corrected.

''I know what I said.'' Eva responded.

''Oh and...no idea what you're talking about,'' Naruto added, trying to play dumb.

''Look, just because I'm an athlete doesn't make me stupid. Nearly everyone else might be blind, but with the way you sneak around or practically spend all the time with those two its no wonder everyone hasn't picked up on it.''  
_  
'Note to self. Eva is more observant then she lets on.'_ Naruto cocked his head to the side. ''Way, why come to me and not one of the others?''

''Do I really have to point out the flaws of the other campers?'' Eva asked him with raised eyebrow.

''Fiiiiine.'' Naruto replied as he did an estimate of all the potential people Eva could like. With him out of the equation that left Geoff, Harold Dj, Duncan and Trent. The last was into Gwen and with Eva's observation powers that struck him off the list. In fact the most obvious was DJ, the person that more often than not was dragged away with Eva against his will. _'Huh, I think this might be the first time the situation is leaning towards the opposite of a sausage fest. Oh yeah, forgot that weird boy Cody, but still. '_ _Naruto folded his arms. ''_You got yourself deal incredibly handsome lady. Oh wait, I mean, aw crap I'll think of something later I'll help you.''

''Tell anyone about this...''

''I know I know. I'll kill you, orphan your children, and your wife will die of grief. I gotcha.'' Naruto responded. ''Now let's get back to camp. I want that last bit of sleep before...'' the sound of a plane going overhead and Chris's voice killed any hope of that. ''Oh god damnit!''

Chris smiled excitedly as he flew the helicopter over camp, humming quietly over the noise of the propeller.

Duncan, however, was not a happy camper. He jumped out of his bunk. "Hit the deck! They're coming man!" He cried, jumping under the bed.

DJ and Geoff just shrugged. It wasn't the first time Duncan had woken up screaming, and probably wouldn't be the last either.

The propeller's noise caused Leshawna to hit her head against the bunk above her when she woke up suddenly. "Ya'll better be joking! This ain't funny, Chris!"

"Whatever." Heather yawned. "It's better that that stupid megaphone. Lindsay, warm up the shower for me, please? And-"

"-not too hot this time, I know." Lindsay sighed, making her way out the door.

Sometime later the girls groaned as they waited for Heather to get out of the bathroom. "Seriously, how long has she been in there?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen sighed. "Oh, forget it. Might as well go in the woods."

"Oh campers!" Chris's voice boomed out of the speakers. "_I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet? Meet me at the bonfire for brekkie in three. Minutes, that is, so hurry!"_

Naruto was the first to arrive at the destination. Whatever the challenge was he was hoping it was something that would allow him to blow off some steam. The first person to arrive was none other then Bridgette who looked to be in a sour mood. ''Morning.''

''Yeah morning.''she groggily replied.

''Who and what screwed up the start of your morning?'' the blond asked as Bridgette plopped down next to him.

''It was that Heather girl. She hogged the bathroom the entire morning and the worst part is by the time I finally got to use the shower all the hot water is gone. Now I'm used to the cold water, don't get me wrong but there are certain times hot water is mandatory. Like first thing in the morning.''

''Sounds like K. Except cold water I met hot-sauce.'' he replied as Bridgette raised an eyebrow in confusion.

''I'm not even going to ask.''

''Its best you don't.'' he said as he reached out and grasped her hand. ''Or I can warm you up?'' he said as a smile formed on Bridgette's face.

''Well look who's being bold all of sudden. Where did this come from?''

''Oh its always been there, I just tend to keep the playfulness down unless I'm sure the feelings are mutual or unless I'm feeling particularly frisky.'' he said as he leaned over only for Bridgette's finger to pause his movement. ''Hey what gives?'' he asked against her finger.

''I don't let guys kiss until after the first date.'' she explained as he raised an eyebrow.

''What do you call the other day missy?'' he asked as he pulled back.

''**I** was the one kissing so as you can see the situation was completely different.'' she explained with a mischevious grin.

''Curses! Foiled by exact words.'' he remarked. The campers began showing up one by one for the challenge. After everyone had gathered Chris showed up.

''Are you ready," Chris began, "for today's max-impact challenge?"

''Do we have much of a choice?''

"Incoming!" Chris cried out randomly, sending a can flying at Gwen's face, which Trent just barely managed to catch in time. _  
_

"This is breakfast." Chris said, tossing cans of beans to the campers.

"Um, no..." Heather scoffed, "breakfast is crepes, cresecent, even Chef's crappy burned egs.''

Chris continued on, completely ignoring Heather. "Today is a survival challenge. We're going hunting!" He said, springing out a paintball gun. For a brief moment distress formed on Bridgette's face. She was an animal lover and she couldn't stomach killing them, even if that meant losing the challenge and possibly being voted off.

Duncan smirked. "Now that's more like it!"

"Isn't that a model X345 paintball gun?" Harold asked Chris.

"Why yes Harold. It is.'' he said as he promptly shot said boy causing him to fall back with a thug.

Bridgette frowned. "So we won't be killing anything?''

''Negatori.'' he answered as the surfer girl relaxed. ''This is the first ever paintball dear hunt!''

''BOO! Don't reuse challenges you cheap bastard!" Naruto booed as he dove out of the way only for a recovered Harold to get hit and go down again. ''I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods.''

"Nothing will be killed during this challenge." Chris assured. "I hope." He muttered, just loudly enough for Bridgette to hear, so she would freak out a little. "This is the first ever televised reality show paintball shoot-a-thon! I'll assign roles in a minute after we get to the woods. So...finish brekkie!"

A half an hour later the campers came together in front of a stand with seven paintball guns.

"And now for the team breakdowns. Foxes, you Harold, Geoff and Bridgette!" He threw them their guns. ''Locked and loaded with orange fox paint. And using Red paint are the Gopher hunters will be Leshawna, Beth,, and Eva!" Chris exclaimed, handing out the last set of guns. "You also get these styling glasses and wicked gear.'' He said, handing out visors and camo caps.

Eva inhaled, a look of rapture spreading across her face. ''Nothing like trailing after prey and gunning it down.'

''The rest of you are dear. Here are your antlers, a cute little nose and a fluffy tail!"

"Yeah right. I am not wearing that.'' Heather refused.

Duncan growled. "There is no way I'm a dear...'' He was interrupted when Chris slipped the costume on him.

''Take these off and your team is toast.''

''I swear to god Chris. Fucking bow and arrow and your knee!'' Naruto threatened. At the very least they got a head start.

''At least we get a head start!" Courtney said.

''So much for mini-challenges and all the rest of that crap. Something isn't right, I can feel it. My damn brother is just going to pop out of nowhere or they're going to change the rules again for a ratings stunt.''

"I don't know about yall," DJ began," but I'm outta here." He said, crouching down and running off like a deer.

The other Foxes stared at him in disbelief. "What the hell did I just see?'' Naruto asked. _  
_

_ "Start your paintballs! Game on!"_

''So a raise of hands. Who wants to help me get payback on Chris when this challenge is over?'' Naruto didn't even have to ask. A show of hands was unamious.

The Gophers were less united. Heather mainly going with the idea of relying on Lindsay and Beth to protect her while the others wandered aimlessly.

Now with the hunters. And Break!" Harold cried, breaking up the huddle.

Bridgette looked sadly at her gun. "Look," Harold sighed, "it's just a paintball gun. You do realize this is all just pretend right. So say, that you hit Heather.''

''Wait,'' Bridgette interrupted him, causing her to perk up. ''Heather's a dear?'' she chuckled as she got into gear and put on her glasses. She didn't need to hear anything else.

''Go get me some chips Lindsay. Wash my back Lindsay. Stop borrowing my shirt and stretching out the front.'' the normally nice blonde grumbled as she did an imitation of Heather's voice. Even the nicest and most docile of people could reach their limit of patience. She paused, trying to think about what she was doing. ''What was I suppose to be doing again?'' she asked out loud.

''Some about chips?'' a voice suggested, startling her.

''Whoa calm down Linds.'' Naruto replied as he ducked under the scope of her gun.

''Naruto!'' she breathed in relief. ''You scared me silly.''

''Sorry, my team and I thought it was a good idea we split up, and nothing says we can't hide in camp. Heather giving you a hard time?'' he asked as Lindsay nodded and went and set on the steps. ''She's sooooooo bossy. I tried doing whatever she tells me, but do I ever get a thank you or a good job Lindsay. Noooo, I just get told to hurry up. My mom tells me when you do a good job people are suppose to be nice and courteous. Then again that was probably why she didn't let me go with all those people who offered me rides and stuff.''

Naruto shook his head. ''Don't let her get you down, kay?'' he said as he pat her back. ''So...you're not going to you know. I'm a deer and you're a hunter.''

''Well I don't like hurting animals and since you're a deer I could NEVER shoot you. Some run home little dear, back to your family.'' the smile on Lindsay's face was rather contagious. He hated to think that such a sweet girl was being used by Heather. He was definitely going to talk to the others about inducting Lindsay into their alliance.

Speaking of alliances. ''Hey, come back here!" Heather yelled after Beth. After berating the girl, who risked her life stealing a bag of Bar-Bue-Cue Chips (Heather wanted dill pickle flavored) and ordering her to get another one Beth refused and decided on focusing on the competition. Heather's shouts though gave away her location to the Foxes, Bridgette in particular who promptly shot her. "Ow! Whoever you are this is so not cool!"

Harold and Bridgette hi-fived.

'There you are!'' Courtney stated, finally finding Naruto after wondering around aimlessly for hours. ''I'm going back. This stupid game has to be over by now.''

''Come on Courtney lighten up,'' Naruto replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. ''This has been one relaxing breeze. The other team is in-fighting and we didn't have to life a finger.'' he said, going on to explain the sight he saw of Heather getting into a paintball fight with Leshawna and Beth. ''Apparently we weren't the only alliance in this little game, thought it looks like bonds have strained.''

''Well of course they're fighting. Without a strong moral center such as myself...'' Courtney began as Naruto cleared his throat.''What?'' she asked as he gave her a look 'you really don't know'. ''I'm just saying.''

''Tone it down a notch.'' he said as she growled.

''Number thirty-seven.''

''Number what now?'' he asked as she brought out a folded list from her pocket.

''Dadada...list of things...dadada...changes...perfect boyfriend list? You're joking right?'' the blond skeptically asked.

''Well if you agree to enter a relationship with me then you...HEY!'' she replied as he glanced over the list before tossing it. She hastily went over and picked it up. ''You agreed that you were going to look over any and all list of demands with a stern gaze. After all, not to many girls would agree to this little arrangement I'm part of.''

''And I did, didn't say what level of sterness. Seriously though, once you lighten up I might consider give it another look.'' he said with a shrug of soldiers.

''Y-You're treating this as a joke.''

''But I like the jokes, no?'' he playfully prodded, though unfortunately Courtney was taking his behavior in the room direction.

''Why does this always happen?'' she let out a huff of outrage. ''Is it too much to ask for a little effort?''

''Well with the way you go about it, you make it hard for most people to be around.'' he answered, immediately regretted his words. Sometimes bits of his old self shined through and he spoke without thinking.

Recoiling back at the proclimation, hurt filled Courtney's eyes as she looked away. ''Am I really that unappealing? Is my manner that abrasive? I just want someone to accept me for who I am. I just want that perfect guy who'll...'' Courtney was cut off as Naruto pulled her into a gentle embrace.

''You don't have to fight to be strong Courtney. Its okay to be weak sometimes, that's why you have people to support you. People who accept those weaknesses and fill in the gaps with their own strength. If you ever have a hole you feel that's empty let me fill it. No matter what you'll always be the smart, confident, sexy, fiesty, and independent CIT who lets everyone know whats on her mind. Okay?'' he askd as Courtney nodded, burrying her face into his neck.

''How is a guy as sweet as you still single?''

''Mainly being clueless to all the signs and girls having feelings for me until recently. From what I've been told I'm the guy who people rant and face palm about because of his level of cluelessness. Sucks but hey, unlike the other poor bastards I finally learned my lesson. Now come on, let's go cheer on some team mates in kicking some Gopher ass.'' he said as Izzy randomly pranched by, acting like a deer as she began gnawing on some leaves before going back to doing whatever she was doing. ''Okay seriously, there is no way on earth she does not have some kind of medication she should be taking.'' he said as he tried to pull away only to jerk Courtney with him.

''Hey becareful.'' she cautioned. She tried to pull back only for her to jerk him forward.

''Looks like we're tangled up.'' he said as their antlers were ensnared. Problem is if they removed the hats the foxes would face disqualification. ''Hold on, let me try something.'' he said as he moved closer, their bodies were practically rubbing against each other as he bega slowly trying to untangle them. ''How on earth did this even happen?''

"This is really fun!" Bridgette called out to Geoff and Harold, as they had found the quarreling Gopher girls and were pelting them with paintballs.

The speaker screeched_. "Attention human wild life and Hunters! Please return to camp. Its time to show your hides and tally up the score!''_

All the campers returned to the camp. Between the fact that only one of the Foxes, that being Duncan had been covered in paint. (DJ beign mysteriously untouched), and with Izzy being just crazy awesome hard to hit and the lack of team work among the Gophers making them an easy target it was pretty obvious who lost the challenge. With Cody being mauled by a bear and all (darn those accursed chips) he was the next one voted off the island.  
_  
''Almost lost you there kid!'' _Cody came too, gasping for air as the last of the water in his lungs had been drawn out. ''Seriously, what the hell is going on over there? Did they really leave you, someone in a full body cast on his own at the dock? You almost died for heaven's sake.'' Kuiinshi noted with a shake of his head. ''You're lucky that one of the interns I threw...nevermind.'' K hastily changed the subject.

''W-Where am I?'' Cody managed to ask in a raspy voice.

''Playa Des Losers. I'll have Tyler and Sadie help settle you in. As for me, its time I return to the island. Those many challenges aren't going to take care of themselves.'' the man remarked as he picked up the dufflebag and left Cody in the hands of the very capable nursing staff.

0  
Chapter End  
0  
The votes are getting close people. These votes include the ones in PMs so going by review suggestions only aren't accurates. One more episode to go before things kick off and really start to get interesting.

0

Teams

0

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.

Gophers: Beth, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Lindsay, and Trent.

0

Gwen: Vote 15

Heather: Vote 05

Courtney: Vote 016

Izzy:Vote 13

Bridgette:Vote 20

Lindsay:10

0

Eva x DJ: Vote 02

Eva x Noah: Vote 0

Katie x Cody: Vote 02

Katie x Duncan: Vote 01

Owen x Beth: Vote 0

Owen x Sadie: Vote 0

Eva x Duncan: Vote 0

Katie x DJ: Vote 0

Katie x Trent: Vote 0

Duncan x Oc: Vote 0

Trent x Oc: Vote 0

0  
Note  
0

Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either. Bear has other relatives that will be brought into from other places in the world and there will be another type of animal as well. Which character epic rival he will be can not be explained or revealed.


	24. Cook Off!

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0

I'm going to cover up to a particular canon episode (If you can't take the heat.) before I start adding more divergent episode and challenges. And yes, before you all bitch your votes do mean something. Remember, I never said the polls were going to be for who Naruto ends up with, you all decided on that yourselves so don't get mad for not asking questions.

This is where we expand things.  
0  
Story Start  
0  
That morning Naruto arrived back at the cabin just in time to see Geoff, DJ and Tyler conspire to get revenge on Harold for leaving his crusty underwear all over the place. He kindly refused their offer, cryptically answer he had his own form of payback that he needed to see too. So that morning he had made a hell of a barter with Chef to gain access to his kitchen. Amongst said things he had to do was medial chores; which for over three-dozen people was a bitch.

Thankfully he had some help by a certain Onyx eyed C.I.T. ''I didn't think you'd arrived right on the dot.'' Naruto stated.

"Well, punctuality counts. And I always arrive on time."

It didn't take long get out the ingredients and for Naruto to start cooking and after cooking breakfast for everyone they were now washing the dishes. Both were standing in front of the sink: rubber gloves up to their elbows.

''Dishes, when you told me you needed help I didn't think you meant dishes.''

''Come now, you volunteered to help me out. Trust me, it'll be worth it in the end.'' he replied with a confident grin. ''So come on, tell me about you Courtney. We've been going around in circles, but we haven't really _talked _yet you know.''

Courtney was a bit stunned, unsure on how to really respond. Most people didn't seem intent on listening to her or give her any reason to talk at all. Even then how often did people really want to talk? There was the casual everyday chatter that people usually did and then there was the deeper, I'm really interested and sincerely want to know about you, your thoughts, and everything. ''Well? What do you wanna know?''

''Well, your full name?'' he asked, curios on learning about her exact background.

''Courtney Stella Edita.'' she answered him. ''I'm of Hispanic origin if you couldn't tell.''

Naruto nodded, he was sure Stella was Star and Edita was rich something or another. Either way Naruto really didn't see colors when he saw a girl. Black or white, blonde or brunette if a girl was pretty and had a great sense of humor and other such traits why did it matter? ''So what are you specifically?''

''My grandfather was born in Mexico City but his roots are from Spain and my grand mother was born in Honduras. A lot of people seem to think I'm Biracial because of the lack of an accent. And you're Asian right? On which of your parent's side did you inherit the blond hair and blue eyes?''

''My father's side.'' he answered her. Things began to relax and they casually conversed. They did that all way up to when it when it was time for the challenge. By the time they got their most of the other campers were gathered there and laughing their asses off. Chris had a grey skunk's stripe in the middle of his hair. The host looked rather pissed of course, no one could miss the fury and the fact that the other host K had finally returning. ''Hey ya campers! Haven't seen ya in awhile. Been setting some things up for future challenges and such. And I seen some of you have been busy.''

Naruto snickered, 'damn right'. he thought. He didn't agree to kitchen duty for the next week for nothing. He knew he would need very specific ingredients from Chef's kitchen for the various projects he would need.  
_  
_

"In today's challenge," K began, "...you will be testing the fundamentals of the teamwork, mind, and kitchen skills. Would you care to explain the rest Chris?''

''Sure...'' he said out of gritted teeth. ''Both teams will be cooking a three course meal, which we will then judge. The winners will get a reward, and the losers will send another team-mate home. Each team will pick a head chef to pick the theme of the meal, and take charge of the cooking."

DJ and Geoff exchange worried looks. "I don't like the sound of this, man."

"To cook, you need ingredients!" Chris exclaimed. "Once a week we have Helicopters fly in food. Today, however, a multitude of different were bought for just this challenge. Will it be some spicy Italian? Or maybe some soulful soul food. Regardless, you have until sun down to cook up a meal fitting of a king. Begin!"

Geoff was the first to walk over. "Hey dudes, with this stuff we can make some awesome Italian food!"

Duncan grinned. "Hello head chef!"

"Seriously?" Geoff asked, awed as Duncan nodded. ''Then lets get grabbing!'' He quickly moved to grab some food.

"Head Chef!" Heather said. "I'm calling it!" She glared at Beth. ''Try not to screw up this time. Okay.''

Beth nodded, placating the angry girl.

Leshawna walked up to her. "Just ignore her.''

00  
CONFessiON CAM  
00

''I had to take the leadership role,'' Heather began. ''Hello, we can't afford to let those Foxes when anymore challenges. At this rate our team is hardly a threat.'' she then began examining her nails. ''And really, everyone else on the team is useless.''  
00  
Confession Cam End  
00

"Sweet! Let's hit the road!" Geoff said, the already food-laden Foxes trailing behind him.

Meanwhile, Heather was already listing off orders. "Leshawna, mangoes. Trent, Molasses. Beth Pineapples. Lindsay Macdemas. Gwen tomatoes.'' she listed off.

In the kitchen the Foxes placed the crates of food on the counter.

The Foxes walked in, all carrying items of food. "Okay, we got like three courses, and nine people.'' he hurled a can over to the group which was caught by Harold. ''So everyone partner up!'' Geoff instructed.

"I know how to make pasta sauce!" DJ volunteered.

Bridgette smiled. "I know how to boil pasta!" They hi-fived.

''Oh! I'm good with the Doe!'' Katie said cheerfully as she clapped.

"Me and Izzy can own the the antipasto." Harold said. "I have, like, a black belt in cutting cheese!" The campers chuckled at his expense. "What?"

''I can make the Cheesecake.'' Naruto volunteered. ''Trust me, we make that and we earn my brother's vote by default. Worse case scenario is a tie.''

''Cool, then Courtney and Duncan can help you out.'' he suggested.

'Aw crap.' Naruto could already vision the two at each other's throat.

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.

Geoff, afterward, had slipped away to collect Harold's underwear. He appeared at the door, giving a thumbs up to DJ.

He nodded. "So where'd you want the water, Bridgette?" He asked, spilling a pot of water on Harold as he passed by. "Oops!"

"Smooth move, Dorkahontas!" Harold spat. _  
_

"Oh bummer!" Geoff exclaimed, shaking his head. "Better go change dude!" Bridgette glared at the two as they snickered, but was distracted by the arrival of the Gophers.

Meanwhile with the Gophers. "Gwen, Lindsay... you're on the citrus macadamia upside-down tropical flambe." Heather ordered, causing Gwen to roll her eyes.

Lindsay sighed. "Know how to make an upside down flamer thing?"

"Trent, you and Eva are on ribs!" Heather instructed.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Leshawna and Beth you're on pineapple kebabs and mango dip."

"Girl, let me handle the appetizers. I know how to make a dish that'll melt the socks off the devil!" Leshawna said.

"Oh Really? Well that's so great!" Heather sarcastically spat out. "But since I'm Head Chef we're going to stick to my plan and my plain is pineapples with sticks through them got it?''

Leshawna repressed the urge to strangle the skinny white girl in front of her. That could wait until after the challenge.

With Harold. "Shirt, sweater, shirt, shirt..." Harold said, flinging his clothes out of the dresser. He pulled out a red man-thong. "Looks like it's your time to shine!"

Back with the team. Geoff hummed to himself lightly, stirring one of the pots. He smiled, walking past Bridgette, Katie, and DJ. Katie then went off to another cook station to add some ingredients to the dough.

"I think he likes you." DJ said, nudging Bridgette.

"While that's flattering." She asked, cutting up tomato, "...but I'm trying to focus on the game.'' it wasn't an exact lie. While she wasn't sure how into her Geoff was, she wanted to approach the subject gently and not give the surfer any reasons to do something that would be harmful to the game.

DJ pondered it for a bit and nodded, before sidling up to Geoff. "If you want earn her interest man you better make a move.'' DJ pushed his towards her.

"Hey Bridgette..."

"Hello!'' she greeted, scooping tomatoes into the boiling water.

''You look good cooking dinner.'' he awkwardly began. ''Like my friend's Evan's really hot mom.''

''Excuse me?'' she angrily replied with narrowed eyes. There were so many ways one could misconstrue that sentence. One that was the insinuation that she looked good doing common house wife work instead of doing her general interests, and her being in the kitchen was expected of her. Then there was the fact that he not only brought looks in the equation, but he compared her to an older woman and emphasized physical beauty above all else. ''I think you should go.'' she said as the party animal tried to apologized, but when she added a 'now' he mumbled a sorry and shuffle away. Bridgette then began furiously cutting up the tomatoes.

Now we come to the cheesecake. Crushed crackers, cinnamon, and melted butter were mixed together and in the bowl Naruto was currently heating. Naruto and Courtney were currently preparing for the next step. (Duncan was sent on a fool's errand as Naruto didn't feel like hearing the two bicker. After the last few days which was something more akin to a heated rivalrly he couldn't help but decide to keep them separated.)  
''Its a good thing you came up with that idea. I swear if I was stuck with Duncan his paws would probably being mashing up the pastry or something.''

''You know you keep bringing up the damn guy, one would get the impression that you like him.'' the blond grumbled as Courtney finished packing the crust mixture in the bottom and up the sides of the pan.

''What? Uugh don't even joke about it. I can't stand him; he's rude, inconsiderate, unmotivated, he calls me outside my name, and what kind of hair style is a Mohawk? And did I mention he made a derogate comment towards my rear-end the other day? Can you believe that, what kind of ungentlemanly...''

Naruto groaned, sometimes went Courtney began going on a rant it was difficult to get her to stop talking. Looking around the kitchen and making sure no one was paying attention to them he went over and quickly pecked her on the lips, causing her to flush and pause mid-rant. ''Hey, your knight in shiny orange armor is right here. Forget about that jack-ass, he's just trying to rile you up. After all, I wouldn't mind dragging you to a supply closet and making out with you myself.'' Naruto was more then confident in flirting with Courtney now.

''I...uumm..challenge.'' she stammered out, a bit dazed.

''Now you ready to continue making some cheesecake?''

She slowly nodded until her eyes and then gasped in horror. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Naruto asked, finally noticing what she was staring at. "Someone gouge out my eyes!'' he cried out, crying for brain bleach and vast amounts of sake.

Harold scoffed. "Whatever. This is all I had to wear, someone stole my shorts.''

DJ and Geoff began laughing their asses off.

Chris came to the door and shuddered. "Three hours to go guys!" He shuddered again. Thankfully the horror of Harold's clothing choice was drowned out as Leshawna and Heather got into a rather verbal argument. Shortly after the three guys revenge on Harold planned seeming to be working out.

Back with the Gophers. Heather sighed. "What's wrong now?" she asked as she was called over by Lindsay.

"We used all the flambe liquid," Lindsay said, "but it won't start!"

"Did you try starting?" Heather asked Lindsay and Gwen.

Lindsay frowned. "Ohh..."

Making her usual rude remarks Heather went about lighting the flame, only for it to burst into flames. Gwen and Lindsay smirked at the result of what happened.

Heather checked in a pan nearby to see how much damage had been caused. "My eyebrows!" She exclaimed. "They're gone!" she cried out. The angry Queen Bee of course lashed out at Beth and told her to go get her make-up bag which resulted in another verbal argument from Leshawna who was suffering from pineapple allergies as her arms was covered in rashes.

Duncan and DJ clapped as Harold entered the kitchen "Nice pajamas."

Harold sighed. "It's all I have left. So if you sickos want to see me butt-naked, hit me with your best shot."

"Then stop leaving your gitch lying around the cabin and we'll stop!" Duncan smirked, arms crossed.

Harold groaned. "I told you! They aren't mine!"

Duncan shrugged. "Hey, I tried."

"Hey guys... I made us some sandwich's for while we work!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Harold said, biting into one. "These taste like sweat and lotion...", he pulled out a pair of underwear, "Gross!'' he exclaimed as he threw away the sandwich.

Leshawna swiped Heather's make up bag before she could pick it up. "Beth!'' she tossed it to the glasses eye wearing girl who climbed on top of the table to catch.

''Give it! Now!'' Heather demanded.

Beth tossed it to Lindsay. ''In the fridge!'' Leshawna shouted and the blonde activated without thinking.

Heather ran into the freezer and as a result Leshana closed the door behind her. "Hey! You can't do this! I'm head Chef!''

''Do you think Heather's really mad at us?'' Lindsay dimly asked.

**''I WILL DESTROY YOU!**'' Said girl roared as she pounded against the door.

''She'll get over it,'' Leshawna said, ''Girl needs to learn how to chill.''

Naruto merely shook his head as today's events keep on playing out. ''I can't believe all of them, they're acting so childish.'' Courtney remarked, Naruto merely smiled and nodded. With the eggs, yolk and cream added and mix thoroughly it was time to pour the filling over the crust and bake for one hour.

Meanwhile outside the kitchen the hosts were waiting for their meals. "Your meal is coming right up sir.'' Beth said, sitting the cursed tiki in the middle of a ring of flowers as part of the presentation.

Geoff lit the candles with a match and blew it out. ''Back with your meal in a sec, dudes, I mean sir.''

''So...'' K began, a smile forming on his lips. ''I see you're going for the skunk look.''

Chris double face palmed and groaned. ''I'm going to kill whoever ruined my beautiful hair. I'm going to make their lives miserable.'' K opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted. ''...far more then I'm currently doing so now.''

The first round of food was brought out. First thing first was the Pasta."Pass the pasta, guys! On a scale of one to ten... fifteen!" Bridgette, Katie and DJ exchanged relieved glances. Followed by the ribs.

''Ribs, I love thee surely for my soul weeps tears of joy and my teeth tears into the flush.'' K sung as he happily tore into the food.

''No one can resist my family's secret sauce.'' Eva proudly boasted. ''Puts the meat on your bones and the first step in working oneself up from a puny puss. Huuugh!'' she said, as she pulled DJ a headlock. ''Aah you know what I'm saying?''

''Not...really.'' DJ gasped out.

''Fifteen! As my love for great food can not be quenched.'' K happily cried out. So far both teams were even and they went on to the second course with the judges switching team meals.

''Pineapples, not a big fan.'' Chris said disapprovingly. ''Six points.''

''Antipastio. I'll give it a seven.'' K replied in turn as he took a bite. Both teams were neck and neck in score. In the final round both judges were going to sample both deserts. The Gopher's went first. Upon taking a bite of the Gophers over flambed desert Chris collapsed. After some quick medical aid Chris awarded the Gophers two points followed by K giving twelve.

''And now for the game breaker!'' Naruto said as he brought out the cheesecake.

K gasped, his eyes widened. ''FOXES ARE THE WINNER!'' he declared, without even sampling the food much to the protest of the campers. Grabbing the tray and fork he began happily eating the desert and walking away.

''Is...is he crying?'' one of the campers asked. Begrudgingly K allowed Chris a very small sample to give his judgement. The Foxes cheered.

''What was even in that other recipe?''

''It was Heather's recipe,'' Lindsay reacted defensively and gasped. She ran into the kitchen to let out the team leader. Shockingly Chris gave them a disapproving glance.

''What?'' Leshawna reacted. ''Girl was making everyone trip.''

''Oh I hear that, but we really don't need any lawsuits before the first season is over.''

''Classic Chris,'' K said with a roll of his eyes.

Heather stepped out into the room, looking like a light blue elf. ''You guys are so dead.'' she shivered. ''Is it over?''

''It is, you guys were curb-stomped.'' K answered as he continued to stuff himself. ''Pretty sure Chris almost dying from eating that desert might have had something to do with it.'' he added, ignoring his own bias for cheesecake.

''Great. That's just great. Why do we keep losing people?'' Heather demanded, heading over to the judge's table. ''And what is this? I didn't approve this!''

''I...I brought it back as a souvenir,'' Beth explained, picking up the idol. ''You know, from the other island.''

''You did what?''

"Wait." Chris said. "You mean Boney Island! The deadliest island in Miskoska? The one I specifically said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed?"

''Yeah,'' Beth slowly answered. ''I didn't know. I'll put it back.''

"Good." Chris replied. "The Foxes...we'll do I even have to point out the obvious? Nine versus the soon to be six. At this rate we'll have to slightly altered the game. Gophers, stop failing.'' after that statement the Foxes were led by their interns to where they would have a five star dinner under the stars.

Kuiinshi was waiting on the boat of losers. ''W-Who's there?'' the girl asked as she heard the sound of a gaming device.

''Why hello there Bethany.'' he greeted her, not looking up from his gameboy. ''Damn Sonic Advance 3 partner system.'' he grumbled as he turned off the game. ''So unfair for you to be voted out on silly superstitions. Don't you agree?''

''Y-Yes? If anyone should have went it then it should have been Heather.'' she agreed with her lisp flaring with the surge of emotion.

''You are the Ninth one. The last one.'' he explained as the vote came a stop at the site for eliminated campers.

''L-Last one of what?'' she asked as K led her to a private room on the island.

''The last addition of the newest team. **The Hell-beasts**!'' he explained, opening the door to reveal seven identically dressed individuals. From what Beth could remember of some of them they looked far more intimidating then they previously did. ''Be ready rookie. Come next challenge you panthers are going to tear your claws and teeth into some Foxes and Gophers.''

0  
Chapter End  
0

Who is the mysterious Ninth member of the Hell-beasts?

What is K's evil master plan?

What is the source of that strained aura Izzy sensed?

Tune in for chapters 25 to 32 to find out.

0

Teams

0

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.

Gophers: Beth, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Lindsay, and Trent.

0

Gwen: Vote 15

Heather: Vote 05

Courtney: Vote 016

Izzy:Vote 13

Bridgette:Vote 20

Lindsay:10

0

Eva x DJ: Vote 02

Eva x Noah: Vote 0

Katie x Cody: Vote 02

Katie x Duncan: Vote 01

Owen x Beth: Vote 0

Owen x Sadie: Vote 0

Eva x Duncan: Vote 0

Katie x DJ: Vote 0

Katie x Trent: Vote 0

Duncan x Oc: Vote 0

Trent x Oc: Vote 0

0  
Note  
0

Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either. Bear has other relatives that will be brought into from other places in the world and there will be another type of animal as well. Which character epic rival he will be can not be explained or revealed.


	25. The Twist Part 1

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0

I'm going to cover up to a particular canon episode (If you can't take the heat.) before I start adding more divergent episode and challenges. And yes, before you all bitch your votes do mean something. Remember, I never said the polls were going to be for who Naruto ends up with, you all decided on that yourselves so don't get mad for not asking questions.

This is where we expand things.  
0  
Story Start  
0  
_Last time on Total Drama Island, things really got cooking between the campers. Heather pushed Leshawna too far in the cook-off challenge, and ended up, one chilly momma. K returned to the scene, Geoff led the Chaotic Foxes, and the Screaming Gophers once more were heading for rock bottom. It was bye-bye, Beth. Have the Gophers broken the curse? And just how much trust do they have in one other? Find out, this week, on Total Drama Island! _

''I'm starting to get worried,'' Bridgette spoke up, glancing once more to the empty seat usually occupied by Naruto. After the Foxes latest win they were treated to a five star dinner and what followed was a three day break from any challenges. Though after the first day Naruto had disappeared. Most of the team hadn't thought much of it for most of the second day, but by now being the third day since anyone had seen him they were starting to get worried.

''I have to agree.'' Courtney supported. ''Naruto has shown himself to be dependable and it isn't like him to up and disappear.'' she noted.

Before any more pondering could occur Chris and Kuiinshi entered the mess hall.

"Good morning campers!" the former said in his normal chipper voice. "How's it going everyone? You sleep good?" The TV host made superficial small-talk to confuse the teens even more. The campers glanced at each other.

"Good! Today's challenge is going to be the first of a whole new breed of challenges.'' Kuiinshi explained with an eery calmness. ''You thought they were taxing before, well you haven't seen anything yet. This will be a test of stamina, ingenuity, team work and sheer force of will. You essentially will be playing a game of search and rescue on Boney Island."

Chris leaned forward and glanced over the kids. "Did you all notice that two of your teammates are missing?" Both teams coincidentally glanced at the other's, both realizing that both teams were missing someone.

_''Their team leader is gone.''  
_

_''Where's that weird goth girl?''_

''All courtesy of my good pal here.'' Chris said, patting K's shoulder who lowered his eye at the hand, making a big move to the right so it would slip off. ''Really wished he would have told me about.'' it was clear in Chris's voice he didn't appreciate whatever K was trying to pull over. ''...but this might raise some ratings, so what the hell.'' Classic Chris, only carrying about the ratings, money, and looks.

''We would have went with both team leaders, but miss frost...'' K began, referencing the freezer incident a few days ago. ''...doesn't seem all that popular and we don't need Gophers throwing the challenge on purpose because of arguments and such.'' he finished with a chuckle and paused. He then snapped his fingers as some of the interns came in carrying crates. ''Yes we are blatantly reusing old stuff such as compasses and stuff from previous challenges, but we have some new things as well.'' he said as he pulled out a dagger from the crate and tossed it on the Gopher's table. ''Protect yourself from the wild or fight and thrive, your choices influence how well you do in the challenge.'' a devious grin formed on his face. ''Oh and did I mention if you fail this challenge the person taken is not only automatically eliminated, but the person in question can choose who they want from their own team eliminated if that team can't come to a decision.''

Several cries of protest immediately rung out, Courtney and Heather being the most vocal. ''Are you kidding me? Our team is already horribly outnumbered and you pull this?''

''Don't fuck up then.'' K replied to Heather's question. ''I should also say if you succeed no one is eliminated, but also in this challenge both teams can fail meaning as many four people can be eliminated all at once. Both members of the team can be found somewhere on Boney Island.'' he started, finally explaining the challenge. ''Both teams will be supplied with a key that unlocks the route where your team mates are being held, but that only undoes the master door. There are at least six challenges set up on the island and you have to choose two of them to do for additional keys to unlock the two sub-doors in front of the master door. Not only that, but I have a special element on the island to make the challenge even tougher. Get yourselves ready because things are going to be hectic. Upon setting foot on the island you have twenty-four hours to bring them back to the boats.''

**000  
Confession Cam  
000  
**  
''Don't worry Foxy leader! Izzy will save you!'' Izzy exclaimed as she brought out what looked like a haphazardly built super soaker.

DJ appeared next, petting his pet bunny. ''I can't help but wonder what this special element is? And I can't believe we're going back to that place. I hope we aren't going to be attacked by those beasts again.''

Heather next, ''For once I hope these idiots don't screw up. Those Foxes have to big of a lead on us and I'm tired of carrying this team.

**000  
Confession Cam END  
000**

The Foxes and Gophers arrived to the island. The Foxes trailed along the eastern side of the beach, the Gophers following. They all turned as the boats that dropped them off began to depart. They had twenty-four hours to complete the challenge and find their team mates. They soon came across a crossroads where badly done pictures of their team animal pointed them in opposite directions. The Foxes continued off to the east while the Gophers took north-western paths into the forest.

For Gopher the beach had ended and they took the nearest north-eastern path deep into Boney Island's wilderness. Most of the kids grouped together, trying to keep mindful to the incidents that befell them the last time they were there. They soon came across a rather large complex that covered the length of several soccer fields.

The campers were amazed at the size of the large course.

0  
CF CAM  
0

''How did they build that thing in one night without waking any of us up?'' Bridgette wondered.

Kuiinshi began speaking. ''We lost about five interns to the curse of the island, there families were well compensating for.'' he spoke solemnly.

''Wow,'' Katie said as she peered with her hand over her head. ''Its like a maze. I'm pretty good at navigating these things though.'' she said confidently. (She really wasn't.)

''So this is one of our three challenges? We can either go see what the other twos are first or try our luck with this one.'' DJ suggested.

''We can't waste any time.'' Courtney argued. ''If we waste anymore time we'll lose...''Courtney trailed off. She was going to say the challenge. She originally came to the island to prove her superiority and how if she succeeded here, she would succeed at life but, she couldn't focus on the challenge. She was more worried about Naruto then anything else. All her life she had been focusing on her goals, being a strong, independent woman, and that should have been no problem right? So she could easily handle a guy, she deserved deserved a little fun she figured. She had to boss to ponder her thoughts as she thought back to when she last saw him.

She was standing on the balcony of the Cruise ship where the dinner was. ''You know, when you said your brother was rich, I didn't think he was this rich.'' she gazed out to the ocean under the beautiful night sky. The stars were out and they were setting the right mood.

''Well as I was saying Cour...oh wait I'm sorry, Miss CIT his behavior is that of a typical rich person.''

"Shut up," she says with a smile as pushes him. He had taken to teasing her about being a Counselor in Training since she brought it up so much.

''I'm pretty sure such words aren't very professional.'' he continued to tease as she chased him over by the pool side. She attempted to grab him, her arms wrapping around him from behind, causing him to lose his balance as they fall into the pool.

''Great, I'm wet and now its your fault.'' she growled.

''Most girls wouldn't complain.'' he teased as he slowly waded over to Courtney who was flushing furiously. ''So wow...I didn't realize I was this much taller than you.''

''Aaugh! That's it!'' she said as attempted to lunge at the blond, but he splashed water at her causing her to shield herself and squeal. ''You're going to pay.'' she said as she began splashing him back, roaring with laughter. Courtney couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed, so happy. It was sad she couldn't remember the last time she had fun. After a few minutes of screwing around she began to shiver. ''I-It's cold. Great now I'm going to suffer from hypothermia.''

''I'll keep you warm.'' he said as he pulled her into his arms. There eyes met and their foreheads pressed together as they kissed. ''We might be able to find some towels.'' Naruto suggested after the kiss broke. They swam over to the ladder. A single trail of soaked feet trailed from the deck to the hallway as Naruto had taken Courtney into his arms.

''We have to find him.'' Courtney finished as her thoughts of that night came to an end.

''Come on guys we have...'' Geoff checked his watch. ''Twenty-three hours left. I'm sure that's more than enough time to complete the challenge and get back that Naruta guy.''

Suddenly a figure dropped down in their path causing them all to stumble back as he caused a bit of the crater. The mysterious person was in all black and was wearing a black motorcycle helmet. The figure stood up, raising his black leather gloved his hands. **''Surrender the key and no one will get hurt.''**the person spoke in an automated auto-tuned voice.

''Oh yeah pal, I think you need to get your eyes checked. There's one of you and eight of us.'' Duncan said as he put up his dukes. ''Let's see you take it from us.''

(13th Struggle-Kingdom Hearts 2 OST)  
**  
''You'll regret those words.''**the figure spoke as he shot forward. His running speed easily that of an athlete's as he threw a right punch with his arm connecting with Duncan's cheek. He quickly spun around and connected with the back of his left hand and an uppercut with his right sending him flying back.

''Duncan!'' Geoff cried out as he charged forward and threw a punch at the midsection of the black intruder only for the intruder to sway back, sucking in his midsection. Geoff threw another punch as the person cocked his head to the side.  
**  
''Out of my way!'' **the figure swung his food inward and rammed into Geoff's ankle, throwing his arms out and grabbing the party animal by his shoulders before flinging him over.

''Alright you jerk prepare to face the wrath of my mad ski...'' the figure backhand offhand smacked Harold in the face resulting in the geek falling backwards unconscious. He turned to the wide eyed Bridgette who was wearing the Master Key around her neck. He began to menacingly walked toward her when the others got in the way.

''Back off!'' DJ said as he as he attempted to shoulder tackle the black figure only for him to side step and trip the large teen sending him sprawling to the dirt.

The figure spun, his feet dragging around the dirt as he brought up his arms just in time to blocked being knocked out by a tree branch from Duncan. The black figure pushed back and was about to charged forward only to jump back and narrowly avoided being tackled by DJ and Geoff who ran into each other. He was about to attack when he sensed something and twist out of the way, narrowly avoiding a kick from Courtney.

The CIT readjusted herself so her body was turned to the side of him, her legs split one and a half shoulder widths apart. The front foot pointed directly forwards while the back leg was turned out just under 90 degrees and lined up along the heels. Suddenly she moved, using her front leg with a series of kicks. After the fifth kick he caught her ankle and threw it up, causing Courtney to let out a cry as she flipped back and landed on all fours. She recovered and attempted to attack only to be elbowed in the gut followed by a sweep kick.

Monkey screeches echoed, having the black figure wondering what the hell was going on when Izzy appeared out fo fucking nowhere and jumped on his back. The figure stumbled, trying to dislodge Izzy's arm which had an iron grip around his neck. The others recovered, charging towards him to which he used to his advantage and turned, using Izzy as both a shield and battering ram as he threw himself backwards. The force of being rammed between two people was enough to stun Izzy long enough for her to be thrown off.

''Hyyyaah!" Katie charged only for the black figure to easily push her to the side.

Bridgette wrapped her hands around the key protectively. She chose to run then rather giving up the key. Though despite her best efforts, her clumsiness interjected and she tripped, falling into mud, dirtying up her blue hoodie and shorts. The Black figure reached down and snatched the key from her. Bridgette returned to where the other Foxes were, also sharing what she was feeling. Failure and an other sense of defeat.

(Song End)

The black figure continued on deeper in the forest and took out a walky talkie. ''Leader' here...I've taken the Foxes master key. I'll be intercepting them round 2 after they complete the first task. **'Eyes' keep an eye out on the foxes while I intercept the Gophers. Also inform 'Stonewall' I'll need some back up.''**  
**  
''Roger leader.**'' the voice on the other hand replied.

000  
Chapter End  
000

'Who are the mysterious newcomers?'

'What will happen to the Gophers?'

'What of Gwen and Naruto?'

Tune in and find out on Total Drama Extreme

00  
Chapter Preview-  
00

(Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST - Beyond The Wasteland) (The first 35 seconds)

Naruto slid back from the attack, his feet causing drag marks on the ground as he found himself surrounded by nine figures. Eight of them in black and their faces shrouded. He brought his hands up into a fighting position. ''You want her right? I won't let you take her.''

'Leader' as he was known stepped forward.**''She doesn't belong with you. We will take her by force.''**

''Only one problem with your little plan. There's nine of you and one of me. You're outnumbered.'' he set as he shot forward as the eight black and one brown figures charged him.

0000000000

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.

Gophers: Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Lindsay, and Trent.

0000000000  
Chapter End

0  
The votes are getting close people. These votes include the ones in PMs so going by review suggestions only aren't accurate. One more episode to go before things kick off and really start to get interesting. Oh and we'll have some Nidgette or Nargette (Naruto x Bridgette) next chapter via flashback.

0

Teams

0

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.

Gophers: Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Lindsay, and Trent.

0

Gwen: Vote 0

Heather: Vote 0

Courtney: Vote 0

Izzy:Vote 0

Bridgette:Vote 0

Lindsay:0

0

Eva x DJ: Vote 02

Eva x Noah: Vote 0

Katie x Cody: Vote 02

Katie x Duncan: Vote 01

Owen x Beth: Vote 0

Owen x Sadie: Vote 0

Eva x Duncan: Vote 0

Katie x DJ: Vote 0

Katie x Trent: Vote 0

Duncan x Oc: Vote 0

Trent x Oc: Vote 0

0  
Note  
0

Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either. Bear has other relatives that will be brought into from other places in the world and there will be another type of animal as well. Which character epic rival he will be can not be explained or revealed.


	26. The Twist Part 2

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Hello I'm moving to a site called YourFanfiction. I created a chat group called RealKyuubi16. The chat thing is called Chatango. So just put realkyuubi16 dot chatango dot com in the URL and meet me there.  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto continued his way through the forest as he tried to find some semblance of an Exit. Leave it to that psycho K to pick something along the lines of this as a game. Whatever was suppose to happen he didn't plan on sitting around and waiting to be rescued. There was no telling how long it would take for his team to complete the challenge.

''Hep! Somebody! Anybody!''

a voice carried out the forest from a distant. It was quite the distance if the echo meant anything, but close enough that Naruto could tell it was one of the female campers. So he followed the sound of the voice, keeping caution about him in case this was a trap. He continued following the sound of the voice, getting closer with each passing step. He then happened upon his former team mate Gwen.

Naruto looked down at the girls. Anemic blue lips and Dark almond eyes which contrasted against her pale lips. He shook away the thought. He couldn't grow attached to this blue-black haired girl.

Meanwhile with team Gopher. They found themselves on a basketball court of shorts. Presented on a table was a riddle and on the ground were six Dodge balls, but five targets. The instructions indicated the six balls must hit the three correct targets in a sequence and a wrong one will result in them automatically failing this  
challenge, meaning they would be forced to pick another one of the five challenges. ''Are you telling me that none of you can decipher riddles?'' Heather was once again proving why she was not fit to be a leader.''Uugh! Am I the only one that can pull their weight around here.''

''Watch it skinny! You're starting to shoot your mouth off more then you can afford!'' Eva snarled. Those anger management classes can only help so much when people insist on pissing you off.

Heather wisely chose not to set off Eva. As far as Heather was concerned Eva was all muscle and her anger issues would make her an easy pawn with the right circumstances. If the team lost this challenge then she knew she would be going home. Unless she could somehow foster any possible blame onto one of the others.

''The Start of the Adult's journey begins with the Prelude of Light.'' Trent read as he looked up at the targets. Four of them were arrows pointing in different directions and the last one was an A. ''Hhm...this seems, vaguely familiar.''

''Come on Y'all it obviously has to deal with music.'' Leshawna replied, resting her left hand on her hip. ''A Prelude means beginning; a short improvised musical verse.'' she explained as Lindsay gave her a lost look and the others looked at her in surprise. ''What? Whatcha trying to say? A sistah can't know anything about the forms and composition of music.''

''No, of course not.'' Trent replied. ''Just surprised you were able to figure out so quickly.''

''My pops is college music professor.'' she explained as her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers.''And I just realize why this business seems familiar. My cousin plays this game religiously and I think that's why it clicked. I think it was called...'' she paused, trying to recollect the name. ''The Legend of Link.''

''Wait, no that's the Legend of Zelda.'' Trent corrected. ''My little brother loves the series. Except for those awful Cdi-games.''

''If you two nerds are done gushing about your Zelma or whatever we have a game to win.'' Heather rudely cut in.

Leshawana let out a growl and begin reaching for her ears to take out her earrings. ''No...its not worth it. We have to beat the Foxes.'' _And save Gwen_. Trent mentally added.

''She's going to get hers later.'' Leshawna grumbled. ''Do you remember how the song goes?''

''I know there's only three notes.'' he sheepishly added, which did not help solve the riddle at all.

The Foxes meanwhile went on to their next challenge. A room with a Video-game system they did not recognize at all.''This is what's suppose to test our teamwork, endurance, and wits? A stupid video game?'' Courtney grumbled.

Dah-dah-dah-duun-dduun-daaaaaaah! Dah-Dah-Dah-Dah-Duh-Dah-Dun-Dun! It was none other then Megaman 2. One of if not the best of the classic Megaman games. Though the scream was customized to feature an image of Megaman vs Airman. Harold stepped forward, cracking his fingers. ''Stand back! Let a professional handle this.''

''I guess since you've never handled tits this be more up your line hey Harold!'' Duncan lewdly called out only to be elbow jabbed in his ribs by both Courtney and Bridgette.

''Ignore him Harold. You can do this.'' Bridgette encouraged him. Harold meanwhile stopped and started doing all sorts of long and drawn out stretched.

''Sometime today Harold. We are on a time limit bud.'' Geoff added.

''Gosh! Will you guys quit complaining. I can't bust out my wicked skills without preparation.'' Harold complained before finally picking up the controller. He pressed start and soon words appeared on the screen.

_After ten years or games, I forget which, of humiliation Wily has decided to bring an end to Megaman once and for all. Resurrecting one of his old robots and using Bassnium as a power source Dr. Wily plans on destroying Megaman once and for all. Can you defeat the one who can be defeated?_

Suddenly the game played and Megaman teleported into the hallway of Airman's stage. ''Airman!'' Harold snorted. He then noticed he had a life counter of nine. ''Nine lives? Wow, whoever played tested must have sucked.'' he said as he entered the room. Airman slowly descended from the right side of the screen using a wind funnel of sorts. ''Okay...that's new.'' suddenly the theme by/uploaded by John580r on Youtube began playing. Harold jumped over one of the wind shots and slid under it. ''And the slide? Hah that makes...'' Boom-doom-doom-doom! ''What the...'' he noticed he had died.

''So what were you saying?''

''I'm just a little rusty!'' he replied to Duncan's taunt. He entered after fully charging Megaman's arm canon. Jumping over the wind funnel he fired. He moved back then slid and began rapid firing. Air man jumped up and over to the other side to which Harold slid under the column of wind. Airman then began charging and firing a massive wind column that took up half the bottom portion of the screen in height taking off half of Harold's help. ''What! What! Oh come on! That's impossible to dodge! This game is clearly broken.''

Live 7.

''Airman can't do that!'' Harold complain as Airman leaped over and fired several mini-tornadoes downward killing Harold again.

Live 6

After by sheer dumb luck that he can wall cling Harold was able to bring Airman down to a quarter of his help before Airman began summoning wind columns, being Storm Owl and being shredded to hell.

Live 5

Airman suddenly began pulling off some Storm Eagle stuff, but instead of Tornado pushing him off the stage it pinned Megaman to the wall so Airman can start firing columns of air.

Harold let out a groan of outrage as he dropped to his knee. The game flipped its shit when the stage area suddenly changed into an area in the grounds along with perspective.

''Come on Harold!''

''You have to win man!''

''Just one life! Don't blow it!"  
_  
''I will defeat Airman.''_he thought as he was down to his last life. Suddenly the music changed to the Japanese version of I can't beat Airman. Harold wall clung and jumped over the ground wind funnels. He shoot several pellets taking three life bars off Airman's life meter. He slid under a tornado to the right then left as he charged. He then fired and Airman jumped to the other side. Airman fired a massive tornado to which Harold wall clung and jumped over. Airman fired a massive torrent of speedy ground tornadoes to which Harold jumped over all but one taking three hit points worth of damage. They began changing blows, Harold having memorized his pattern and knocking off pellet after pellet.

Suddenly the stage changed perspective but Harold was ready. From the other side Airman shoot tornadoes to which Harold jumped over and continued to fired, switching perspective to shoot and jump when appropriate. This continued on as pellet by pellet of energy dropped from Airman's meter. Half his meter depleted the area changed with them free falling. Airman shooting spread-shot like tornadoes to which Harold did his best to dodge and fire as both combatants automatically switched sides while continuing to fight.

Soon they arrived to the final part of the screen, the battle stage in the Power Battle series. Airman summoned tornadoes, sweeping the left side of the screen, then right, then all but his space to which Harold jumped over Airman. Taking the hit of three pellets of energy instead of the six by the Tornadoes. He continued firing until the left arm component of Airman's blew up. Airman thought continued to fire, using random assortments of set Tornadoes to which Harold recognized as his pattern from the original Rockman 2. He continued firing and fire, the slide making it easier to dodge dropping down Airman to his last bits of help. Airman began to glow and he did his desperation attack. An air wave shot across the bottom, then top, then they split shooting across top and bottom as a small hole appeared in the middle to safely jump through. All the while Airman remained invincible during it as it slowly sped up. Meanwhile Harold merely charged up his buster and waited for the opportunity. Once the desperation attack finished Harold fired, finally depleting Airman's health. ''YESS!'' Harold cheered, his scream of triumph dwarfing the others.  
**  
''NOW ENTER YOUR INITIALS INTO THE HIGHSCORE!''**

Harold filling quite proud that he was sure no one was going to be his score of 52, 312 any time soon. The top ten scores popped up, all with the letter K as the name with the lowest score being 200,000. ''**Your score does not make the rankings. Oh well. Try again next time.''**the voice spoke as a key was deposited from a hole above the gaming system, landing on the table. Harold though did not take any notice as he dropped to his knees, his moment of triumph tarnished.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''He cried out.

0  
Chapter End  
0

Another chapter, another day. There. I did some Naruto x Gwen ship tease as promise. Though we all know the real star of this chapter was Harold. And yes, Heather's sabotaging and villainy ways are going to be showcased in a different, in a more dickish matter soon enough. The reason I haven't been updating like usual is because I'm moving all my fics to Ficwad, YourFanfiction, and MediaMiner. Be sure to look for me there, review, and add.

My Dom! Series and other such fics will not be reposted here for the obvious reason, but in those sites. Look for my M-rated projects and other projects there. If anyone wants to give ideas for the other challenges I'm willing to listen and might even add them. And no, I did not intentionally intend for both of them to both be gaming related. That was a happy accident actually.

0000000000  
The Teams  
000000000  
Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.  
Gophers: Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Lindsay, and Trent.  
0000000000  
Poll

0000000000  
And the results are in. Bridgette is the winner and we'll share with Naruto the first special event chapter. In other words she wins the fanfics first lime scene, but there are still many things to win. These scenes I am talking about will not be featured here and only on Ficwad, YourFanfiction, and other sites. Meaning the Hardcore MA material won't be featured on this site since it doesn't add major plot stuff that simply can't be hinted.

000000000

Lemon  
Hardcore Lemon  
First Babymama  
Meet the Parents Fluff Chapter  
Lemon with pregnancy scare fluff  
Lemon with fetish twist  
Lemon with roleplay  
Fluff chapter  
Hurt/Comfort Fluff chapter  
And many more to go. The polls have been reset people so once more, get to voting.  
00000000000  
Gwen: Vote 01  
Heather: Vote 0  
Courtney: Vote 0  
Izzy:Vote 0  
Bridgette:Vote 0  
Lindsay:0  
0  
Eva x DJ: Vote 02  
Eva x Noah: Vote 0  
Katie x Cody: Vote 02  
Katie x Duncan: Vote 01  
Owen x Beth: Vote 0  
Owen x Sadie: Vote 0  
Eva x Duncan: Vote 0  
Katie x DJ: Vote 0  
Katie x Trent: Vote 0  
Duncan x Oc: Vote 0  
Trent x Oc: Vote 0  
0  
Note  
0  
Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either. Bear has other relatives that will be brought into from other places in the world and there will be another type of animal as well. Which character epic rival he will be can not be explained or revealed.


	27. Special Chapter 1

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0

UNRATED LEMON ONE SHOTS OF NARUTO X TOTAL DRAMA ARE GOING TO BE EXCLUSIVELY UPLOADED ON YOURFANFICTION NOT HERE. SO GO THERE IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM. ANYWAY PEOPLE WELCOME TO THE FIRST SPECIAL CHAPTER. THIS IS TO ENCOURAGE YOU TO MAKE FUNNY REVIEWS FOR THE CAST TO RESPOND TO. THIS IS NOT AN INTERACTIVE SORT OF THING, BUT YOUR REVIEWS ARE GOING TO BE USED AS A BASIS.

0  
Story Start  
0

''Welcome to the first fan response where we read your reviews and the cast members respond. I'm your incredibly handsome host Chris...''

Kuiinshi snapped the mic away.''Self deluded is more like it.'' he replied. ''I'm K. Kuiinshi by the way. And now we get down to the moment you've all been waiting for. Now meet our remaining campers. For Team Gopher we have Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Lindsay, and Trent.'' Team Gopher was high lighted. Eva and Heather were looking as angry and grumpy as ever. Lindsay wave, saying hi to her parents while the others gave shout outs as well.

''Then we have the Chaotic Foxes; Naruto, Courtney, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.'' Each of them only got a few words in before they were hastily cut off. ''Alright now its time to get down to those messages. We all want to see people's thoughts and your reactions.'' he said as he read the first post by Blood Brandy.__

'Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, hand's down my favorite cast member. Especially when she goes on predator and stuff.'  
  
''Thank you Brandy of Blood!'' Izzy exclaimed, waving to the camera.

''And now onto the second response by SpartanCommando.'' Kuiinshi stated as he read the next comment.

_''Naruto and Izzy should hook up. I think they could really make a good couple. He's stoic awesome and she's crazy awesome. I can picture them together and having a bunch of orange haired, energetic babies.'' _Kuiinshi started cackling as Naruto glowed red. Izzy promptly did a sexy growl at Naruto causing Geoff, Duncan, DJ, and Harold to burst out laughing.

Kuiinshi continued. ''Damn Izzy. You're quite popular. Another person mentioning Izzy.'' he said as he began reading the note._'I love Izzy's crazy ass plan against that host guy. Fucking amazing, craziness breaking the laws of Psychics. We need more Izzy.'_

''Okay, Bakuto Masaki.'' _ Wow. The crazy chick was the first one to get the bell. Somehow I saw that coming to. Crazy weird.___

''Now Kitsuneshade says...'' he paused as he read the message. ''What the hell? I do not look like a male Yoruichi. Who the hell would rule 63 her? Screw this, now we go to...Anon...not really creative now.'' _Naruto and Courtney should totally hook up. Both seem pretty smart and athletic, they would rock the competition. ''_Our campers thought on this?''

''W-What. I find such a thing highly inappropriate. Naruto and I are team mates here for a competition and not here to fuel people's demented desire for shipping.'' Courtney stated rather snappishly.

''Honestly, I don't even know what to say.'' Naruto answered honestly. ''Next question please.''

Kuiinshi then read I am Nobody's post. '_Courtney she's very smart and athletic. She's my favorite because she isn't afraid to speak her time. Her and Naruto should totally hook up.' _said campers began flushing as more cat calls occurred.

''Naruto's girl123 says.'' _Naruto, marry me and have my babies!_

''Hey what the hell! What's so f $king spectacular about blondie?'' Duncan asked in outrage. It was really started to grate his ego that all female attention seemed to be on or about Naruto.

''Don't care,'' Kuiinshi replied as he swat Chris's hand away from the messages. The two of them began bickering until the insane man relented and Chris snatched one of the cards.

''Now Splaterific says, I think Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette should super team Naruto. '' said girls became blushing furiously.

''I think that person meant triple-team,'' Kuiinshi corrected in between his laughter.

''That's...that's...'' Courtney sputtered before Kuiinshi began reading the next card over her. On one hand Gwen and Bridgette were relieved that the focus would be taken off them. On the other hand the damage had been done.

''Dragonheart967 says,'' _ I want to ask a question. Are Naruto and Gwen a couple? There seems to be a lot of sexual tension between the two of them. _

''We aren't a couple!'' Gwen exclaimed. ''Whatever it is you people are seeing its not there.'' God she couldn't wait when this whole thing was over. Leaving to Chris and K to make the miserable competition even more miserable for the campers.

''Waffle192 disagrees.'' the man replied. ''In fact you, Courtney, Bridgette, and Lindsay should take turns being Naruto's cowgi...'' he began broke down laughing, unable to finish the statement. He was laughing so hard he began crying. The misery of the cast mates were just far too soothing to his sole.

''Now we get, another one from Deltabeta...'' Chris began. ''Don't you guys think you were a little too hard on Zeke, its...nope.'' he threw away the card. ''The Best of Naruto wonders,'' _Heather's kind of bitchy, but sexy. Is Naruto going to use his smooth magic and make her into a good girl?  
_  
The amount of laughter from the crew, cast mates, and Kuiinshi combined drowned out Heather's rather colorful rant. Heather was making a note on how to find this, The Best of Naruto and make him pay. Though seriously, how the hell did this guy knows Naruto and why his name as part of his Username. That was kind of creepy. If it was a guy.

''Now, Lightning Thief!'' Gwen's my favorite female cast member. She's down to earth and awesome. Most of the other girls seem insane, bitchy, or both. ''What? He has no right making such an observation when he or she doesn't even know us!'' Bridgette.

''Yeah, how dare that little Lightning freak insinuate I'm bitch!'' Courtney added.

''Why would someone say something soooo mean?'' Lindsay sadly whimpered. Similar displeased sentiments were made by the others.

Kuiinshi finally calmed down and read the next card. ''WDoDay says,'' _DJ's pretty cool guy. He should go out with Gwen and Naruto with Bridgette. They're obviously going to make it to the final four._

''Seriously? You all know he's a total ass-hat right?'' K asked. ''Naruto was assumed to be mentally retarded when he was twelve. Its a fact, he wast almost given ADHD medicine.''

''That's an outright damn lie and you know it!' Naruto shouted from his seat. He had to stop himself from leaping up and throttling K.

Kuiinshi then began reading a few more messages. A few mentioned how nice and awesome DJ was, a few people pointing out Heather was even, and some asking the female contestants to go out with them. ''Today is the last message. We will do one of these sessions every Friday. I didn't add to many add the contestant messages because most of them were for contestants already deleted. Now that you guys are aware of is here now you can send better messages or whatever. The last one is by Seawave (A.K.A. Naruto and Bridgette fan) and its a question for...fucking shocker of the year...Naruto. Hey if you can choose between definitely winning a Million dollars or say having a happy and successful relationship with Bridgette and never winning the money which would you chose.''

''Well, if the relationship its happy and successful that would mean Bridge would be my soul mate. That's more then enough for me not to care about some money I can legitimately earn you know.'' Katie, Izzy, and Lindsay promptly aawed and Courtney shot a jealous look at her rival who was suddenly feeling rather bashful and taken by the blond's comment.

''That's our first session of questions, comments, and other sh!t. Tune in again real soon folks.'' Kuiinshi said as Chris started bickering about equally screen time and such. Meanwhile such cast members such as Geoff and Harold were sulking about not being mentioned at all and others such as Gwen heading far, far away from the others to avoid the ribbing she knew as going to happen.

0  
Chapter End

0000000000  
The Teams  
000000000  
Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.  
Gophers: Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Lindsay, and Trent.  
0000000000  
Poll  
0000000000  
And the results are in. Bridgette is the winner and we'll share with Naruto the first special event chapter. In other words she wins the fanfics first lime scene, but there are still many things to win. These scenes I am talking about will not be featured here and only on Ficwad, YourFanfiction, and other sites. Meaning the Hardcore MA material won't be featured on this site since it doesn't add major plot stuff that simply can't be hinted.

000000000  
Lemon  
Hardcore Lemon  
First Babymama  
Meet the Parents Fluff Chapter  
Lemon with pregancy scare fluff  
Lemon with fetist twist  
Lemon with roleplay  
Fluff chapter  
Hurt/Comfort Fluff chapter  
And many more to go. The polls have been reset people so once more, get to voting.  
00000000000  
Gwen: Vote 01  
Heather: Vote 0  
Courtney: Vote 0  
Izzy:Vote 0  
Bridgette:Vote 0  
Lindsay:0  
0  
Eva x DJ: Vote 02  
Eva x Noah: Vote 0  
Katie x Cody: Vote 02  
Katie x Duncan: Vote 01  
Owen x Beth: Vote 0  
Owen x Sadie: Vote 0  
Eva x Duncan: Vote 0  
Katie x DJ: Vote 0  
Katie x Trent: Vote 0  
Duncan x Oc: Vote 0  
Trent x Oc: Vote 0  
0  
Note  
0  
Bear is a special type of Bear. He is a mixture of Grizzly, Black Bear, and something else entirely. He is not a normal bear, but he does have a family. They are not as special as Bear but they aren't normal either. Bear has other relatives that will be brought into from other places in the world and there will be another type of animal as well. Which character epic rival he will be can not be explained or revealed.


	28. Trust Me!

Total Drama Extreme  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Since this is a TV series there will be hick ups that potentially happen. Out of order episodes? Maybe. I'm Kyuubi16. So yeah.

0  
Story Start  
0

Off camera.

"What the fuck? How could this have happened?'' K groaned as they went over the footage. Somehow, they had lost the latter half of the footage for last week's challenge. ''Who was responsible for making sure the footage didn't screw up?'' (My files were deleted and I have no way to recover the information.)

"That was Jenkins!" one female intern pointed out.

"Where is he?'' K demanded. "My foot has an appointment with his ass!''

"He disappeared on Bony Island three days ago, sir." the same intern pointed out.

"Shit," K swore as he sat back down in his computer chair and groaned. "Seriously, how does stuff like this happen?" he grumbled.

Thursday-9 PM.

"For the record, I would like to formally apologize to all of you loyal fans." Kuiinshi addressed the viewers. He took a deep breath before he continued to stare into the camera. "The footage for the latter half of last episodes two parter is...well its gone." he could practically feel the disappointment of millions. "I know this isn't the sort of thing you want to here since that five month break we took in July, but this stuff happens. Real life, because of that we changed the equipment and took measures to make sure this sort of thing wouldn't happen again. Because of that we have a special bonus for the first five thousand people who special order the Unrated version of the first season of Total Drama Island which will be coming out this December. It will be going under the title of Total Drama Extreme and it will only cost 29.95 featuring a lot of bonus material, cast interviews, and off camera material. Ever wonder what your favorite campers are up too when the official cameras are turned off? Well you'll get your answer soon enough. Because there will be a raffle of sorts to be one of one-hundred lucky winners to get it early along with an autographed photo of this sexy beast," he pointed to himself. ''With that, please enjoy the rest of the episode.''

(With that play the Total Drama Island Theme Song)

The opening of the show begins with the spotlight of a tree, squirrel, rock, and running animals. The camera starts moving through Camp Wawanakwa and past the hosts of the show, Chris McLean, who is drinking coffee and commanding the camera crew from a folding chair and Kuiinshi who is trying to make a squirrel explode with his mind.

It then goes to the top of the cliff and then down it, where Owen is seen in the water, farting and knocking out a fish with the smell.

The scene pans over to Bridgette trying to teach Courtney how to surf, however the smell reaches them and they look disgusted. As the unconscious fish reaches the surface, an eagle flies by and and picks it up, dropping it somewhere in the forest where DJ is seen sitting in the forest with two birds, a chipmunk, a skunk, a frog, two squirrels, a turtle and a bunny.

DJ seems to get along well with them until the dead fish drops right in front of him, startling the animals and causing them to attack him, so DJ screams and runs away. Duncan and Geoff are seen laughing at DJ's misfortune.

The camera then goes through the forest to where Heather and Leshawna are seen slap-fighting in a rubber raft that falls off a waterfall since they were not paying attention. Once they fall by, Harold is seen practicing martial arts moves on a log stretched across a gorge behind the waterfall, up until Izzy, who is swinging on a vine, crashes into him, sending them both flying back into camp, where they crash into the confessional stall and knock a half-dressed Lindsay out of it, revealing her pink panties.

Chef Hatchet is then seen in the kitchen, stirring a pot of food with his bare hands. He then looks at Noah and Ezekiel, who are tied up together at the counter.

They briefly glance at each other nervously before the camera pans over to Tyler and Eva, who are arm-wrestling at a nearby table. Tyler is struggling to win, until Eva defeats him and grins evilly. The camera moves out the window and pans over to Katie and Sadie, who are sitting near the beach on some stairs, fawning over Justin, who is looking at himself in two different mirrors.

A seagull, with a fragment of net wrapped around its neck, is seen sitting on the water as a shark jumps over it and eats a trout in mid-air. The seagull appears to be safe until a mysterious tentacle grabs it and pulls it under the water.

Beth is then seen when the camera moves over to the Dock of Shame, where she is twirling fire batons in her hand. Beth then tosses the fire baton in the air and it switches to night.

Gwen and Trent are now seen, sharing a romantic moment at the campfire pit, sitting next to each other and leaning in closely while smiling, until Cody appears between them and puts his arms over their shoulders.

The camera then zooms out only to finally reveal it was Naruto behind the camera. Taking a seat he finds himself suddenly glomped by Courtney from his right, Bridgette left, Izzy hanging from his back and Lindsay snuggling against his chest.

The girls briefly glared at each other as Naruto groaned and remembered back when things were simpler while the rest of the campers whistled the tune of "I Wanna Be Famous!" A wooden sign with "Total Drama Island" painted onto it is then seen, and the words flash briefly before the screen fades out.

"Today's breakfast is Hawaiian-Italian fusion casserole!" Chef called out to everyone. It was really a green mush of...something.

"You mean leftovers from the cooking challenge." Gwen corrected Chef.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Chef went into military mode.

"Sir no sir!" Gwen saluted him. He saluted back.

Meanwhile at the Foxes table not much was going on. ''Naruto.''

"Hhm," he grunted as he looked up and turned his attention to Courtney.

"I've been talking to you for the past two minutes. Where is your head?'' she asked as he mumbled apologized. ''Okay what's going on? This isn't like you!''

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about those suited figures.'' he answered. He was only able to get a brief glimpse of them before they retreated. Since both teams were able to complete their challenges no one was eliminated. He picked up a spoon and was about to eat a spoonful when DJ began feeding his rabbit through regurgitation. He then promptly dropped his spoon.

''What the hell man, not when other people are around.'' Naruto lightly chided.

"You guys no the drill, challenge time! Be at the docks! You have fifteen minutes!" K shouted form the doorway,

Meanwhile Chris was doing a bit of pre challenge prepping in front of the camera. A rather somber piano tune played in the background as he began speaking,''Hi there, sometimes teams just don't get along. So the producers and I thought the best way to work through the group friction to be to exploit it for laughs.''

"That's right," K stated as he entered from off the side. ''If there is anyone who knows anything about exploiting people its this guy,'' he pointed at Chris. ''Now if you excuse me, I have to delete the endless hate mail and death threats that's been feeling my inbox.'' he added before walking off.

After a much needed breakfast, everyone reported to the dock, where Chris introduced the challenge.

"So, over the past few weeks we've been noticing some issues among the themes, a bit frictiony madness if you will. So this week's challenge is going to be centered around building trust, because all good things begin with a little trust.''

Confession Cam Time Baby

Gwen appeared for the first contestant to use the cam that day. Her arms folded under her bosom and an annoyed expression was on her face. Flies floated about as she spoke. ''I trusted Trent once and he left me burried alive on the beach.'' she stated.

CCTB has ended.

''There will be several major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time. MORE FUN FOR ME!" he stated with utter glee as he led to campers to a cliff.

"Okay, so for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure! DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass, Heather and Gwen for the Gophers.

"Uh." But Gwen was cut off before she could argue.

"Here's you belay and harness." Chris threw them to Gwen, and then Heather snatched it from her.

"Hey, what's your damage?" Gwen asked.

"If you think I'm letting you hold me up, you're nuts." Heather replied.

"You won't be holding her up exactly. One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs. If the climber falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch: both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives and a few other surprises."

"Wicked." Harold remarked.

"Minor explosions!" Naruto exclaimed as he used the binoculars he stole from K's trailer. ''They look like Dynamite for spirit's sake! What if someone slips and splits open their skull.''

Chris paused, as if thinking it over. "Nah, they'd more likely suffered from, broken bones, internal bleeding or maybe disembowelment."

The chosen campers turned green. Internal bleeding, disembowelment; that wasn't what they signed up for. ''I'm kidding...maybe. Come on, we had interns test this out. It's totally safe.'' Chris assured them.

"Aren't five of them dead?" Naruto pointed out.

"None of them died from this stunt,'' Chris remarked, waving off Naruto's statement. "The person on belay must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust people, and remember, never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it."

"Excuse me, can we trade partners? I really don't feel like being dropped on my head today." Gwen asked Chris.

"Please. As much as I love your company, I'm not going to throw a challenge just to kill you-yet.'' Heather sarcastically snarked. '' Now spread 'em." Heather put on Gwen's harness, with a slight twist.

With the other team."I've never done this before." DJ said. "Have you?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because they teach you how climb walls in prison all the time." Sarcasm. Nice.

Bunny then hopped out of DJ's pocket. "Aw, bunny!" DJ said. "Sorry, little buddy, you can't come up with me! You can trust Geoff, he's my buddy. Yo Geoff, hold bunny while I'm on the rock." He said, handing off Bunny to Geoff.

"Hey little furry dude," Geoff said, stroking the bunny. "What's up?"

Heather stood up. "There. You're all strapped up."

"What's the second rope for?" Gwen asked, eying the second rope.

"Its a back-up line." Heather remarked a little too innocently.

"What are you smiling about?" Gwen questioned the asian-canadian, suspicious of her innocent act.

"Nothing, just excited about this challenge earning a win for the team."

With that Gwen and DJ began climbing, Gwen though was quickly knocked off by a blast from one of the explosions and began falling. "It's okay, I've got you!" Heather called out as the goth's descent was slowly but surely brought to a stop.

"I promised surprises! Habanera pepper sauce anyone?" he stated as he clicked and nothing but a drop came out. ''What the hell?''

Elsewhere with K and Chef. The former took a sample from the stew Chef finished making. ''Needs more hot sauce.''

Back with the challenge. Gwen quickly gained and surpassed DJ. Though that was when Heather put her plan in action. Grabbing the second rope, Gwen's skirt was ripped away, causing it to land on DJ's face. A shriek escaped Gwen's mouth as a result.

"Screw it!" Gwen moaned, resuming climbing.

"I'm so sorry!" Heather called out. "It was an accident, I swear, honest to god!" The Gophers rolled their eyes or glared, clearly in disbelief.

"You don't see that everyday." Duncan stated, gesturing at Gwen.

"No, No you don't,'' Chris readily agreed.

DJ freaked, and fell backward off the cliff. Somehow, the rope had snagged itself around Duncan's foot, causing him to be pulled upwards, causing him to collide with DJ. "Well, this bites." Duncan said, groaning.

"Big time," Duncan agreed.

"Screw it!" Gwen moaned, resuming climbing.

Gwen quickly reached the top of the cliff. "Looks like the Gophers have won the first challenge.'' Gwen cheered at the top. "Oh crap!" She promptly tried to cover herself with her torn skirt.

With the first challenge concluded they went on to the second one. "And now round two: the .CHALLENGE Each team must choose who cooks and who eats."

"Hey dude, never really got to pay you back for the picnic so this one is on me." Bridgette coaxed the blond. Both of them unaware of how crushed Geoff was in the background.

"Ooh Todd! I'll be the cook!"

Trent Confessional

Okay, she's no Steven Hawkings but its cooking, how bad can she screw it up?

"Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi, the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish. The fugu blowfish contains enough lethal toxins to kill 30 people."

Naruto's eyes widened. Fugu Sashimi, that was what killed cousin bucky. He shook his head. There was no way in hell those were the legitimate deal. There was no way they would risk the law suit from two families to pull a stunt...who the hell was he kidding. Of course they were.

"FISHIES. MEET YOUR MAKER!" Chef boisterously stated as he threw the blowfish, resulting in them landing on the chopping board.

"They must be sliced VERY carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves and there is no antidote! So no worries!" Chris told us."Now begin!"

Bridgette frowned, carefully cutting away at the pieces, making sure to get rid of the toxic material. Geoff simply smiled, a little uneasily, trusting in Bridgette's abilities.

Trent looked like death. Ironic, huh? He was jittery, pale, and was probably T minus seventeen seconds from puking. Lindsay smiled confidently as she worked around the fish, humming a tune from the Little Mermaid.

Well, Chris thought it was funny.

"Time's up!" He called. "Let's see how our campers fared!" He paused looking between both plates. "Wow...good job Bridgette,'' he then turned to Lindsay's plate. "Not if it was the last edible thing on the island.'' he remarked, crushing the girl's spirits slightly.

"Trent... Naruto. Ready for a little... sushi?"

"Actually," Lindsay began, "it's sashimi. It's uncooked and raw, therefore making it sashimi. Sushi is cooked. It's a common mistake." She glanced at the looks of shock on the faces around the room. "What? My mom's a cook. I'm just not good with fish and sushi that's all. I'm more of a baker.''

Meanwhile the plates were set in front of the food tasters. Naruto gulped, looking down at the tray hesitantly. At the back of his mind the family curse was plaguing at his thoughts. He shook his head and looked up. One thing was keeping him from jumping out of a window. Bridgette's hopeful and expecting look. She put a lot of effort into this and if he ran, he would be insulting the girl's culinary skills.

So he took a bite and...after some time nothing happened. Bah, K was wrong, there was no curse. (Countdown 12 days.)

Trent seemingly encouraged by this, grabbed a forkful of Lindsay's concoction and put it in his mouth. "Actually... it's not... that bad." He said, smiling a little.

"Well, since both of you survived and I can't give a point to both of you, I'll have to go by presentation and since I already gave my opinion, thats a point for team fox." Chris said. "Time to go for the next challenge!" Chris said. "Meet me in the forest!"

Down The Rabbit Hole

Geoff sat at the end of the wharf with Bunny. ''I just don't understand little buddy. Was it something I did? Was it something I said?"

"Maybe it simply wasn't meant to be.'' a voice stated behind Geoff. Geoff turned around and was met with an intern with short brunette hair, white top and black and red plaid skirt. She looked about nineteen or twenty, quite perky and slender as well. ''I know what you're about to say, not the most appropriate attire for the setting, but today's my day off and I'm simply going to rock my threads. Names Anna by the way.''

''I'm Geoff,'' he introduced himself, straightening his hat.

''I know, but nice to formally meet you.'' she said, extending a hand. After the two shook his hands they began to converse.

''About what you were saying before...'' he trailed off.

''Oh, right,'' the girl said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Noticing you were carrying a torch for Surfer Girl. Though see seems to have it bad for mister anime hair. There are plenty of fish in the sea big guy. Don't fret it too much you know.''

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why do you care?'' Geoff couldn't help but wonder why this random, albeit cute intern just walked up and started talking to him.

Anna merely chuckled in response. ''Some things never change,'' she remarked as she noticed the strange look he gave her. ''I'll tell you what. Survive enough rounds and maybe I'll tell you.'' she said as she looked down to pet the adorable bunny Geoff brought with him. ''Hey, where's your little friend?''

''Huh?'' he asked, looking down and noticing Bunny was gone.

''Oh god! Geoff! The snake!''

"What?" He yelled, turning and looking down the dock where a snake menacingly hovered over Bunny. "Bunny! No!" It was too late, the snake had already swallowed Bunny. He rushed over to get the snake, but it was too late. Just before he could grab it an eagle swoop down and picked it up. ''Oh come on!"'

Geoff moaned, making his way to the eagle.

"Grab it's legs!" Anna yelled.

"I'm trying!" Geoff said, leaping for it and missing. Fortunately, it landed on the edge of the dock. Unfortunately, one of the Wawanakwa sharks decided it would be an excellent snack.

"What the hell!?" Geoff said, stamping his foot.

"What is with you and animals?'' Anna murmured under her breath, low enough to where Geoff couldn't hear.

It was time for the third round. Geoff silently prayed that DJ wouldn't ask about his pet anytime soon.

"Good news! The third round involves three more challenges! It's the three blind challenges! It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan."

Though that didn't last long. When DJ asked about Bunny Geoff made up an excuse of going to get him.

Chris placed an arrow on DJ's head. "Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crab apples."

" 't it the other way around?" Courtney asked.

"I think were at the point where Chris is just going to be a contrary dick because he simply can.'' Naruto whispered to her.

"Also, the shooter will be blindfolded!" Everyone gasped and took a few steps away from DJ. "The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins." Chris pulled back a crab apple in a slingshot and released it. It hit DJ in the groin, who collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ah fuck! Leshawna and Eva, you'll be one team, Courtney and Katie, you'll be the other."

"I'm violently allergic to apples." Harold told Chris.

"Ooo let me shoot! I'm a good shot!" Sadie jumped up and down in glee. Courtney sighed, "You better be."

"Okay, let's rock and roll!" Chris yelled to everyone.

The two archers fired. The apple launched at Eva simply crumpled to pieces. Katie meanwhile didn't seem to get the concept of wait, take a deep breath and aim hiring as her apples kept on pelting Courtney's torso.

Though after several misses, one of them knocking out Bear, to which Naruto promptly laughed his ass off at, it ended with Leshawana and Eva scoring the win.

"You're going..." Courtney, having been pelted so many times simply passed out.

''I'll take her to the infirmary.'' Naruto volunteered, scooping her up in his arms.

''In the meantime, it's time for the blind trapeze!" The remaining campers walked to a wood contraption over a mini pond. "And now, the blind trapeze! To avoid serious injury the trapeze has been set up over this pond-which is full of jellyfish!" Everyone screamed and gasped at this. "You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump." He gave a blindfold to Bridgette and Heather.

"And then?" Heather asked.

"Then hopefully they'll catch you. Or that's going to be one hell of a painful swim." Chris completed her sentence. "Okay, hut hut!" Bridgette and Harold and Heather and Lindsay were the teams.

Harold frowned. "That can't be safe."

"Who said anything about safe?" Chris scoffed. "Okay, the partners will be Lindsay and Heather vs. Bridgette and Harold."

DJ confronted Geoff about Bunny again. "So... where is he?"

Geoff sighed. "I'm sorry dude...'' seeing the look in DJ's eyes the party goer couldn't bear to tell him the truth. So he told him Bunny hopped away.

DJ nodded. "It's not your fault. I'll just... go." He sighed, walking away. Before moments later dropped to the knees and dramatically cried out why his little buddy did him like that.

Duncan noticed this, frowning slightly. He began walking away to parts unknown.

"You jump." Harold said. "If we're going to win. You got to trust me.''

Bridgette felt a shiver run through her. "O-okay sorry. Next time."

''Okay...one...two...three...Jump!'' after a few hesitant steps, Bridgette jumped. Caught by Harold she was swung to the other side.

''Okay, Gophers now your turn.'' suffice to say things didn't work out that well.

Heather found herself going to the infirmary tent alone.

"I can't believe I trusted that little-" She got shocked again. "Ow! Annoying little sh-!" she promptly got shocked again. The only people in there was Naruto and Courtney. The forming attending to the unconscious latter.

"The Jellyfish-Trapeze thing huh?'' Naruto asked as she merely growled at him. ''Look, sit on the cot next to Courtney, I'll have the creature off in thirty minutes.''

''What's your game? What are you trying to pu-'' Szzzzt, she found herself cut off by another sting.

''Just trust me okay.'' Naruto assured her. Twenty minutes later he arrived wearing a pair of gloves and some other items. Using a scalpel he deftly removed the little bugger. He then used shaving cream to removed the tentacles followed by seawater with a bit of baking soda mixed effectually removed the tentacles. He followed with putting sea water on the wound resulting in a screech echoing from Heather's mouth.

He quickly added a towel that was soaked in vinegar to the wound. "Why are you helping me? Were both team leaders, we should be enemies."

"I don't go around and make it a habit to make enemies. Stuff like that is pointless and people only get hurt. I believe in a better way, where people don't have to fight or be vicious. Besides,'' he past her leg. ''My teacher always told me to never leave a cute girl in distress.''

Heather turned away, a furious blush appeared on her cheeks. "Don't think you can sweet talk to me. I won't fall for any tricks.''

Courtney groaned and came too. ''W-Wha...where am I?" Courtney shot up.

''Easy there Tigress,'' Naruto joked as he went back over to her side. "You don't appear to have a concussion, but I wouldn't chance it." he said as Chef unceremoniously dropped Trent into one of the cots and went on his way. A scowl formed on the blond's face. "You would think the people hired to take care of these things would be doing their jobs, not one of the contestants.'' he grumbled.

Courtney looked outside and noticed something. Duncan leading a rabbit with a carrot.

"What's Duncan doing with a rabbit?" she wondered out loud quietly.

''Who knows, I'm not going to question it.'' Naruto remarked. ''Because honestly, I really want to see how this last challenge goes down.''

Though on another part of the island the final leg of the challenges were underway."And now the final leg: the blind toboggan race!" Chris gestured to some toboggans.

"The say what?!" Leshawna asked.

"Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah, and the driver will be blindfolded!" Everyone gasped again. "Not many of you laughed. I keep losing you guys. Oh well, uh, Gwen, Leshawna, Geoff and DJ.''

Geoff, meanwhile, had grabbed DJ by the shoulders. "Look man, I know you're upset about bunny but that can be the difference between life, and heinous, life-lasting injury.''

''Bunny deserted me. Why should I trust you?'' he wept slightly.

''Because I don't want to get hurt either.'' Geoff stated as he nervously glanced over the hillside.

''On your mark! Get set!'' With that Chris blew the air horn as the two teams took off.

DJ ambled down the hill, half-heartedly listening to Geoff's instructions, Leshawna however, was carefully acting out on everything Gwen said. Unfortunately they went flying off a rock into the water. They landed right at the edge of a water fall. The last thing that could be heard over the roaring water was Gwen's cry of not being ready to die yet before landing on a log and being catapulted forward.

''DJ! Really need you to steer dude! Bunny would want you to live!''

''HEY DJ! Look who I found!'' somehow, Duncan's voice carried quite a large distance. In his hands were none other then Bunny.

''DJ! Duncan found Bunny!" Geoff excitely yelled.

''Don't tease me man,'' the Jamiacan forlornly remarked, but removed his blind fold to see all the same. Seeing the rabbit DJ perked up. ''Bunny! You came back!'' suddenly the fire was lit ablaze as DJ put the blind fold back down. ''Alright! Let's do this!''

Despite this the other team literally came out of freaking nowhere and landed quite a bit distance ahead of them. Suddenly explosions began going off, courtesy of Chris being a dickhead. Both teams continued down, but somehow team fox pulled a from behind win and crossed the line first. The team cheered and rushed over to their team mates.

DJ promptly thanked Duncan but the victory was short lived. "And the Foxes are the winners of the toboggan race!'' With that they cheered. '' Unfortunately, I said that these were BLIND challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment you broke the number one rule, WHICH MAKE THE GOPHERS TODAY'S BIG WINNERS!" And with that announcement, that meant someone was going to be eliminated tonight.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Next chapter we kick back up with the original material. My old material was deleted and I didn't want to force you guys to wait any longer. Also, seeing as a future season is going to be gaming season, I can use that to rewrite/redo some ideas.

0000000000  
The Teams  
000000000  
Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney,Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.  
Gophers: Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Lindsay, and Trent.  
0000000000  
Poll-Lemons and stuff like that will only be featured on the site YourFanfiction.  
0000000000  
Lemon  
Hardcore Lemon  
First Babymama  
Meet the Parents Fluff Chapter  
Lemon with pregnancy scare fluff  
Lemon with fetish twist  
Lemon with roleplay  
Fluff chapter  
Hurt/Comfort Fluff chapter  
And many more to go. The polls have been reset people so once more, get to voting.  
00000000000  
Gwen: Vote 01  
Heather: Vote 0  
Courtney: Vote 0  
Izzy:Vote 0  
Bridgette:Vote 0  
Lindsay:0  
00000000000

Eva x Dj and Cody x Katie are the pairings you all chose for the fic. I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter and the future installments.


End file.
